


Rebuilding the Heart

by AlyKat, roguebowtie



Series: Courtship [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Beta" Tony Stark, "Omega" Natasha Romanov, A/B/O transgender, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barney LIVES, Beta Barney Barton, Beta James "Bucky" Barnes, Beta Simone (Hawkeye), Beta Steve Rogers, Beta-Omega Natasha Romanov, Charles and Jamal and Liza Barton (cos Barney totally adopted the boys when they married yo), Deaf Character, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, Ghosts, He's got Clint and Tony and everyone instead, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Phil Coulson, Omega Rhodey, Omega-Beta Tony Stark, Phil's Dad's an Uber Dick, So's his Bro, Transgendered Characters, Vampire Barney Barton, Vampire Bruce Banner, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampire James "Bucky" Barnes, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, and some more surprised bwhahaa, but that's okay, gender works differently here, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly bonded, Phil and Clint navigate being the primary bondeds among their 'family'.  Tony is dealing with finally admitting to himself that his born-designation isn't who he is at heart, and Bruce is, as ever, supportive - even as Tony begins to self distruct.  Their communal family-pack is new, still learning how they fit together, when Steve and Natasha bring home their long lost Mate - who has problems of his own.    Unfortunately, a meet-the-family (in celebration of Phil and Clint's bonding) adds difficulties nobody had planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**~ JANUARY 5 ~**

**Upstairs** in their bedroom, Phil whimpered, squirming slightly against Clint and whining pathetically. Despite being nearly lost to the Haze, his heightened senses still picked up on there being something wrong. Of course, one would have to be dead to miss the smell of unsettledness and pain. He whimpered again, not sure why the feeling of discontent was suddenly creeping in.

Clint held Phil tighter to himself. He'd softened by now, but he didn't pull free. The haze of Rut still held him, just like Heat held his Mate, but that didn't mean while his body was recovering for another round he couldn't pick up on his Mate's distress. //Wrong?// he asked.

//Tony. I... I dunno. Feels wrong. Something's upset downstairs...// Phil's mind fought through the haze, trying to make sense of it all. He whimpered again, but made no attempt to move from where he was. It was a horrible conflict! Wanting to find out what had upset his best friend and Beta, but being caught in the middle of a Heat and enjoying it with his new Mate.

Clint growled a whimper. He couldn't smell anything wrong, but he trusted his Mate - and it wasn't as though he could hear if there was a problem. //Try,// he managed, reluctantly pulling free, gritting his teeth against the instinct to grab and keep and take and have. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back. He clenched his hands forcing himself to let go and not take back.

Phil whined loudly but moved quickly, carefully. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to get back in that bed and press himself against his Mate, but still... his dearest friend was in trouble! ...At least, he thought he was. He wasn't sure, and that was making things worse. Yanking on a pair of boxers, he hurried to the top of the stairs. "T-Tony!? What... what's going on? I... Are you... Everything okay?"

 **Hearing** Phil at the top of the stairs, Tony pulled himself together and rushed in his direction. He saw that Clint wasn't with Phil, and was immediately on high alert. Things could get very dangerous, if he wasn't careful, for all of them. "I'm fine, Phil. I just had an argument with Bruce. Everything's fine, you need to go back," he said carefully and quickly.

Phil eyed him carefully for a moment, clearly trying to process, before he gave a nod. "You're sure?"

"We're being stubborn at each other, it's fine. We can talk when Heat's over. Phil. Please." _I don't want us to get hurt_. "Go back to him, he's in Rut, and he doesn't know how to handle Rut yet, it's only his second, you KNOW this," Tony was vaguely aware that his distress made him speak faster than usual, which was a feat in and of itself. "Everything's fine, it's all fine here, I'm just an asshole, we know this, everyone knows this, it's a thing. I'll bring you some food after the next bout - got some Mango, it's awesome."

 **Swallowing** thickly, Phil finally gave another nod before turning and disappearing back into his and Clint's room, shutting the door and having his boxers off before it even clicked shut. //I'm back... I'm sorry... I... I had to check....//

Clint was already halfway to the door, tugging Phil close and hard, biting on his bond mark with human teeth and pressing his fingers against his hole, resenting any bit that may have leaked from him when he stood, moved, was _away from him_.

Phil yelped, both in surprise and at the small jolt of pain at having Clint bite at him and tug him so hard. Whimpering, he went pliant in his Alpha's arms, submissive in every way. If he could, he'd roll onto his back and be belly up. //Clint! I'm sorry!//

//Mine.// Was the only reply, and that barely formed as Clint dragged Phil back to the bed. He pulled back and looked at him, eyes cataloguing everything about him. He pressed his nose to Phil's skin, dragged his tongue over it as he kept his fingers pressed against Phil's hole, pressed over it to keep him from losing anything more. Finding him uninjured, Clint growled low, tugging him back to front and slow, gentle, slipped his fingers away and carefully slipped back where he belonged, straight past the half knot, fingers slick with his come running over Phil's chest, marking him with his scent.

Phil's breathing was quick and shallow, eyes hooded and completely blown. In an act that should have had him absolutely terrified, he actually found deep comfort. He was claimed, and Bound, and his Mate wanted to keep him in bed for, well, for seemingly forever! Whimpering softly, compliantly, he keened when Clint slipped back inside him and he settled back against his Mate's chest. //I'm sorry... I'm sorry... not going to leave again... promise... I'm sorry....//

Once Clint was where he belonged, had his MATE where he belonged, He nuzzled Phil's shoulder. He couldn't think, couldn't make words happen, but his hand resumed petting Phil's stomach as he pressed his mouth to the back of his neck, lightly nipping the skin, hips moving slightly, only enough to stay hard and keep his Mate filled.  The only reply was, //Love. Mine.//

 

**~JANUARY 6~**

**It** was well after dawn by the time Bruce finally returned to the house. He'd done a few patrols around the property, making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on his friends while they were unable to defend themselves; as well as gone back into town just to do some thinking and pick up the last contraption that Tony had been working on before they'd gone to visit Phil and Clint. Maybe if he returned with something for his Mate to tinker with...

The door snicked closed and locked quietly. Taking off his coat and boots, he gathered up the box he'd carefully packed things into and slipped into the living room wordlessly, not sure if Tony was awake or not yet. The whines and growls could still be heard from the upstairs bedroom, making him give a heavy sigh. //...Tony?//

Tony was awake, pacing in front of the staircase. He turned slightly. //I'm in the hall.//

Stepping into the hall, Bruce drew up short, instantly on alert. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Tony looked at him, Nodding. Shaking his head. Nodding again. "Phil came out to make sure I was okay. Clint barely handled it, I'm just making sure nothing sounds wrong." The guilt he felt at it all was clear in his tone.

" _Phil_ came out?" Bruce's face twisted in confusion. How in the WORLD had the Omega been able to get away from his Mate? More importantly, WHY? He and Tony had fought through their Bond so that they didn't raise their physical voices at each other.

"I've known him, feels like, forever. I'm Your Omega, but I'm _His_ Beta. How do you think I ended up in B. F. Nowhere? He went through a Heat without someone watching his back because I couldn’t get a goddamn flight with the storms going through, and something was starting to freak him out." He shrugged. "It's a thing."

Giving an understanding nod, Bruce glanced down at the box in his hands. He stood still for a moment before stepping closer, holding it out for him just as Phil's near howl of pleasure came through the door. Lifting a brow, he chuckled softly. "It sounds like everything's fine up there."

Tony glanced up the stairs at the door and nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking back at Bruce, then the box he offered. He took it, opening it. He swallowed and looked back at Bruce. "I'm not angry with you, y'know," he murmured.

"I... figured you might be getting bored and stircrazy..." Bruce answered with a shrug, arms coming up to fold over his chest before dropping them back down to his sides. Folded arms meant closed off, he didn't want to make Tony think that that was what he was doing. Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I thought you'd like something to keep your mind busy until it's time for you to check on them again."

"My mind's always busy, you know that," Tony said, clutching the box gratefully just the same.

A small smile tugged at Bruce's face. "Especially at night when normal people would be sleeping."

"I'm not normal people. I'm abnormal vampire," Tony stuck out his tongue.

"Abby-normal. Even before you were turned, your mind was busy at night. I never needed the Bond to know that."

Tony flicked his fingers. "That's irrelevant. There's too much to think about and not enough time during the day, when is your Rut due, anyway?"

Moving to slip into the living room, not wanting to listen as Phil and Clint started up again, Bruce took a breath. "Not for another couple weeks. Providing the pheromones and hormones bouncing around in here right now don't throw it off."

Tony followed, shutting the heavy door to help block out the sound, while he could still keep an eye on the doors, though with Bruce here, he knew Bruce would have done a perimeter check, first - and it being winter made everything safer from travelling gangs anyhow.

"Okay," he nodded, mind already racing, coming up with ways to compensate.

Bruce settled himself down on the couch, watching his Mate move, and held his hand out for Tony, wanting to pull him in close and hold him, nuzzle and love on him in apology for the night before. "I think, once those two finish their mating, we should maybe talk to Clint about making a couple of safe rooms to have Heats and Ruts in."

Tony nodded. "You mean soundproof?" He sat down and leaned against him, fingers tapping the box.

"That too, but also safe rooms. Designated. That way they don't go into one that smells like us, and we won't go into one that smells like them." Bruce slipped his arm slowly around Tony's waist. "Remember what happened in college? Two Omega's living in our suite? The Heat's eventually sync'd up. The same can happen for Alphas. If there's a safe room to take care of Heat and Rut in, the pheromones and everything could be filtered through a vent system instead of filling the house. Then there shouldn't be the possibility of cycles syncing up."

Tony hadn't thought about that. "You're right." And crap but didn't that give him something else to worry about. Steve and Natasha had gone off looking for someone, and Tony knew Clint wasn't sure when they'd be back, IF they'd be back. He was sure, however, that if they did return, Clint would have them stay - in which case everything would be fine, but if things synced up before then, who would keep watch. "Crap. Crap, crap," he set the box down and started pacing again.

Bruce stood, catching Tony's arm and pulling him in close, resting his chin on his Mate's head. "Shh... it's okay. It's not something that's going to happen right away. It took months for it to happen with the Omegas." And oh hadn't poor Phil been so confused when his Heats suddenly were thrown off. "It's going to be fine. We'll discuss it with them once they're finished and in their right minds again. It's nothing to worry over right this second."

"Sure," Tony said. But that didn't mean he shouldn't start preparations regardless.

//You're thinking and worrying too loudly, Tony,// Bruce pressed his lips to his Mate's hair, doing what he could to try and calm the man through their Bond. "C'mon, sit back down and show me what it is you've been building. I'm not sure if I grabbed everything you need for it... so if you're missing something, let me know and I'll go home and get it for you."

"I'm sure it's fine. Actually, I'm kind of hungry."

Bruce tilted his head just slightly, just enough to expose his neck, a questioning look on his face. " _Hungry_ hungry? Or for actual food?"

" _Hungry_ ," Tony admitted. "I hate it, did you know that? I mean, I know I have to, but," he made a frustrated noise. "I don't mind making sure everyone else gets what they need, I just," another frustrated noise and his face was in his hands.

"Shhhh..." Gently taking Tony by the hands, Bruce pulled him back to the couch. "We'll stay right here, crack the door a bit so we can keep an ear out. It's okay, Tony. You need to eat."

"I don't want to," he said sullenly.

"I didn't ask you if you _wanted to_. I said you _need to_." It wasn't exactly up for discussion.

Thing was, Tony _was_ getting Hungry - it'd been several days since he'd had something other than regular food, and he wasn't sleeping right the last few nights. "I don't want to need to," he replied, pressing his lips together, trying to ignore the offer.

Bruce frowned, a crease furrowing his brow as he looked his Mate over carefully. "You don't want me?" He asked, more confused than hurt at the moment.

"I want _you_ ," Tony said. "I don't want _blood_."

"But you _need_ it." Sighing and shaking his head, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know enough about biology to know that when an Alpha's offering is rejected, it's essentially a sign that they themselves are rejected. Tony, please. If I could find a way to make it more appealing, I would for you."

"Can't we just. Ignore it until I have no choice?" Tony whined.

"And risk you going too far? Tony... you're a genius. Please think about all the reasons that would be a very bad thing to do," _especially with a mortal in the house_ , going unsaid and unsent through the Bond. They all knew that Tony would never intentionally hurt his best friend, but at the same time, if they waited until he had no choice, it could be too late.

In an unsaid fuck you, Tony got up and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he found a ziplocked steak in the freezer, dropped it in the sink with a clunk, and turned on the water to defrost it more quickly.

Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumped, Bruce ran a hand down his face and stood. This was not going well, at all. Glancing to the kitchen, he shook his head and turned. //I think it'd be best if I stay away for the next couple of days, until the levels in here straighten out again. I won't be far. I don't want to cause anymore upset.//

//Don't do anything stupid,// Tony replied, pushing at the steak and trying to get it to defrost faster, give him something to DO.

Without a word, Bruce slipped back outside to sit on the porch for awhile, debating what he should do, or where he should go to hide for a while.

Tony finished the steak, just searing it on both sides. He preferred it medium rare, not halfway mooing, but he knew he had to get something in him. When he was done, he grabbed his box, and went back to tinkering in a chair near the door to upstairs, keeping watch, and keeping his hands busy while making mental lists of what he'd need to start up with once the Heat-Rut for his friends was over.

**~JANUARY 8~**

**It** lasted a little longer than usual, but finally instinct fully loosened its hold on both Clint and Phil. The vampire remained with his arm curled around his Mate, however, something in him still determined to stay inside until he had no choice in the matter. He woke from his doze hungry, and nuzzling Phil's throat. No choice in the matter had clearly come, and he winced as he slipped out, reaching over Phil for the thermos resting on the bedstand.

Phil whimpered and whined softly at the loss, letting it drift through the Bond to Clint as he sleepily pawed around for his Mate. He was pleasantly sore in all the right places and for all the right reasons, but still, he hated not having Clint still inside him. Biology had him keeping clenched shut as he shifted and moved, alternating from his stomach to his side, trying to figure out the best way to sleep before finally opening his eyes blearily. //...Clint?// His mind voice groggy and sleepily confused.

//Here,// he promised, chugging down what was in the first thermos. He rested his hand on Phil's stomach, rubbing gently.

Keening quietly at the touch, Phil sighed, nestled himself back into warmth and safety. //Mmm....// Smiling, he tucked an arm under his head, shifting just enough to be able to look down and watch Clint's hand stroke across his flat tummy. His heart and stomach flip-flopping places at the sight. //Heat's breaking....//

Clint finished the thermos, reaching for the other before chugging it down, too. He didn't answer until he'd finished, licked his lips clean and retracted his fangs. He lay down beside Phil, still gently rubbing his stomach. //Tired?//

//Yeah... a little.// The dopey little smile had become a permanent fixture on his face, his fingers feather light as they brushed over Clint's arm as it moved over his skin. //Feel... good, happy, more than anything.//

//Yes,// Clint agreed, nuzzling at the gigantic bruise over the twice-bit bond gland, pressing a soft kiss there. A general feeling of love and protectiveness came in gentle waves across the bond as Clint nuzzled him, pet him.

Head tilted to give access to the mark, Phil practically purred in approval. He'd never felt so content in his own skin before. Glancing back over his shoulder to his Mate, he gave a small, sleepy smile before reaching into his own bedside table. He dug around for a moment before pulling back and handing a purple and blue swirled rubber plug across to him. The widest part just slightly larger than Clint's partially inflated knot. //So I can roll over?//

Clint gave him a pleased smile, taking it and gently, running it through the slick and slowly pressing it inside him, keeping him full. There was a rumble in his chest as he leaned in to kiss Phil, just the barest trace of blood still on his tongue.

Rolling onto his back, Phil moaned softly into the kiss, lazily licking around his mouth and around his tongue while muscles that were protesting being in the same two positions for too long released and settled as he stretched himself out. Lying out on his back as he was, there was the faintest of bulges to his lower abdomen from having near every last drop of Clint trapped inside him after every release.

Clint kept rubbing at his stomach, a flare of possessiveness crossing between them again. //Mine,// came the thought, smooth as silk.

Phil pulled back from the kiss slowly, nuzzling against Clint's cheek and neck as he sighed, everything about him screaming _Submissive. Claimed. Mated._ //My Alpha,// he thought back, before the scent of fresh food finally caught his attention and had him moving to sit partially up. //I'm hungry... is there something for me to eat?//

//Plate full,// Clint replied, sitting up and reaching for the tray Tony had left. Bread and cheese, fruits in a tupperware seated inside a bowl of half melted ice. Three bottles of water.

Sitting up, Phil moved until he was sitting between Clint's legs, leaning his back into the Alpha's chest and nuzzling his jaw bone, dipping to be able to nose and nip just under his chin. //Bread, please?//

Clint set the tray over his lap, taking a piece of bread and holding it to his Omega's mouth.

Phil gladly accepted, nipping lightly at Clint's fingers before leaning back to chew carefully, his own arm draped over his stomach protectively. //Love you...//

//Love you,// Clint replied, nuzzling at Phil's temple, content to coddle, glad his haze had lifted aside from the fierce protective feeling he was sure wasn't going to abate any time soon.

Sighing, Phil glanced down to his stomach again, the Omega hardwired _Hopehopehope! OursOursOurs!_ pouring through the Bond as he continued to nibble away at what Tony had brought up for him.

Finishing, he turned his head to the side, pressing his nose into Clint's neck and humming wordlessly into his skin.

Clint could feel his hot breath and set the tray aside, holding him close, pulling the blanket up over them both at the chill left behind.

Phil stayed with his back pressed to Clint's chest, face turned towards his, keeping still and breathing relaxed. //...we should shower and change sheets... before another wave hits.//

Reluctantly, Clint nodded. The worst of it was done, but he knew it was possible to start up again. He huffed a laugh against his Mate's shoulder, just so happy to be here, to have him.

The call of a nice cool shower was too much to resist. The idea of getting to share it with his Mate just made it all the more desirable. With a couple of quiet whimpers, Phil moved to crawl off the bed, shifting to make sure the plug was still secure before he stood. His knees were maybe a little weak from lack of use and exhaustion, but he was able to keep himself upright and take Clint's hand, pulling him off for a shower full of tender kisses, and nuzzles, and gentle caresses.

Clint gently dried his Mate off when they were done, lifting him in strong arms and carrying him back to their bed. //Sleep//.

Curling up into Clint's side, Phil rested his head on the vampire's chest, letting himself drift off to rest before another bout of haze hit.

* * *

**Tony** slipped into the room, gathering up the eaten food and replacing it with something with a little more protein. He watched them sleep a moment before slipping out again and going downstairs.

//Bruce.//

There was a moment of hesitation before the answer. //Yes, Tony?//

It'd been a few days, and Tony whimpered. //Please come back?//

//I'm not sure that's still such a good idea just yet.// Bruce sighed, running a hand down his face. //I'm not far from you.//

Tony didn't reply, throwing away the trash, putting the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher, and curled up in the living room under a blanket. What did he know about keeping an Alpha. He was just a stupid Beta.

Bruce reached through the Bond, stroking against his Mate's mind gently, lovingly. //I love you. Are they almost finished? I'll be back once they're done.//

//Maybe one more,// Tony replied. //They ate everything today.//

//I'll be back later. I love you, Tony.// Bruce sent a wave of calm and love through to him.

//You too,// was the subdued reply.

* * *

**It** was nearing midnight when the sound of boots crunching slowly through the snow and up the front steps sounded from outside. Bruce stared at the door for a long moment before glancing over to the porch swing. //Tony? I'm here. Would you... come outside and sit with me for a little while though? Please?// he asked, already moving to clear the snow off the seat. The moon was bright, even as it was starting to set, the stars twinkling in the clear dark sky.

//Minute.// Tony sounded a little out of it, and it was five minutes before he came out, bundled in a long coat and unlaced boots to join him.

Bruce stood up when the door opened, his hands loose by his sides as he looked his Mate over. "Tony..." His voice soft and gentle, right hand lifted to take Tony's.

Tony held his hand, stepping in and nosing under Bruce's chin tiredly.

Pulling him in close, Bruce rested his chin on Tony's head before pulling him down onto the wood swing with him. He gathered his Mate into his arms, petting through his hair gently. "You're so tired. Tony, I'm sorry..."

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, even as he relaxed against him.

Pulling him in closer, into a tighter hug, Bruce sighed softly. //I know you're not, Baby.// "How're things inside?"

"Quiet, now. They're in the pass out and sleep for an age phase." Tony half shrugged, not answering the rest.

Bruce nodded, thumb stroking down Tony's cheek and over his ear. "So by mid-tomorrow I should be able to take you home and make love to you like you need and deserve?"

Tony made a scoffing noise, then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Tony... please? What's going on? You're starting to worry me." Bruce clamped down on his feelings, refusing to let them slip through and risk upsetting him anymore. "There's something wrong and I want to help you, I want to take care of you. You're my Mate, I love you. ...But I can't help if you won't let me. Did I, is it anything I've done?"

"NO, no," Tony shook his head. "'m just tired. Didn't sleep."

Glancing back at the front door, Bruce thought for a moment before kissing Tony's head again. "If I go inside with you, will you try to get some sleep? I'll stay up and guard in case they need something."

Tony nodded. "Sure," he agreed easily. "Yeah, we can do that."

Pressing his lips against Tony's temple, Bruce rocked them in the swing gently, eyes partly closed. //Sit out here with me for a little while longer, get some fresh air in you, then we'll go in and get some sleep. Okay?//

//Okay,// Tony replied, eyes closed and soaking up just being with Bruce again.

Bruce held him close, petting him gently and just staying quiet. He watched as a small scattering of meteors shot through the sky before finally tilting Tony's chin up to kiss him softly. "Come on," //Let's get you inside.//

"Mm," Tony hummed, already out of it. He shuffled up so that Bruce could stand, leading him inside. He flopped on the couch.

Shedding his coat and boots, Bruce soon followed him, easing him out of his own outerwear. Slipping in so that he was on the outside and Tony was between him and the back of the couch, Bruce tugged the blanket up to their ears and tucked his Mate under his chin again. //They'll be fine. You need to sleep. Please try to sleep for me?//

Mmhmm," Tony replied, easily quiescent at this point.

Bruce kissed his head once more before reaching up to turn off the light at the side of the couch. He would stay up and keep an eye out, protect the new Bound couple while his Mate slept.

It was a long, quiet night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**~JANUARY 9~**

Bruce waited, standing by the swing, hands tucked into his coat pockets after having taken a walk around the property while Tony checked in on the couple upstairs. He reached through their Bond, trying to offer his Mate the comfort and reassurance he thought he needed, trying to gently coax him outside.

Tony finished putting the dishes in the washer - rested his hands on the countertop. What was he _doing_ , trapping Bruce like he did? His malnourishment was messing with his head, and his darker thoughts kept pounding around in his mind. He breathed easier, the soft comfort coming across the bond.

It felt stolen.

Eventually he managed to make his way outside, coat pulled tight around him as he locked up the mansion. "Hey."

Looking up when the door opened, Bruce gave a small smile, pulling his hand free from his pocket. "Hey..." He reached out, offering his hand to Tony. "C'mere..." Tony still looked weak, thinner than before. Further proof that he hadn't eaten still. He could feel it through their Bond.

Taking his hand, the inventor stepped in close, nosing under Bruce's chin. "Kay."

Bruce clasped his hand at the back of Tony's neck, holding it tight. "I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to upset you." His lips brushed against Tony's temple, before pressing in for a light kiss.

"We should go home and finish packing," he said softly when they broke apart. "So we can move in everything but what we need to keep off site until the pheromone panels get put in?"

Taking Tony by the arm, Bruce led him to the swing to sit, pulling him in close against him. "We have time to do that. But right now... I want to talk to you. Hopefully without either of us losing our cool... please?"

Tony pressed his lips together and nodded, unnaturally quiet. "Fine."

Bruce reached up to clasp his neck again, keeping his hold firm but not harsh. Thumb rubbing gently against his skin. "What's going on, Tony? Why are you refusing to feed?"

Gaze dropping, Tony turned his head slightly. "I just don't want to."

"You're going to get sick, Tony. Sick to a point that I won't be able to help you." Bruce's features fell, his shoulders sagging just slightly. //Sick to a point that you'll have to be put down, for everyone's safety.//

"I'm fine keeping up a supply for you, and Clint... and the others when they're around - I can't stomach it." He closed his eyes. //Maybe that'd be better.//

Bruce did his absolute best to keep his temper under control, which wasn't easy to do when his Mate just confessed he'd rather be put down than continue to do what was needed in order to live. "You aren't going to do this, Tony. Please. Think about what it'd do to Phil if you had to be put down. I know he has Clint now, but he still needs _you_. When he and Clint start having their own pups, he's going to want you there to help keep watch over them."

There was nothing Tony could say to that, and he shook his head. "I can't stomach it, Bruce," he managed a minute later, stepping back, looking and _feeling_ torn.

Bruce stood, stepping after him. "None of us can, but we do it because we have to. Because if we don't, we'll lose our minds and go on a rampage and nothing can be done about it except to put us down. I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to see it happen to you. I love you, Tony. I have for far longer than I care to think about."

"Then don't," he turned and walked away, away from the house, from town.

//Tony. Stop.// Bruce pour all of his Alpha influence into those two little words. This was getting ridiculous and out of hand.

Tony froze.

Coming up to him, Bruce took a firm hold on his neck, his normally calm and caring eyes now darker and very much showing as frustrated Alpha. "You are my Mate. _My_ Omega. And I refuse to hear you say you're not, because you _are_. In every way except the physical. Which even that can hopefully be taken care of one day _if you'd listen_ and agree to it. The fact remains that you are _my Mate_. I will not let you continue hurting yourself like this."

Tony whimpered, staying still in his grasp, not raising his head, actually leaning into the touch as much as he wanted to run away.

"You _need_ to Feed, Tony. I can't lose you. I _won't_."

He was hungry. So. Hungry. He was also afraid. Afraid that giving in and becoming fully what Clint had made him into would prove everything his father had told him was right.

//I don't know what you're afraid of, but I do know that if I have to, Clint and Phil are close enough to the end of Heat that I could get them to help me hold you down and make you Feed if it came to it. I don't want to do that to you. I'm giving you the chance, please Tony.//

//I take a shot a week - it's enough to keep me sane.// At least he thought it would be, at least for a little while.

//You'll take one twice a week and build your way up.//

Tony growled, pulling away from his half paralysed state.

Bruce matched the growl, his head lowered as he reached out to take hold of him again. "No. Stop pulling away from me, Tony. It's never been your nature to run. So what makes you think it's okay to start now?"

"Because I don't want to fight you!"

"I don't think you'd fight me. Not _really_ fight me, at least."

Tony growled again and pulled away. "Don't bet on it." The exhaustion behind his eyes was strained. HE was strained. "I'm going for a walk. Then I'm going home and packing, getting things together. You had no problem walking away from me the other day. Let. Me. Go."  There was a glint of fang to Tony's sneer.

"I had to walk away. I did it to try and protect everyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Physically or otherwise."

Tony's eyes narrowed, calculating. "That's right, you're due soon - aren't you."

Bruce's shoulders straightened a bit as he gave a curt nod. "In a week. There abouts anyway."

"I'll make sure I'm ready."

"Tony if you don't Feed you won't have the strength to survive it. You're already weak enough as it is."

"I said I'll take care of it!" he snapped.

Bruce's eyes flashed for just a split second, as he growled and snapped back at him. "Stop being so pigheaded and _let me take care of you_!"

" _I'm not some useless freak of nature!_ " Tony shouted back. "I have a plan, I will take care of it!"

Stepping back a bit, the fire left Bruce's eyes and suddenly the caring and comforting glint was back in them. This time though, with confusion with it. "...when have I ever made you think you were a useless freak of nature?"

Tony shook his head. "Just drop it. I don't want to fight with you."

"No... Tony, please. I don't want to fight with you either. I just want to know who's made you think you're useless? Or a freak of nature?"

"I'm just a Beta, Bruce. Starks aren't Beta's, and no Stark is going to be a freak of nature. If I had to be a Beta, I had to be good as an Alpha. I have to do better, because I'd have to work twice as hard to be noticed half as much. I'm wealthy and I create things, and I have an Alpha run my company because, if I did it, it'd go under in weeks. That's just how it is, Bruce - no matter how much we pretend and play house, I will never be what you need, but I damn well will use science and cleverness to make do with what I can offer you. I'm _exhausted_ still. I'm _Hungry_. I'm going to eat about thirty half cooked burgers, take that shot I have to after this week - and find a way to force more into me before your Rut hits while I find a way to make my body good enough not to send you into a guilty panic when it's over. But I need to be alone right now. I need you to give me that much."

Tony took a breath. "I need to be a person right now."

Taking another step back, Bruce swallowed hard and took a breath. He should have known it had something to do with Howard Stark. He just wished he could do something so that Tony would see how wonderful and precious he was, how important he was to both Bruce and to Phil. Even if he didn't believe it. Looking Tony over, he gave a slow nod, damped the flow between them just enough to give Tony the space he needed but not enough to make him feel like he was being abandoned. "I'll be here... whenever you feel comfortable coming back."

"Give me thirteen hours," Tony said, mouth barely moving in the cold. "I need thirteen hours. This fight's probably going to fuck up your cycle, just.. give me that long to get ready. I'll come back then. We don't have a Beta, but maybe Phil can slip us something under the door." He turned finally, and walked away.

Bruce sent one last wash of warmth and love through their Bond before letting his shoulders sag. Turning, he made his way back to the house, slipped inside and made himself comfortable on the couch to sleep, and to stand guard while Phil and Clint finished out their Heat.

 

* * *

**Tony** went back to town and grabbed the car. He went into the nearby 'city' to get what he would need, then back to the apartment before locking himself inside. He set down the bags with oils and lubes, an iv line, and fresh blood, two pints. Maybe if he didn't drink it, it would just be... like a transfusion. Maybe then he wouldn't have to taste it.

Setting up the IV to hang from the shower rod, Tony grit his teeth a he inserted the needle, taped it into place, the blood drifting into his body. Two enemas to clean himself out, then another to fill him with enough slick to at least last the first day, hopefully longer. He eased in a plug only slightly smaller than Bruce’s half-knot, wincing uncomfortably before opening the olive oil he bought. What goes in must come out, right?

He forced himself to drink it down.

When he managed half a gallon, interspersed with pedialyte to keep himself from going into some kind of shock, Tony attached a second bag of blood and hung it from a lamp in the bedroom as he went to lie down, exhaustion dragging him into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

**Bruce** paced the bottom floor of the home, trying to keep his mind from wandering to Tony. He didn't know what his Mate was up to, but he'd essentially given his word he would leave Tony to himself for the next few hours. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

At least Bruce felt a little more comfortable being in the house, now that Clint and Phil had completed their Bonding and first Heat-Rut together. He gave it a few more hours before finally making his way upstairs to check on the pair. He was hoping, maybe, just maybe, Clint could shine some light on the situation and give him some ideas on how to help his Mate.

Clint sat up, resting a hand on the sleeping Phil as Bruce opened the door. #Wrong?# he asked, sitting up more when he saw the other Alpha... without his Omega-Beta.

Bruce glanced to Phil, then back to Clint. #I need to talk to you. About Tony.# He signed back, making no attempt to come into the room fully, not without getting permission from Clint first. Clint and Phil's Bond was still too new, the both of them still coming down from their first shared Heat-Rut together. The precious balance in their room right then would not like it if an Alpha close to their own Rut were to enter the room completely right then.

Clint nodded. #Stay in the nursery, I'll come out to talk to you.# He told him, not moving from his place beside Phil until the door closed between them. He kissed his Mate's forehead, tucked him in and made sure there was water. He started to leave the room, then turned and pulled on some sleep pants before doing so, shutting the door quietly.

He moved to sit on one of the small couches in the room between theirs and the hall. #What's wrong?#

Bruce stared at his hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts before finally looking back up to meet Clint's eyes. While they were both Alphas by designation, this was Clint's home and that therefore made him the absolute head of their household. Bruce would do his best to stay respectful. #Tony refuses to Feed. He's weak and needs help accepting the fact he needs to Feed. He already thinks he's a freak of nature for having been born Beta -- even more so for feeling and wanting to be an Omega -- and now he's vampiric on top of it all.#

Clint took a deeper breath than he needed and sat back. He looked Bruce in the eye, respecting his place as Tony's Alpha. As a member of his Pack. #Tony's change did not go well,# he said, waiting to see if Bruce wanted to Know.

That did not surprise Bruce in the least bit. Tony had always been a stubborn jackass (...but he was _Bruce's_ stubborn jackass, dammit!). #Tell me. Please. I don't know how to help him.#

Clint nodded.

#He was stabbed in the heart when Phil foolishly went into town right before Heat - he was protecting him from a murderous mad Alpha. The Alpha accosted him, Tony fought him, and when the Alpha put a knife to Phil, Tony took him down.# He paused. #His last request was to be changed, so I turned him. Steve stayed with him after the change sleep, while I helped Phil.

#He didn't take it well and was near to a frenzy and final-death when I got to him after the Harsh Heat was over. We fought, much furniture broken, before I was able to force his jaws to my throat to drink properly so that he would live. He likely does not remember,# Clint tried to reassure the other Alpha.

He sighed. #His turning nearly failed. I worry about him, about how much he hates the bloodlust. He is frail for a vampire and twice as stubborn,# Clint finished.

Bruce sighed heavily, hanging his head to rest in his hands for a moment or two, letting everything sink in. He still didn't know how he was going to help his Mate, and it terrified him. Looking back up, he frowned. #I don't know how to help him. I have tried coaxing him, getting him angry, reminding him that Phil needs him. I don't know what else to try.#

#Tony is,# Clint stopped, glancing back at the door then thought a moment before continuing slowly. #A strange vampire, young as he is. His frenzy was directed to himself, not others. If you cannot get him fed right, wait until he has no choice, overpower him, and put his mouth to your throat. He struggles, hard, but will eventually give in.#

The idea of essentially forcing Tony to Feed wasn't one that sat well with him, but he knew Clint was right. It was probably the only way for it to work. His poor, precious Mate. #I will try that. I just worry. I'm due for my own Rut and he's already so weak... I don't want to hurt him.# Frowning and shaking his head, he sighed once more. #I will work that out on my own... thank you for the suggestions though.#

#I will talk to Phil later, maybe we can sneaking mix it into his food to help.# He sat back, thinking. #The rooms for you are on the other side, I thought you'd appreciate that -- being an Alpha. There is a dumb waiter that can deliver food, and locks on the door.#

#Thank you. Tony and I both appreciate everything. I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your Mate.#

#You are Pack,# he told him. #Pack is supposed to look after each other.# He paused. #And your Mate is my chylde. That makes us family, too.#

#Thank you.# Bruce gave a nod as he moved to stand. #I am going to go get mine and Tony's room ready. You should get back to Phil. Before he realizes you've gone#

Clint nodded and, in a show of trust only shown between Alphas of the same family or pack, he turned his back on Bruce and went back to his Mate.

Bruce waited for Clint to leave the room before he himself slipped out and made his way to the rooms designated for him and Tony, doing what he could to make sure it would be a warm and comfortable place for both of them.

 * * *

 **Phil** shifted in the bed, murmuring softly and reaching back behind him for Clint, wanting to pull him in closer to be snuggled against. //Clint...?//

//Coming//, he promised, finishing his conversation with Bruce and slipping into the room. He shut the door, shucked the pants, and slid into the bed with him. //Have you. Safe.//

With a small, content little sigh, Phil reached back to take his Mate by the wrist, pulling him in and lacing their fingers together before resting their hands atop his stomach. //Mm... no leaving... stay...//

Clint grinned into his skin. //Yes.// 

* * *

**Bruce** prepared the room in every way that he could, making sure there were plenty of soft pillows for Tony, and a jug of water already on hand. They may not require it so much anymore, but if Tony refused to Feed, he was going to need something to drink at some point. Bruce just hoped that things would be better when his Mate returned.

He did, exactly when he'd said he would. Tony let himself into the house with a suitcase with some of his and Bruce's clothing, for now. He walked oddly, and his skin was flushed as he followed his Mate's scent.  He hadn't been wrong, their bickering the past few days had thrown Bruce off his cycle.

Bruce met Tony at the top of the stairs, his own skin slightly flushed as he reached his hand out for Tony's. He waited patiently, even while his pulse jumped the closer his Mate got to him. "We have rooms at the other side of the house..." he murmured, already wanting to bury his face in Tony's neck and breathe him in.

"I'm ready," Tony promised, taking Bruce's hand and letting himself be led across the house.

They moved quickly and quietly past Clint and Phil's room, Bruce gently tugging Tony along until they were finally at the room he'd decided would be theirs. Opening the door, he motioned for Tony to enter first, letting his Mate see the room and decide for himself if it would be a good enough space for them.

Tony smiled, seeing it. It looked warm and comfortable, decorated in deep bright victorian reds and golds. He looked back at Bruce then set the suitcase down inside.

Returning the smile, Bruce shutlocked the door behind him, slowly approaching Tony. "What do you think?" His hands trailed up Tony's arms, one coming to rest at the nape of his neck. "Do you like it?"

Bruce's scent wrapped around him. Thick. Tony wished desperately it would cloud his mind, but it definitely turned him on. "I love it. I love you. Please don't be angry with me."

Placing his other hand at Tony's cheek, he thumbed under his Mate's eye gently. "I'm not angry with you, Tony. Concerned, but not angry." Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Tony's in a light kiss. "I love you. You're so beautiful," he paused to place a kiss over his eyes, "so precious to me," another kiss on his cheek, "and so perfect."

Tony started to relax. "I prepped myself for you. You can have me however you want me. For however long you need me," he promised, a compromise for their fighting.

Bruce smiled softly, nosing his way along Tony's jaw, to his ear and down his neck. He slowly began stripping them both down, trailing kisses over every new inch of exposed skin he could get to until Tony was standing naked in front of him. Bruce licked and kissed against the scar on his chest, hands trailing down to his hips and moving them back for the bed. His own mind starting to cloud, he opened their Bond so the feeling could go to his Mate as well. "Lay on your back, this under your hips," he murmured, pulling a wedge pillow up onto the bed.

Tony did as he was asked, not hiding the poke mark in the crook of one elbow as he splayed himself out, hips canted upward. His hole clenched, glistening with slick, around a simple green plug.

The soft smile already in place turned to one of fond understanding, no hint whatsoever of pity or guilt, just love and understanding. Hands light, they breezed up his inner thighs while Bruce leaned in to nuzzle at the place where leg met hip. "So beautiful, so perfect..." He nosed up along the thick vein, from base to tip on his Mate's cock, one hand taking hold of the base of the plug, starting to pull it gently.

The double feeling he got from Bruce sharing his haze, from his Mate touching him, Tony's cock began to fill and he canted his hips again, relaxing so the plug could be pulled free. Artificial slick dribbled from his hole and he watched Bruce apprehensively, fighting the instinct to push it all out.

Bruce didn't say a word about the plug or the artificial slick, why should he? It would only make Tony feel more uncomfortable with himself, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Bruce wanted his Mate to be comfortable, happy, to know how much he's loved. He trailed kisses across Tony's hips as he set the plug aside and moved instead to position himself at the opening. //So perfect... so gorgeous... I love you so much, Tony.//

//Love you, too// Tony replied, still superstitious about saying it aloud too much. He pulled his knees back more, offering himself.

Giving a soft, possessive growl, Bruce rubbed himself against Tony's opening, slicking himself up before slowly thrusting in, settling himself deep, all the way up and over the small swell where his knot would form. He kept his motions controlled and shallow, staying deep inside his Mate. He and Tony had had sex recently enough that with any graces and good fortune, his Rut wouldn't leave him a totally mindless and aggressive beast.

Tony groaned low, Bruce feeling far better inside him than that plug. He couldn't help himself, in this pretend world they were building, where his body was what his heart felt. "//Breed me//" He said to Bruce, by mind and voice, reaching out to him.

"//Always,//" Bruce huffed bowing over him to increase his thrusts and adjust angles. He pressed his lips to Tony's, kissing him desperately and passionately, working himself as deep as possible. He poured all his love, every sensation he felt, the increasing haze moving in around his mind, all of it, he passed through the Bond to Tony, giving him the second hand buzz of what he felt.

Tony cried out, hands gripping at Bruce's skin. He wasn't used to those feelings, muted as they were, and the edge was coming up on him quickly.

//Mine... my Mate... Mineminemine...// Bruce's mind chanted as he pressed himself up on his hands to change the angle just a little bit more again.

Tony shivered and shook as he came, grasping Bruce like a lifeline, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

Bruce continued to thrust in, working Tony gently thru his orgasm, the come slick and hot and perfect between them. He could feel his Rut sinking around him, filling his mind with just thoughts of filling his Mate, doing what he could to breed him.

"Bruce..... Breed me, Bruce," Tony said, hanging on as lassitude came over him, just barely having the presence of mind and strength to clench down as best he could, trying to be good enough.

Bruce growled out, dipping his head and placing his lips to Tony's neck, licking and sucking at the skin to soften it, his fangs brushing over his pulse point. //Yes... yes mine... mine... breed you.. so good for me...//

Tony's heart beat slow, his blood smelling a mix of himself and someone else beneath his skin, newblood mixed with old. He tilted his head to the side, offering Bruce everything he had.

One hand reaching up to clasp the back of Tony's neck, Bruce pulled his Mate closer, using silent Alpha influence and the Bond to try and coax him into biting at Bruce's neck as well. //Please... please Tony... want you... want to feel you... share this with you...//

Tony nuzzled at Bruce's neck, but his eyes did not glow, his fangs did not sharpen. He bit down with human teeth in a bonding bite, and suckled at the bruising skin.

Bruce groaned and growled as he thrust himself one more time before coming, his knot just slightly swelling up this time.

Tony whimpered, pressing his face into Bruce's neck as he breathed slow to keep from clenching too much. To adjust to the knot growing inside him.

Bruce held himself still as he came down just a bit, still nuzzling at Tony's neck but not biting. He would have to come up with a different approach to try. In the meantime, best course of action was positive re-enforcement. Reassurance. //So good... I love you, Tony, so much... my beautiful Mate.//

Tony well knew it wouldn't be long before the knot deflated enough. He felt so full, between the extra slick and now the come filling him. Right now, in this moment, he could truly pretend. He nosed under Bruce's chin, his breath stuttered, and happiness came back across their bond to him.

Bruce huffed softly against his neck. //You feel so good, Tony.// He let some of the sensation through to him, letting him experience just a taste of what Bruce felt. The full flood of it would no doubt overwhelm his Mate.

He trembled again, and closed his eyes. //Yours.//

Bruce waited a minute or two more for his knot to go down enough for him to safely pull out and tug Tony down onto the bed with him, spooning up behind him and nuzzling his neck. "Okay?"

Tony whimpered, hole clenching over nothing, slick and come leaking from his hole. He didn't have the strength to keep clamped down. "Yes. Plug?" he asked, not sure where Bruce'd put it.

Stroking down Tony's chest, he kissed the back of his neck. "I'll get it, hang on." Another kiss and Bruce was pulling away to pick the plug back up, re-slick it, and gently start to push it in. "Shhh... tell me to stop if you need me to."

"It's fine just slip it in," Tony said, wincing slightly.

With just a slight frown, Bruce pushed the plug in, taking care not to hurt Tony as he got the thickest part through. He kissed his Mate's shoulder, neck, and head as he lay back behind him, arms wrapped tight around him. "You're so incredible, Tony. You know that?"

"I'm trying," Tony replied. "I'm doing my best."

Bruce stroked his hand down Tony's stomach, rubbing from just under his ribcage, to just above pelvis. "You're doing a fantastic job, Tony. I love you. I love everything about you."

He smiled wobbly, pulling him down. "Do I have time to sleep a little?"

"Yeah," Bruce nosed along Tony's hairline, kissing his nape gently. "You've got time to sleep. Better get some while you can, Love."

"Okay." Tony replied, closing his eyes and drifting off immediately, Bruce following closely behind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~JANUARY 11~**

The sounds of Bruce's Rut were faint, not that Clint could hear them. Safe on the other side of the house, he sat in the master bedroom with Phil on his lap, gently running a hand up and down his leg as they watched the snow fall outside in the moonlight. //What you think about?// he asked, his mind-voice still learning its way around words.

Phil smiled softly as he turned his head to nuzzle at Clint's neck, tucking his head under his Alpha's chin. //Mmm... about how happy you've made me, and how glad and lucky I am to have you in my life. How nice it is to be able to hear you now.//

Clint laughed slightly, rubbing the back of Phil's neck before resting his hand there. //Words are difficult.//

//I'll help you any way that I can// He sighed softly, leaning into whatever touches he got.

//Listening to you,// Clint nuzzled his hair, still petting a hand along his back and side. //It is good.//

//Do you think,// he paused for a moment, shifting to nuzzle his nose against the side of Clint's neck gently, //that you'll be able to hear our pup? When we have one, I mean.//

Holding him securely for several long, quiet minutes, Clint thought. He thought about how this might work, about what it would be like to have a pup of their own. //I don't know if extends. I don't know people are speaking mind. Only read about them.//

Phil shook his head slightly. //I don't either. Didn't even know this really was possible to do. I thought it was just something stories had made up...//

Clint nuzzled him and shifted his hold slightly. //I'm Deaf, and died... maybe that's why.//

//Maybe...// With another content sigh, he moved and wiggled a bit on Clint's lap, getting comfy again, and smiled a bit more when he saw his tummy, just ever so bulged from their Heat-Rut. //What are you thinking about?//

//You,// he answered simply, nuzzling his hair again. //Our pack. Our home.//

Smiling, Phil tilted his head to look up and meet Clint's eyes. Reaching out, he pressed his palm to Clint's cheek, thumbing over his cheekbone gently. //I don't think I have thanked you enough for our beautiful home. I love it, and _you_ so much.//

Clint smiled and turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Phil's palm. //Mine,// he thought simply, letting it hold all the emotion crossing their bond to Phil. All the love and contentment. The joy.

Phil shivered and gave a soft, quiet moan, both at the word and at all the emotions being sent to him. It was still an incredible feeling and one that he prayed would never fade.

Clint ran a hand down him and rested it over Phil's stomach, cradling him and closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of his Mate. //Love,// he added.

Grinning, Phil settled his hand over Clint's. //Do you think...// he looked back down to their hands, running his thumb over Clint's.

//I don’t know// Clint replied. //Better not hope.//

Phil nodded though kept his hand on Clint's. Even if it was better not to hope, there was the small part of him that couldn't help it. They wouldn't know, one way or the other, for a while yet, anyway.

Regardless, it didn't stop Clint gently petting his stomach as he cuddled him.

Laying cuddled in Clint's lap, smiling and sighing contently at having his stomach pet, Phil nosed back under Clint's chin. //Tell me what you were like when you were young? About the circus?//

//Shy. Lonely.// He kissed Phil's hair and rest his other hand on his nape again. //Loved come to this town. The library. To learn.//

//Grace and Georg care about you a lot. Grace especially.//

Clint smiled. //Yes. The circus was family. They are parents I would see twice year. Teach me. Listening me.//

//I don't think they had any family aside from each other. I'm sure they were more than happy to help you and think of you as their own.//

//It took me long to return,// Clint admitted. //Long after they die. I was happy to see the books they gave me, and kept safe, were here//. He grinned and leaned back, tipping Phil's chin up with his fingertips and pulling him into a slow, gentle kiss. //Being watch by stubborn, beautiful, Omega librarian.//

Sighing into the kiss, Phil smiled softly. //They're beautiful books. I couldn't very well get rid of them.//

//It worked good for us,// Clint replied.

//Very much so.// Phil finally moved his hand from Clint's and rested it on his chest, stroking across his bare skin. //I fell in love with you so quickly...//

//Grace told me I hurt you. I never meant to.//

//I know you didn't.//

Clint leaned in to kiss at Phil's throat, at their bonding mark, soft and slow, still reveling in their new bond.

Phil shivered again, gasping softly. His family was never going to believe that he'd finally bonded with someone. That he was happy and healthy, and that maybe, just maybe, he would be starting a family of his own very soon. //That feels so incredible....//

//Yes,// Clint agreed, taking his time before pulling away. //I'm tuck you in and get food for everyone. Will you okay ten minutes?//

Phil nodded, though if Clint intended to pull away and slip out of bed, he was going to have to work for it, as Phil made no attempts to move. //I should be, yes.//

Clint laughed, his voice husky and unused as always. He kissed Phil hard and thorough as he untangled himself, then slipped out, tucking him in tightly.

Making only a few soft sounds of protest, Phil pouted up at him for a moment before settling into the bed with a smile. //I will be here. Just don't be gone long.//

//Tell me story//, Clint said, blowing him a kiss and shutting the door before jogging down to the kitchen.

Laughing, Phil settled back into the pillows, breathing in Clint's scent and continuing to rub his hand across his own stomach. //A story? What kind of story?//

//Love story//.

Clint worked to put together a good tray of foods for Tony and Bruce, making sure they were high in iron, and that blood was mixed into the gravy to hide it from Tony, who needed it. He added a few tubes of lubrication he'd bought for them to the tray before starting together another for himself and Phil.

Chuckling softly, Phil hummed to himself in thought. //Have you heard the story of the Princess Bride? That's probably the best love story there is.//

//What is that?// Clint asked, making sure to find some of Phil's favorite fruits, and to put two thermoses on Bruce and Tony's tray, one on his own.

Smiling and pouring love through the bond, Phil set in to tell about Princess Buttercup and Westley and their love for one another, and about Inigo Montoya, Fezzik, and Vizzini.

Clint smiled to himself through the telling, carrying the other couple's tray across to the dumb waiter, sending it up to them before going back to the kitchen for his own to carry back to their room. He paused at the door. //True Love?//

//Very much so. It's what kept Westley only mostly dead instead of all dead. He was holding on for true love. No matter what Miracle Max said.// Phil smiled and nuzzled his face into Clint's pillow again. //True love saved his life so that he could go save Buttercup's.//

//So he’s vampire?// Clint asked, carefully holding the tray in one hand as he opened their door and entered the nursery between their room and the hall.

//Heh, no, he's not. But, he was believed to be dead for quite some time. And when it was discovered he was alive, the evil Prince Humperdinck had him tortured within an inch of his life... which is where the true love comes in to keep him only mostly dead, instead of fully dead.//

//This tale is mad or brilliant,// Clint told him as he came through into their bedroom, kicking the door shut and setting the tray on the bedstand.

Phil smiled up at Clint when he came in the room and moved to sit up. //It's brilliant and beautiful. It was made into a movie in the 1980s. I have the book. I could read it to you sometime, if you'd like? The movie's very entertaining too. I think you'd like them both.//

//I'd like,// he said, sitting down and undoing the blankets enough to join Phil again and hand him a bowl of fruits.

Smiling more, Phil settled in with the bowl, using his fingers to pick each piece up to eat, and then to Clint. //It was one of my favorites growing up. And my sisters and I used to watch the movie quite a bit. Needless to say, all three of us hoped we would one day find a mate like Westley.//

//Will I meet them someday?// Clint asked, uncapping his thermos bottle and sipping at it.

//My sisters? Maybe. Possibly. Anna lives just a few hours from here with her Mate. Though, I haven't seen her in a couple of years.//

//You should write. Family's important,// Clint said, hooking a leg over one of Phil's while they ate.

Phil nodded as he leaned in against Clint a bit more. //I do write to her on occasion, her and my mom. I just... don't always get replies back.//

Clint paused his drinking and looked at Phil curiously. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Glancing back at Clint, Phil shrugged slightly, a small smile on his lips that didn't quite meet his eyes before going back to munching on what had been brought to him. //Anna's expecting, so I am pretty sure my parents and brother are going to make a trip out to visit her when the time comes. There's a very small chance they'll actually stop by for a visit. ...Maybe.//

Clint slipped an arm around him. //We should have a Bonding Party - people still do that, yes?//

Phil tilted his head, the confused look on his face should have been answer enough. Though, if it wasn't, //What's a bonding party?//

Clint blinked back. //A celebration, when there are bonded.// The thought of people not having a bonding party seemed incredibly sad, and lonely, to him.

//Oh! Yes, sorry, those still happen. They’re called Announcement Parties, now.// Blushing a bit, he moved to tuck himself up under Clint's chin again. //Sorry, I think my head is still a little bit out of it.//

Clint smiled. //I know coming out parties rarely happen, now, also.// He leaned over and kissed Phil's hair. //Finish eating. We will write.//

Smiling back, Phil nodded and shifted to a comfortable position so he could finish eating. While part of him was thrilled at the idea of having a bonding party, another part was just a bit terrified of how his family would react to the news.

Clint gently clasped his hand over Phil's nape as he finished off his thermos, then rested his cheek against his Mate's head.

 **Once** they both finished and everything was cleared off the bed, Phil turned so he was sitting facing Clint and smiled, moving purely on habit. //#So, who do we invite to this? Bruce and Tony obviously. Steve and Natasha? Along with my family? Anyone else?#//

#Anyone you wish,# Clint said. #From anywhere. Any friends you would like to share this with.# He paused. #Could we have it in the Library so Georg and Grace can be there?#

#Absolutely. We'll have it in the basement community room. Plenty of space down there.#

Clint grinned. #Thank you.#

Shifting, Phil pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. //It's your party, too. You get just as much say in things as I do.//

Clint kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to make Phil taste the blood in his mouth before he had a chance to eat, or drink, something to chase it away. //Natasha, Steve, Grace, Georg - Tony and Bruce... they are all I know. The Lewises? I do not think we are that kind close.//

Phil pulled back, his hand coming up to cup Clint's cheek and thumb under his eye for a moment. //Then we will keep it just a small, private gathering.//

#You should invite anyone you want, don't skip people because I only know a few.#

#I don't really know all that many either.# Phil shook his head, giving a small frown. #I haven't seen or spoken to my old college roommates since we graduated.#

#I'm sorry.# Clint frowned slightly. Deciding Phil needed a smile, he pulled him in and started kissing his shoulders with quick pecks all the way across.

Smiling and chuckling softly, Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's waist, wiggling so they were bare skin to bare skin again. A curious and kind of silly question suddenly sprang to his mind as Clint kissed across his shoulders playfully. //Clint?//

"Phil," Clint answered, his off tone almost loud in the space between them as he set to sucking a small bruise in the ball of Phil's shoulder.

//When you were young, growing up, was it common for Mated couples to roam around their homes bare? Or is it just left over bits of Heat that are making me dread putting clothes back on?//

//Folks kept robes near the door if someone come call, and let them into parlor while they dress.// He answered, nuzzling his throat. //Poor families ask them to wait outside. Travellers,// he grinned against Phil's skin. //Do not care.//

Phil chuckled and scrunched up a bit at the grin against his skin tickling. //Wish that were still the case. I don't wanna get dressed.// Of course, then again, he didn't want to leave their bed either, but it would have to happen eventually.

//So don't. This is our home, it will live in our rules - and Bruce is busy with Tony for some days.//

Heat rose up across Phil's chest, neck and ears. He didn't think he ever even walked around his old place naked. When he went from shower to bedroom, he always had a towel around his waist. //That will take some getting used to...//

Clint ran his hands down Phil's back, then drew away. #No time like the present.# He slipped off the bed and held his hand to him. #I think we have ice cream?#

Phil pretended to go boneless and drool, rubbing his still slightly distended tummy before pushing himself off the bed and taking Clint's hand, a thrill rushing through him at the thought of wandering the house naked.

Clint leaned in and kissed his shoulder before leading him down through to the kitchen. It took them a while.

 **Once** down in the kitchen, Phil peeked around shyly at first before finally settling himself at the island counter. The very faint sounds of Bruce and Tony still engaged in Bruce's Rut had him propping his chin on his head to watch Clint carefully. //Sounds like Bruce and Tony are doing okay.//

//I did send food and things up to them, before.// Clint pulled down some bowls and spoons before dishing out the ice cream. //We need to start hiding blood in Tony food,// he said as he set the bowls down on the island and put the ice cream away.

Phil frowned, head tilted. //Why? What's wrong?//

//He won't drink. Bruce is worry.//

Which, of course, had Phil worried. Sitting up straighter, he glanced off in the direction of Bruce and Tony's part of the house, making a note to go talk to Tony once Bruce had finished his Rut. //I'll try to talk to him, too. Why won't he drink? He kind of needs to in order to not die permanently, doesn't he?//

//Don't know. But he didn't want to drink when he was conscious while turning, either - I think he's okay with other people drink, not himself.//

//I'll see what I can do to talk to him...//

//Thank. Don't tell him we sneaking it into his food. Please.// Clint asked as he ate some of the chocolate chip ice cream.

Hooking his foot around Clint's Phil shook his head and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. //I won't say a word.//

//Love you.//

//Love you, too.//

 **Finishing** off his bowl of ice cream quickly, Phil slipped off to the sink to wash up, all thoughts of his half-conversation with Bruce and Tony much earlier in the week about turnings far from his mind. //I'm going to take a shower, then we can work on those letters if you'd like?//

//Yes,// Clint replied, watching him with a fond smile. //I clean up down here and go see the dumb waiter and add their supply,// he promised.

This mind-speak thing was such a boon. He didn't realise he could be talkative like this. As an added bonus, the more he listened to Phil, the more he could put to help himself think as he wrote, rather than how he signed. Catching up to him as quickly as he could.

Grinning, Phil kissed Clint sweetly before starting off for the stairs. //Come back up to our room when you're finished.//

//Yes,// he agreed.

Phil slipped back up the stairs and disappeared into their master bathroom for a nice long hot shower, soaking in the warmth and imagining getting to take baths and showers with Clint later. Reaching up to touch the mark on his neck, he couldn't help give a quiet whimper of happiness before quickly rinsing off and climbing out, going to sit on their bed wrapped only in a towel to air dry.

Clint found the tray empty when he brought it back down, so he made up another to send up on the dumb waiter before he went back to his room with a bowl of uncut fruit and oranges in case they got peckish again. He smiled when he saw Phil. //Feel better?//

Nodding, Phil smiled and scooted on the bed. A pad of unlined paper sat in front of him, a nice calligraphy pen sitting atop that. //Less sweat sticky at least.// He motioned to the pen and paper. //Your writing is much nicer looking than mine. So I found a calligraphy pen in my drawer, thought you'd like to do the writing?//

//We should write a form, first - so they're all same. I do not know your family - how formal do they want?// he asked, sitting down and taking the pen in hand.

//For it being me? A Post-It Note and Sharpie would about do it.// He reached for the bowl of fruit before shaking his head. //I'm sorry, no. I mean, nothing overly formal.//

Clint had to force his anger down, and readjusted how he sat. //I think, perhaps, the form I grew up with is best,// he thought to him slowly. //To prove you did not settle.//

Nodding, he set the bowl on his nightstand before moving to sit a bit closer to Clint, just enough to just touch. //I like the sounds of that. Pretty sure it's going to read beautifully.//

Clint wrote.

***

 

_Share our Joy_

_as we celebrate_

_Clinton F. Barton_

_&_

_Phillip J. Coulson_

_having completed the soul bond._

 

_The reception will be held_

_at six in the evening_

_on the __ of ___

_In the Year of Our Lord_

_two thousand and fourteen_

_At Littleton Public Library_

_Littleton, Iowa_

_Respond Sil Vous Plait_

***

Phil rested his cheek on Clint's shoulder as he watched the words flow across the page in that beautiful script he had come to love so much. It was far more formal than Phil probably would have written it, though he had to admit, he really preferred the way Clint had it worded. Smiling, he turned to brush a kiss across his shoulder. //That looks perfect.//

Clint smiled, turning his head so he could steal a kiss. //We need to decide what day to have it.//

//Shouldn't be anything too soon. So... how about middle of February some time? Since it'll be an off month for me and it will give people time to make arrangements and everything.// He nuzzled in gently and looked up at Clint from under his dark lashes. //Or maybe April? I'd just rather not have it happen the same month as Heat. Just... to hopefully avoid any upsets.//

//Maybe we will let this wait until we look at calendar and make sure?// Clint replied, chuckling low and pushing away from the bedstand to pull Phil across into his lap and nose at his throat.

Smiling softly, Phil nestled into Clint's lap, head tilted back to let him at his throat. //Make sure?//

//That we choose a good time. We can’t leave everyone to Tony machinations,// he teased, nipping lightly at his skin.

Phil laughed outright at that. //Very true. Though, with Bruce there, probably wouldn't be too bad.//

//You know him better than I.// Clint nipped at his throat again then sucked on the bondmark.

Groaning softly, his breath stuttered in his chest as he reached up to sink his fingers into Clint's hair, keeping him in place. //Mmm... Clint...// his mind sighed. //That feels so... so incredible.//

Clint hummed, continuing to lick and suck at the mark, so gentle so he could do it for as long as he wished. //Mine. My beloved Omega.//

//My Alpha...// Phil hummed back, dragging his nails up the back of Clint's neck and back into his hair. //So thankful you found me...//

//I came home.// Clint groaned low in his throat, a shiver tickling his skin.

//So glad you did.// Shifting on Clint's lap, he pressed their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. //We should really do something today... even if keeping you in bed is very, very tempting.// He pulled back from the kiss, leaning back a bit and glancing down at his stomach before blushing and chuckling. //Not sure there's enough room to keep us in bed for a few more rounds.//

Clint grinned and kissed him again, picking him up and laying him on the bed and kissing his way down his stomach.

Chuckling, Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair again, smiling softly as he watched him kissing his way down. //Love you.//

//Love you,// Clint echoed, his mind's pronunciation getting better the more he listened to his beloved, words finding better ‘voice’ more than feeling and images. He mouthed at Phil's stomach, long slow kisses against the softened skin, nuzzling him.

Phil sighed and wiggled just a little bit under the kisses. That very much Omega instinct part of his mind still chanting out, _Yes yes yes, soon. Ours. Ours soon._ as Clint went along. He didn't say anything though, didn't let the thought drift through to Clint. He couldn't allow himself to get his own hopes up.

Clint had his own instincts to sate, to lay claim and acceptance upon his Omega after their bonding. He sucked a bruise into Phil's hipbone before nosing at his knotless cock, licking a long line from root to tip. //Do you want?//

//Yes...// Even his thought was slightly breathless as he felt the blood rush south. //Very much.//

//You are beautiful,// Clint told him, crouched and licking along his length as it slowly filled, flicks of the tongue against sensitive skin.

Phil shivered, a quiet little moan falling from his lips as Clint's name whined through his mind and through their bond. He shifted on the bed, letting his legs fall open so Clint had more space to lay and better access to any part of him that he'd want.

Clint's joy at giving this to him, and his approval at the movement, came across the bond as he lay down and took him in his mouth, resting on his elbows so his hands could wander over Phil's skin; one petting gently his stomach, the other running through the wiry hair at the base. //The taste of your skin, your scent, exquisite.//

Whining softly, Phil closed his eyes and let everything he was feeling just pour through the open bond. Not like he could stop it, he didn't know how to yet. //Yours...// he whimpered, head falling back into the pillows and pulling in his Alpha's heady scent that remained there. //All of me... yours.//

// _Mine_ ,// Clint agreed as he settled on a slow movement, taking his time and unselfish in his delight.

Phil was in absolute heaven as Clint all but worshiped him and brought pleasure to them both. His smaller, smooth cock was hard and already starting to twitch in Clint's mouth. //So beautiful...//

//Yes,// Clint replied, swallowing him down, letting his throat work the head of his blunt cock - he didn't need to breathe that much, after all. //You are.//

Laughing a bit, Phil reached down to run his fingertips over Clint's cheek gently. //I meant... you... .but thank you....//

//I know,// He pulled off and kissed Phil's palm. //But you need reminding.//

Phil was starting to breathe heavily already. Swallowing thickly, he smiled as he ran his thumb over Clint's lips. //Could listen to you forever...//

//I'm so very happy you can,// Clint replied, crawling up, his hand curling around Phil's cock, and stroking as he kissed him thoroughly.

Kissing back just as soundly, Phil squirmed and wiggled, thrust his hips up to meet Clint's strokes as he felt himself getting closer and closer to an end. He was still sensitive from his Heat and Clint's Rut. It wasn't going to take him long to get off at all.

//I'm going to lick you clean when you're done,// Clint promised, thumbing just under the head. //Then I'm take you to the shower and bathe us together.//

Whining softly, he nodded, biting down on his own lip as he tilted his head back and into the pillows more, baring his neck openly.

Clint kissed his throat gently, nosing just under his ear as he kept stroking him. //You are so beautiful, My Omega. I am so blessed to have you.//

//Clint... Clint...// Phil whined just before gasping out, his body going tense for a moment as he came. Quickly relaxing back into the mattress, he keened and pawed at Clint's arm, a small, relaxed smile tugging at his lips.

Clint moved to kiss him softly, then placed soft, gentle kisses down his chest. First he licked his hand clean before dragging his tongue over Phil's stomach and softening cock.

Watching, Phil waited for Clint to finish cleaning him before pulling him back up for another soft kiss, lightly chasing his taste around Clint's mouth. //Love you, so much.//

//Love you for always,// Clint replied, kissing him deep and filthy.

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's shoulders, holding him in place and basking in the feel of his body weighing him down into the mattress again.

Clint rested down on him, smiling between kisses. //My Omega.//

//My Alpha...// Phil murmured back through, going limp and pliant under him. //Always...//


	4. Chapter 4

**~JANUARY 11~**

**After** cleaning up in the shower, Clint all but herded Phil downstairs to eat again.

Phil didn't mind being nudged and tugged back through the house to eat again. In fact, he was kind of amused by it. Setting himself at the island again, chin propped on his hand, he smirked. //If you're going to cook something, might want to put an apron on. Or at least a pair of slacks.//

Having long perfected nude cooking, Clint laughed a little, shoulders shaking. He reached and grabbed one of the aprons, tying it around his waist. //Better?// he asked before pulling some steaks out of the fridge, putting one on and leaving the others to sit while he cooked it.

//Much.// Phil gave a nod and bright smile, happily enjoying the view from behind.

Clint laughed lightly as he cooked, adding salt to the steak in the pan.

//What?// Phil couldn't keep the smile from off his face. //I know things like to splatter. Don't want anything important to get burned.// Tilting his head a bit, he looked out from under his lashes. //Though, if it did, suppose I could always try to kiss it better.//

Clint looked over his shoulder, grinning at him. After he turned the steak to cook through, he went to Phil and leaned in to kiss him softly. //You are addiction.//

//That's not such a bad thing, is it?//

//It's the best thing in my existing.//

Smiling against the kiss, Phil pulled back to nudge noses, his eyes meeting Clint's and holding the gaze. //Mine too....//

Clint grinned, pulling back enough to kiss the tip of Phil's nose. //Find a calendar, we can choose when to have the party.//

Slipping off the stool, he wandered off to find a calendar, peeking into the different rooms until he finally found one. He found it very, very hard to believe that his life had changed so much in such a short amount of time. It had only been six or seven months.

He stepped back into the kitchen, laying the calendar out flat before flipping past January and looking down at February. //If we had it in the middle of February, it would still be far enough from my Heat in March...//

//Which day would you like?//

Phil shrugged, gnawing on his bottom lip. //I don't know...// Staring at the calendar a bit longer, he flipped back to January and carefully counted how many weeks between right then and the middle of the next month. //Five weeks isn't a whole lot of time, but anything after that puts me too close to Heat...//

//We'll not have in Heat, do you want to wait for after?// Clint asked, moving back to put the other three steaks on to sear.

//It maybe might be better to wait until after.// Frowning again, he did another recount of the days. //It's the eleventh today... so if we... maybe... twenty-second of March? It's a Saturday. Ten weeks out. My family might appreciate the little extra time, and if we have it at six, the library will be closed anyway, so I wouldn't have to take a day off.//

//We will have it then,// Clint agreed, turning the steaks to sear the other side. //We can have a private celebration of our own when Bruce's Rut is over. Hope Natasha and Steve return soon.//

Phil nodded in agreement, circled the date and stared quietly down at the sixth through tenth. While he was trying very hard not to get his hopes up, there was still a part of him that looked at that week and thought, _Maybe...._

Clint turned off the burner and plated the three barely cooked steaks onto two plates, and added the better cooked steak to the one bearing only one. He went to the fridge and got some of the blood they had in stock and poured a little on two of them, forking them so it mixed in with the steaks on the plate. While Bruce didn't need the extra blood per se, it made sure Tony got some, and it wouldn't hurt Bruce to have a pick up mid-Rut. //Be right back,// he said, carrying the doctored steaks to the dumb waiter and bringing it back down, putting the empty tray aside and placing them on it before sending it back up and carrying the empty dishes to the kitchen to deal with after he and Phil had a chance to eat.

Sitting and waiting for Clint to return, Phil's mind slowly began to drift. He watched off in the direction that Clint went with the plates for Bruce and Tony before looking back down to his own plate. He thought back a few days prior -- to the conversations he'd not really had with Tony, and frowned. He liked his life, he was the happiest he'd ever been, but at the same time, the thought of one day having to leave Clint alone terrified him.That Clint and Tony and Bruce would all have to watch him grow old while they stayed forever the same was just.... He swallowed thickly and shook his head, taking a deep breath to clear his mind before Clint returned.

Clint came back and rested a hand between Phil's shoulderblades, a solid presence, and worry flit across the bond to him.

Turning his head, Phil flashed a bright smile. He ignored the worry. //Was waiting for you. Didn't want to start eating without you.//

Clint pressed a kiss to Phil's forehead and moved to sit beside him, handing him a knife and fork before taking his own to the barely cooked steak.

Phil ate quietly, savoring the taste of a good meal again, not just fruit and nuts. He leaned into Clint's side just a bit, brushing a quick kiss over his shoulder. //This tastes so much better than just fruits and almonds. Thank you.//

//Welcome,// he replied, nosing his shoulder before finishing up his meat. He'd have to get something fresh ish soon, but he could wait until Bruce was done. Much as he believed in the other Alpha, and even with Phil bonded to him, he was not going to leave Phil in the house with an Alpha in Rut.

Finishing up all but the last couple bites, Phil looked down at it before glancing back to Clint's side of the plate. It was more done than Clint's, but still, he carefully scooted them across to him, smiling fondly.

Clint grinned and took the last few bites for himself before leaning in to kiss him. //My perfect Omega.//

Smiling a bit more and blushing, Phil ducked his head after the kiss. //I'm going to try to be, at least.//

//Just be yourself,// Clint replied, kissing his head and moving to clean up after their meal.

Hopping up, he took the plates, nosing under Clint's chin quickly. //I'll take care of supper dishes.//

Clint grinned. //Do you want apron?// He asked, eyes twinkling.

Laughing, he shook his head as he moved for the sink to start rinsing things off and getting the water and soap going. //Not cooking anything, no reason to fear an unpleasant burn.// Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned a bit more. //Thank you for the offer though.//

Clint grinned and waggled his eyebrows, going to hang up the apron he'd been using and moving to plant kisses across the back of Phil's shoulders while he worked, arms slipping around his waist.

Quickly washing and rinsing the dishes, Phil hummed and swayed in place, letting his love flow openly. He keened softly at the kisses that went butterfly soft across his neck and occasionally dropped his suds covered hands down to rest over Clint's.

Blinking slow, and satisfied, he pulled Phil, soapy hands and all, away from the sink the moment he was done. //Show me the movie?// he asked.

//The Princess Bride?// Phil tucked himself under Clint's chin for a moment before he nodded and took his hand. //We can curl up on the couch and watch it.// The soft blue blanket Clint had given him as part of a present was draped over the back of the couch, they could cuddle up under it while they watched and the snow fell outside.

//Yes, with the words on?// He asked, walking gladly with him.

//Of course. I wouldn't expect you to try to read their lips. You'd miss things.// 

Clint moved to lay the blanket on the couch for them to wrap around themselves, letting Phil put on the movie.

Getting everything set up and ready to go, Phil moved back to the couch, smiling as he got himself settled in and comfy. //I apologize now if I start to think the dialog along with it. I'll try very hard not to.//

//It will add to the experience,// Clint said, wrapping the blanket around him and cuddling him up close.

Warmth and love rushed through him at that, before he nuzzled in and hit play on the remote.

**~JANUARY 13~**

A few days later, while Clint was outside shovelling the path, Tony shuffled downstairs looking pretty much hungover and sounding like a classic zombie as he pawed at the coffee maker.

Looking up from his place in the sitting room, covered by a blanket, a book in his lap, and definitely not entirely looking forward to going back to work the next morning, Phil huffed a soft laugh at the sight of him. "The creature lives,"

Tony flipped him off, got his coffee and shuffled to sit down. Unlike Phil, who looked to be shirtless, Tony was fully dressed. He drank some of his coffee. Looked up, and blinked. "Did it turn summer when I wasn't looking."

Blush raced up Phil's neck and cheeks as he shook his head, snuggling himself into the blanket a bit more. "No. I just... didn't feel like... getting dressed." The pink turned a darker shade as he quickly lifted his book to hide behind.

"Oh," Tony said, accepting it until his brain started working and he coughed, half choking on the coffee. "How not dressed are you under that blanket."

Phil stayed quiet, face practically buried in the book.

"Are you in tighty whities?"

Phil curled himself up in his blanket all the more, carefully shifting it and wiggling until he was completely wrapped in it again; only his eyes, tufts of hair, and his fingers holding the book visible.

Tony put the cup down, eyes widening. "Phillip Coulson, are you naked under there just waiting for your Alpha to come in out of the cold so you can warm him up?" he asked, slowly grinning at the teasing.

Lowering the book and trying to maintain as much dignity as possible, Phil sat up a bight straighter and squared his shoulders. "The idea of putting clothes on was, quite literally, making me itch. So...." He trailed off, shrugging, and quickly partially disappeared back down into his blanket.

"Holy crap, I didn't think I was right!" Tony said, before putting his hands over his face. "Oh god, the nudity's CATCHING!"

Blushing all the harder, Phil groaned and completely wrapped himself up in the blanket, disappearing entirely into the soft blue folds.

"Wait wait, does that mean this is a nudist colony, now? Can we have a nudist colony when there's snow outside? Is there some kind of rule of naturalism we have to follow? Are you allergic to clothes now?" Tony was grinning softly as he teased him.

He groaned all the more, whimpering softly before peeking out of the blanket. "...this is way more awkward than when it's just me and Clint..." he mumbled softly, shaking his head and moving to stand, glad that it was a large blanket and didn't give anything away.

Tony paused. "Um, before you go.... do you have a first aid kit?"

Tilting his head, Phil paused and turned, looking Tony over. He was pale, and thinner than he'd ever been before. With his lips pressed together, he motioned for him to follow. "C'mon. It's upstairs."

Tony pushed himself tiredly to his feet and followed with a slight limp in his step. Maybe the zombie shuffle hadn't all been exhaustion.

Phil moved them quietly upstairs and into his and Clint's bathroom. He wanted to have a talk with him, anyway. "So... how're things going with you and Bruce?"

"They're good. He's sleeping. I feel like one of those weird Australian rodents."

"That's... an awkward mental image, but, okay." He tilted his head as it suddenly clicked. "Oh! You mean the [Antechinus](http://newsfeed.time.com/2013/10/07/ladies-meet-antechinus-the-mouse-who-humps-himself-to-death/)?" Laughing, Phil shook his head as he reached out to open the cabinet the kit was in. "Yeah, welcome to my world 18 days a year. With another 18 to 24 days of trying to recover even though you're still maybe a little bit wanting or needing more."

"No...." Tony shook his head. "You're made for it. The hormones in your system adjust to your body's instincts." He grabby hands'd for the case and rooted around for some anti-inflammatory pain killers and ointment.

"I know..." Phil glanced down, thought for a moment and looked back up. "Tony? Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked, taking a double dose of the pain killers with a glass of water. He pocketed the ointment.

"That you...." He paused, trying to gather his words just right. "That you've been starving yourself?"

"Who says I'm starving myself? I'm eating," Tony said, setting the little cup back at the sink. He pocketed the painkillers, too. He'd have to go buy some when he was sure he could walk more than the length of the great house.

"I'm not talking about regular food, Tony. I know you eat that. I mean... blood. You need it."

"I'm fine."

Reaching out, Phil touched his arm gently. "Tony. Please? You're my best friend. My Omega-Beta. Remember?"

Tony frowned. "I'm fine. I'm eating that barely cooked meat now, and everything," he told him with a sigh.

"That's a start, at least," Phil murmured, his hand still on Tony's arm. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. And neither does Bruce, or Clint. But especially not me. I mean, who else is going to harass me for deciding to sit downstairs in nothing more than a blanket? Or bring me food and water when I'm too lost to Harsh Heat to think about getting my own?" Tilting his head enough to meet Tony's gaze, he gave a soft smile. "Who's gonna help me when the time comes to find out if I'm with pup or not - and keep it a secret?"

Tony's smile at that was a little worn, but that could easily be attributed to his exhaustion. "I'm not going anywhere, Phil. I stupidly figured you could handle yourself for a few months, and you go and attach yourself to a homeless Deaf vampire - god knows what'd happen if I went anywhere _now_ ," he teased slightly.

"I know. I may run off and actually join a nudist commune or something,” he snarked back with a smile. "And besides that," Phil gave a small shrug, fixing his blanket. "Need you to be strong and healthy at mine and Clint's Bond Party. In March. Especially if my parents and siblings decide to attend."

Tony snorted a laugh, then grinned. "Can I harass your brother surreptitiously?

"Heh, if you really want to, I'm not going to stop you. Though, from what I understand, he's in high school now. And plays football. ...And following in dear ol' dad's footsteps."

"...And probably bigger than me. Bruce can harass him, I'll harass your dad," Tony said before suddenly leaning in and wrapping one arm around Phil in a hug, crouching just slightly to tuck up under his chin before pulling back. "I gotta crash - coffee's not doing it for me."

"Want me to walk you back to your room?" Phil kept his arm securely around Tony's waist, concern evident on his face as he looked his Omega-Beta over quickly.

"I'm tired, Phil. And so sore I'm tempted to knock over a hospital for morphine, only that would take _effort_. I can walk back to our rooms," he said, but leaned into him anyway.

Phil kept his arm around Tony, and the blanket secure around himself, as he gently pulled him back out into the hall. "Right right. Humor me, right now. Lemme get you back to Bruce safe and sound, okay?"

"Okay," Tony sighed, shuffling along.

Phil helped Tony back to the room Bruce had picked out for them and cast a small smile when he saw the Alpha curled up in the bed, asleep. Looking back to Tony, he nudged shoulder to shoulder. "Go curl up with your Mate. We'll see you guys in the morning. If you need anything, though..."

"Yeah, I know. Thank Clint for sending up the food the past few days?" Tony asked, pulling off his shirt.

"I will. Go get some rest. You need it." Leaning in, he nosed against Tony's temple fondly before stepping back and wrapping his blanket around himself a little bit tighter. "I promise, you won't find me sitting curled up in just a blanket again."

"Teasing aside, Phil - it's your home. Not like I haven't seen you naked before," he said, hugging himself a little. "See you later."

With a small smile, Phil nodded before slipping out the door and heading back off to his own side of the house to get dressed. Or, at least put sleep pants on.

Tony sighed and finished undressing - Phil did have a point about not wanting to wear clothes once mated - and used the ointment on his sore rear before climbing back into bed. He put the painkills and ointment IN the bed stand drawer instead of on it. He didn't want Bruce to know.

Bruce mumbled in his sleep, uncurling when he felt his Mate slip back into bed next to him, and pulled his Omega towards him to cuddle and hold while he slept. He'd never know about the ointment hidden in Tony's drawer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((warning.... vampireyness? Also hankies are your friend. ~R))

**~JANUARY 17~**

**For** the next few days, things continued as usual. Phil had gone back to work at the library, and his Beta helpers were thrilled to find their head librarian had a bond mark on his neck. Bruce, having recovered from his Rut, was back to working on his own things as well, though kept a very careful eye on Tony and wouldn't really stray far from him. He still didn't like the fact his Mate refused to feed, and with each passing day, the more he worried.

Clint, too, was back to work, mending fences and helping keep an eye on the gravid bovines over at the Lewis farm, as well as helping other farms keep their livestock safe.

Tony was focused on his own work, inventions, and putting out feelers to contacts regarding advances in hearing augmentation. He spent a lot of time working from the house - now that he and Bruce had fully moved in - tinkering and building, and sitting long in his office room having conversations with his company and working on his computer. He ate food, same as Phil - and remained unaware with the bits of blood added to it... but it wasn't enough.

He was getting tired... shaky... and sallow.

 **Friday** , after work, Phil sent a text to both Bruce and Clint. [`We need to do something about Tony. He needs help.`]

He was only two blocks from the library when a response from Bruce came back through. [`Agreed. I'll be home in a half hour. I think maybe the three of us should try talking to him. Together.`]

Clint's own text took a few more minutes to arrive. [`I'll be there by then. We may have to hold him to Bruce's throat.`]

[`If we can avoid that, it'd be preferred. But I understand. See you there.`]  Bruce's reply came through.

Phil gave a sad nod, slipped his phone back into his pocket, and continued home. He sighed as he hung his coat and scarf up before slipping his snow boots off. "Tony?" He called, making his way in sock feet through the house.

"Phil?" Tony called back, the door to the room he was using as an office open. He pushed himself up and went looking for him. "You're home early."

He shrugged, smiling a bit as he wandered closer to the office. "Well, Jemma's been asking for more time, so I figured I'd give her a thrill and let her close tonight and I'd take off. I have more than enough vacation time racked up - think I can afford to leave a couple hours early."

Tony smiled, coming in and nosing under Phil's chin. "You do realise that means she's going to probably have Leo over to help reorganise some of the stacks."

"Probably. So long as I can still find things, it should be okay though." He grinned, nosing against Tony's temple before giving him a small hug. Stepping back, he glanced off into the office before looking back at Tony. "What'cha been working on?"

"Don't tell," Tony said, grinning and leading Phil back into his office area. "But, I'm in contact with some auditory-advancement companies.”

"Auditory-advancement companies?" Phil followed in, a confused look on his face before going wide-eyed. "For Clint?"

Tony grinned. "Think about it. He's never been tested, has he? There might be enough left to be salvageable. Maybe with aids, or a cochlear implant. You CAN'T tell him - it'd be cruel if I can't figure it out - but I wanna see if things I can build can make them even better for others first - before we get his hearing checked. Think about it. If he can hear, he can learn to speak. You'd get to hear him talk, and he'd hear you," Tony grinned.

"He'd hear _everyone_ ," Phil stared at the computer screen in absolute awe before looking back to Tony. "That... that would be incredible! You'd have to make sure they're comfortable though. He's never worn anything like it, so if they're even the slightest bit awkward, there's a good chance he won't want to wear them."

"I know, that's the hardest part to figure out. Implants would be great for that, but he'd have to submit to surgery - and as old as he is... he might not have the best ideas on it," Tony made a face, swayed a little and moved to sit down. "I really wanna do this."

Nodding, Phil leaned against the desk, watching carefully as Tony paled again. "I'll talk to Clint about it when you figure out if it'll work or not. I may be able to convince him to have the surgery, if it means he'll be hearing." He frowned though, tilting his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just been up a while," Tony smiled from where he sat. "So, it's a good idea, right? I'm not being all meddley where I'm not wanted?"

"No, of course not." Phil shook his head, arms folded in front of him. "He and I were kind of talking about if he'd be able to hear our pup like he hears me now that we're bound... trying to figure out if that'd be a thing or not. If this works, then... that'd be incredible."

Tony grinned. "You've got him in your head? That's GREAT."

Phil grinned a bit and nodded. "It really is. It makes communicating so much easier. Being able to talk to him from across the house is amazing."

"Makes everything feel warm and wanted, huh?" he asked.

Blushing a bit, Phil nodded. "Yeah... really does." He glanced to his watch before pushing off from the desk. "Hey, I'm gonna get changed and then you wanna come downstairs and watch a movie with me or something?"

"Sure, I'll finish up here," he replied a nod, but then thought of something. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll tell me if he tries to mind-guilt you, right?"

Turning at the door, Phil gaped at Tony for a minute before clicking his jaw shut and nodding. "I don't think he'd ever try to mind-guilt me, but yes. I'll tell you if he does."

Tony smiled and nodded and turned back to his terminal, getting back to the email he was working on. "Good. I'll be downstairs in a few.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes, then I'm coming after you and dragging you downstairs with me."

"Be gentle," Tony chirped absently, already falling back into his zone.

Sighing heavily, Phil moved off for his room to change clothes. //Clint?//

//Yes?//

//We need to do something for Tony. Tonight. He can hardly stand for more than a couple minutes.//

//I wasn't joking when I sent that text. I've had to force him to feed before, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to this point earlier, even with sneaking blood into his food.// Clint's worry was comparable to Phil's across the bond.

Hanging his work clothes up and changing into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, Phil sighed as he ran a hand down his face. //He's going to hate us for this... but he needs it. I don't want anything to happen to him.//

//If he refuses, it's the only option. He asked to be turned, Phil. Nobody forced this on him, he needs to come to terms with what it means.//

//I know. I wonder if he's regretting asking?//

//Bruce and I think it's something else. Something pre-turn, deep ingrained, that makes this frighten him. What do you think?//

Bouncing down the stairs to start things up in the living room and get popcorn going in the kitchen, he shrugged, seemingly to no one. //It's possible. I think maybe something to do with his Dad. I know, me, him, and Bruce bonded in college over our 'daddy issues'. Seems we all had messed up fathers growing up.//

The fact that Clint growled at that even came through the bond, audible to both their minds.

//It's one reason we're so protective of each other.// Phil's mind voice was quiet, calming. //He and I are going to be in the living room watching a movie. Let me know when you're home.//

//I will, I may be a little later than Bruce. I love you.//

//I love you too. I'll see you when you get home.//

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn, and a water, Phil wandered back out to the living room before heading back up the stairs and doing as promised, dragged Tony down the stairs. "Break time. Away from the computer. Get downstairs."

Tony whined and stumbled along, but at least he was sort of at a stopping point when Phil came for him. "Do you have some kind of pause radar?" he asked.

"Nope, just know you that good I guess. C'mon. Movie time."

"What movie are we watching?" Tony asked, pausing to lean on the doorway to the tv room.

Getting things settled, Phil shrugged as he picked up a few cases. "I was thinking something relatively funny. So, either 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'," he set one case down to put the next on display, " 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar'," again the case was set down, "Or 'Independence Day'. Because Will Smith likes to give aliens a hard time, apparently, and what could be better than a movie with Will Smith, Bill Pullman, and Jeff Goldblum?"

"Oooh I haven't seen ‘To Wong Foo’ in forever, though," Tony said, finally making his way farther into the room and curling up on the couch.

With a sharp nod, Phil dropped the other case to the coffee table and grabbed up ‘To Wong Foo’. "Then Patrick, John, and Wesley in drag it is. I always did have a soft spot for Chi Chi Rodriguez."

"Makes me think of the Halloween before our last Spring Break."

Phil's hand froze, staring straight ahead of him before shaking his head. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about...."

"My red dress was devastating, and your blue number was positively gal next door," Tony said.

"No cluuuuuuue what you're talking about, Tony." Popping the movie in, he grabbed up the remotes to hit play. With a flop back into the couch, he sighed. "Jasper and Bruce looked the best out of the four us, anyway."

"Bruce has better hair, and nobody gets a cleaner shave than Jasper," Tony huffed, scooting over and laying his head in Phil's lap to watch the movie.

Phil wiggled a bit to get comfy before hitting play and letting his hand drop to rest on Tony's arm. "No denying that. Jasper always did know how to get that baby soft and smooth shave. The jerk."

"Totally an asshole," Tony grinned. "I should check in on him." His eyes started drifting shut at the opening scenes.

He moved his hand gently up and down Tony's arm. If he couldn't get the man to feed, at least he could maybe get him to get a little bit of sleep. As the first few minutes of the movie played through, Phil gave a small smile when he felt Tony drift off against him. It wouldn't be too much longer before Bruce and Clint got home. Oh how he hoped Tony wouldn't totally hate them all for this.

Tony's favorite pillow was a lap, and one of his favorite laps had always been Phil's. Phil's lap usually was accompanied by Phil's couch - and some kind of peaceful aura, of all things.

 **Not** much more than fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and shut, and a minute after that, Bruce appeared in the doorway to the TV room. He froze when he saw the screen, groaned, and buried his face in his hands. "Of all things, why that?"

Phil glanced up over the back of the couch and grinned, waving him over. "Sorry. Tony picked it. Here, I'll swap spots with you. He's actually asleep, so...."

"Clint not home yet?" Bruce asked, waiting for Phil to get up so he could slip into the spot and nestle his Mate in close.

"Not yet, no. Should be any minute now, though."

Giving a small hum and nod, Bruce slid down onto the couch, shushed Tony quietly, and began stroking his fingers through his hair. He sat quiet for a long moment before looking back up to Phil. "I've been working on something at the University. Sort of a side project, but one that could be revolutionary. There's surgeries and procedures to change some designations. I... I'm trying to find if there's an actual way for a Beta to become a full Omega, something beyond hormone therapies to simulate scent."

Phil's eyes widened as he settled on the coffee table, elbows on his knees. "How? I don't... I mean, I know it's possible for Alphas or Omegas to become Betas, or for Betas to become Alphas, but... I don't... see how it'd be possible to become a _full_ Omega. Able to whelp and everything?"

Bruce nodded silently. He looked down to Tony with a sad smile. "He wants to be able to, so much. I have to at least try. It could work. Maybe. I hope."

//I am nearly home - how are things?// Clint asked through the bond.

//He's sleeping. Bruce just got here a minute ago and is cuddled up with him.// Was Phil's reply, only slightly pausing in his conversation with Bruce in order to answer Clint.

//Alright. See you shortly.//

Tony ground his teeth in sleep.

Bruce shushed Tony, stroking his fingers through his hair gently. "We're gonna hafta hold him down, aren't we?"

Phil nodded as he frowned. "Clint thinks so, yeah. We'll try talking to him first, though... maybe if all three of us talk to him?"

"He'll feel cornered and attacked. It's going to make things worse."

"Then it'll work him up enough to get his face against your neck and get him to eat. You and I both know he's got issues brought on by his dad. All three of us do. Except we've both worked to get over them. Tony's willfully letting this one destroy him."

The sound of Clint's bike came down the driveway and he parked up in the small garage (still in the process of being built) before coming into the house.

Tilting his head, Phil pushed himself up off the coffee table and moved to go meet his Mate at the door. "I'm not going to let him be destroyed by this, Bruce. Clint said so himself, Tony asked, _begged_ to be turned - it was the last thing he communicated. He knew what he was becoming when he did, he took care of Clint. He doesn't get to welch on it now." His voice was firm, determined and everything about him on edge as he waited for Clint to come inside.

Clint came in, and the first thing he did was kiss Phil's forehead, then his bond mark.  //Your heart too fast beating.//

Phil shook his head, relaxing a bit at the kisses. //Just... refusing to let Tony use his daddy issues as an excuse to letting himself starve to death.//

//It's happening too long enough.// Clint replied, resting a hand on Phil's nape before moving into the room and nodding to Bruce. //I don't like Tony's looking,// Clint added. Tony _looked_ as though he were truly dead and awaiting burial.

Phil frowned, nodding his agreement as he moved back into the room and settled down on the coffee table again. "#We're going to have to wake him up.#"

"I'll do it... hang on," Bruce stroked his fingers through Tony's hair again, leaning down to press a kiss to his head gently. "Tony? Time to wake up."

Clint sat on the edge of the coffee table, watching as Tony took a minute to be roused, then groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.

Bruce gently rubbed his hand up and down Tony's side and chest. "Hey. C'mon, sit up for a little bit, okay?"

"Tired," Tony half growled, sitting up, opening eyes that were glowing dully.

"I know you are, but... we need to have a talk," Bruce glanced up to Clint, giving a nod. "All of us."

Tony looked among them. "What."

Clint waved slightly to get Tony's attention. #You need to stop starving yourself.#

Phil glanced between his Mate and his best friend. "#Clint's right. You've been eating regular food, yeah, but you can't go off that alone, anymore.#"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine," he said firmly.

"No, Tony," Bruce shook his head, voice firm and steady. "You're not. Have you seen yourself, lately? You _look_ like you're dead."

Phil grabbed his phone from his pocket, and without a word snapped a quick picture, turning the screen for Tony to see what he really looked like (or, well, as best he could given vampires and cameras don’t mix). "Yes, it's blurry, but you can still see it enough to know that you don't look right anymore."

"Why the hell does it do that, anyway - I still have a heartbeat and breathe - is this some kind of Dresden magic thing? Is magic involved? We need to figure this out, I heard there's a lady in Lousiana, maybe we can talk to her," Tony said, moving to get up on shaky limbs.

Bruce grabbed him by the arm, pulling him easily back down onto the couch. "No. Sit. Tony this _needs_ to _stop_."

Tony growled, unable to pull away. "I'm FINE," he shouted. "I'm functional!"

"You're STARVING YOURSELF and worrying the hell not just out of me, but out of PHIL and CLINT!" Bruce's eyes flashed an angry green as he kept hold of Tony's arm, refusing to let him go. "Phil and Clint have made a very good point. You _ASKED_ for this Tony. Literally _ASKED_ to be turned!"

Phil clenched his jaw, digging his dull nails into the palms of his hands, mentally relaying things to Clint in case he wasn't able to catch everything.

Clint let his appreciation cross back over as he watched this unfold, moving to put himself slightly between Phil and their friends. Phil was the only mortal of them - fragile.

"Yes, I ASKED," Tony snarled, fangs now poking into his lip. "Because there was no way in hell I was going to leave Phil ALONE. And I'm NOT. I'm stronger, I can protect him better now - when everyone's off working - because I don't have to GO somewhere to do my job!"

"#Tony, you can hardly stand on your own! You couldn't stand for two minutes, upstairs. _And_ you fell asleep before Vida could comment that the little Latin boy in drag that was crying.#" Phil nodded back to the TV, the movie having been paused. "#That wasn't even ten minutes in.#"

"GOOD!" Tony shouted at Phil, taking a step forward, then back and trying to yank his arm out of Bruce's grasp as Clint, his sire, took a (to him) threatening step forward. He kept his eyes on his dear friend, his Omega (because as Omega as he was, he would always have to be Beta first when it came to Phil, always and forever). "See? See how bad it can get? Is THIS what you want?! It's bad enough I've become everything my father said I would -- I _refuse_ to watch you wish you could do the same!" Tony's eyes flashed briefly. In pain, and exhausted... and maybe a little mad with the thoughts he kept having while forcing himself to stay awake, working to give Phil the privilege of his Alpha's hearing.

Clint put up a hand, grasping Tony's chin and then thumbing his fang, letting it prick his finger, and put blood on his tongue.

Tony whined and shook his head. "STOP IT."

"#We're not talking about _me_ , Tony. Don't change the subject!#" Phil protested.

Bruce held his grip on Tony's arm firm, watching Clint carefully before pulling him back in against him again. "Stop using your dad as an excuse, Tony. None of us had great relationships with our dads, you're the only one letting his words keep you down. You're letting him win."

"Don't even start, Phil - don't you think I've noticed you getting all maudlin about being alive in a house full of _dead people_ ," he scoffed, shaking his head and ignoring his Alpha. "You want this? It fucking _hurts_ to change, Phil, tears you apart at a visceral level. And what happens if you can't get blood, huh? You get to BITE PEOPLE. You can't even stand lobster if it still has its head, or fish if the skin's still on - and you think you can _BITE PEOPLE_?!"

Phil swallowed hard, doing his best not to shrink down and away, refused to whimper - even though everything in him was standing on end and screaming for him to _run! Hide! Get low, get small, show your stomach in surrender._ What was worse, was knowing that Tony was right. He was so incredibly _right_.

"Tony. _Enough!_ " Bruce snapped, putting every bit of Alpha influence he could into his words.

Clint growled, a low rumble, and he grasped his chylde by the throat with one hand, while signing swiftly with the other, thinking the words to Phil as he did so. He knew Tony had picked up enough to follow along - and at the moment didn't care whether Bruce had, as well.

#The turning hurt, because you fought it. You fought every step of the change, and you are fighting now. You will stop this madness.#

Tony snarled, his control slipping.

Bruce shook his head, letting go of Tony so he could move to be in the line of sight also. "I don't understand why you _insisted_ on being turned, but then _fought it_ tooth and nail. This ends _now_ , Tony. It ends, or..." A sudden lump formed in Bruce's throat. //Or you'll have to be put down before you go crazy. I can't do that to Phil. And I don't want to have to do it either. I love you. You're Mine. But this _needs_ to end.//

Tony clawed at Clint's hand, fighting tooth and nail, literally, to get away as the two Alphas held him still. He fought, and Clint got behind him, grabbing his hands and locking them in one at the small of his back, grasping his nape and shoving his mouth to his Alpha's throat.

They'd already tried talking. He wasn't going to wait for Tony to try and feed off his own body as he had when he was first changing.

Bruce grabbed hold of Tony's shoulder, one hand going up to hold the back of his head flush to his neck. //DO IT TONY.//

With his sire's hand on his neck, his Alpha's on his head, and the slow pulse against Tony's lips, he kept fighting, weakly struggling and snarling and keeping his teeth clenched, for only a moment longer before sobbing and giving in and biting - sharp fangs finding the vein unerring and the first splash of blood had him struggling briefly once more before he latched on tight, deep red staining his mouth and Bruce’s skin at the edges.

Bruce held him tight and close, keeping him from struggling too much before finally sinking them back down into the couch. His grip loosened as Tony finally began to drink freely and stayed in place.

From his spot at the coffee table, Phil quickly looked down at his hands, the floor, the walls, anywhere he could that wasn't watching his friend finally give in and feed from Bruce.

Clint waited a moment longer to make sure Tony would stay put, then went over to Phil and led him out of the room, leaving the other two. If Tony got enough, and he knew Bruce would encourage it, even if it meant Bruce would need what was left in the fridge - he'd manage for at least another month or few before it got bad again.

Hopefully they'd find a way around that sooner instead of later. //Come upstairs, Phil,// he said, keeping a hand on the small of his back as he led him away.

 **Leaving** the pair on the couch, Phil kept his head lowered and shoulders just slightly hunched as he was led up the stairs to their bedroom. He wanted to be sick, not just because of Tony finally tearing into Bruce's neck, but because of everything Tony had said, too.

How true it had all been.

//You should not being there,// Clint said, pulling him into the sitting room between their bedroom and the hall - the someday Nursery. //I'm sorry.//

Phil shook his head, swallowed thickly, and moved to nestle himself under Clint's chin. //No I... my being there worked him up enough to finally feed. It's okay.//

//You're upset. Isn't okay.// Clint rested his hand on Phil's nape and held him securely.

//I'll be okay. I... I know Tony wasn't himself, and he felt cornered. He lashes out when he's cornered. He... he didn't mean it.//

Clint's hold tightened slightly.

Snuffling softly, Phil turned to press his nose in against the hollow of Clint's neck, just breathing him in and letting the scent help to settle him. //I'll be okay... really.//

//Is it truth?// he asked, even his mind-voice quiet.

//...Is what true?//

//Does life upset you.//

Taking a deep breath, Phil pressed himself in all the closer, shaking his head after a long moment. //I don't... the thought of you and Tony and Bruce watching me grow old while you three stay the same... the thought of one day having to leave you because I'm suddenly old and grey and you're still you... I...//

Clint pulled back only to draw Phil into a tender kiss. //I will follow you, Phil. I will not let you leave me behind.//

Phil kissed back, whimpering softly as he clutched Clint's work shirt tight in his hands. //I don't want to leave you behind.//

//You won't,// Clint promised, hand on the back of Phil's neck, his other hand gently rubbing his back.

Pulling back from the kiss, Phil shook his head, snuffled again and quickly wiped at his eyes and nose. //Tony's right though. I'd never be able to bite anyone. I don't like it when the head is still on my lobster, or skin's on the fish... I... I don't even like chicken that's still on the bone.//

//Phil - I will love you entire life,// Clint promised, not shifting his grasp. //And when your time come, I will lie beside you.//

His breath caught in his chest as just what Clint was saying sank in. When Phil's life would one day come to an end, so would Clint's. Licking his lips, Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's shoulders before moving in for another kiss. //I love you. God, I love you.//

//I love you,// Clint affirmed, kissing him, holding him securely once more. //Never feel like you have to be someone else for mine. I made my choice when asked court you.//

Kissing him for another moment or two, Phil finally pulled back, nudging their noses together gently. Resting his forehead to Clint's, he opened his eyes to smile softly. //I do wish I could see Grace and Georg like everyone else, but... I've made it this long without being able to, I will be able to survive if it never happens.//

//You can always use computers talk to them,// Clint said, nudging back and smiling small and sweet.

//I know. They're just not always on or within sight.// Shifting, Phil settled in against Clint's side, pressing himself as close to him as possible. His head tucked under Clint's chin again, arms wrapped around his waist, Phil gazed around the mostly empty and undecorated room. //Do you think Tony will be better about this now? Maybe?//

//Maybe. May take more times to get through his thick skull. He is markedly stubborn,// Clint said thoughtfully.

//More so, or less, than me?// Phil grinned, nudging into his side gently. //I seem to remember you telling me I was also pretty stubborn.//

//It depends on a day,// Clint grinned at him.

//I'm only stubborn when I need to be.//

Clint started laughing quietly and tugged him to sit down with him on the futon.

Dropping down with him, Phil shrugged, still grinning. //What? It's true.//

//You do not always need to stubborn, sometimes you just liking it,// he said, tugging him into his lap.

Curling up in Clint's lap, Phil gave a small, fond smile and shrug. //Maybe a little bit.// With a soft sigh, Phil let his eyes fall shut. //Bruce is working on something that might be able to change Tony's designation, both officially and biologically, to Omega.//

Clint fell still and silent even of mind as he thought about this. //That, if he can, may help.//

//I hope so. I know he was feeling pretty sore after Bruce's Rut. So... if it can actually happen, that would definitely at least help him feel a little bit better.//

//Sore?// Clint seemed concerned. //Does his Alpha know?//

//I doubt it.// Phil shook his head and gave a soft sigh. //I think he'd rather not tell Bruce. Bruce would never forgive himself for even causing just a bit of soreness to him. Especially when they both knew going in that Tony really shouldn't be doing it.//

//My herbs would help.//

//With being sore?//

//Space out rut - so they don't have to have so often.//

Phil gave a thoughtful nod before snuggling in a bit closer. //You should talk to Bruce about it later. He may be willing to consider it. At least until things with Tony get smoothed over and straightened out.//

Nodding in agreement, Clint shifted in the seat - and Phil on his lap - so he could rest a hand on his Omega's stomach.

A thrill ran through him at that, his eyes flickering down to where Clint's hand sat, and a soft smile played on his lips. The very faint bulge that had been low on his stomach had smoothed back down earlier that week, allowing him to wear his jeans and work slacks again just in time for him to go back to work. He missed it, really. He'd been sad to see it gone. //Oh, I forgot to tell you. There was a message on the computer for me at work. I'm assuming it was from Grace and Georg. Congratulating us both on our Bonding.//

//I should come in tomorrow and thank,// he said in reply, gently rubbing Phil's stomach as he cuddled him, not fully realising he was doing it.

//I'd like that. I was going to ask if that now that we're a bound couple, if that meant I'd no longer be walked home after work.//

//You'll be walked - the past few days are different because I had a lot to catch up. You're safer - but I like spending time with you.//

Smiling and sighing contently, Phil leaned back just a little to give Clint more room for the gentle strokes across his stomach. //That's good, because you're stuck with me for a good long while.//

//Blessed with your company.//

Chuckling softly, he nodded, smiling as he leaned up just enough to kiss and nip the bottom of Clint's chin. //Yes. Exactly what I meant.//

Clint grinned. //Though I can't promise next few weeks. The Lewis cattle will birth soon.//

Phil tilted his head. //So soon? Isn't it still early for calves?//

//I know what they tell me,// Clint said with a shrug. //I'm Companion - I'm still learning farmhand trade.//

//And I grew up in Chicago. I really don't know anything about farming.// Phil turned his head, pressing a light kiss to Clint's cheek. //We should probably get some rest. Come shower with me, and come to bed?//

Clint grinned, his off tone laugh mingling with the laughter in his mind. //Gladly//.

Standing, Phil held his hand out for Clint with a soft, fond smile, ready to lead the way to their bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**~JANUARY 20~**

**Phil** made sure to keep a careful eye on Tony in the days following the intervention. Not that he really needed to, since Bruce rarely left his side and was doing all that he could to make sure Tony was getting enough blood in his system.

When he was tired, Tony snapped at people like a cornered animal... and Tony was tired most of the time. Clint tugged Phil to his side and kissed his hair.

Phil turned his head, looking up to Clint with sad eyes. He hated seeing his best friend in so much pain, so tired all the time. //Maybe having our little shared Bonding party with them should wait?// he finally asked. It was only supposed to be a little thing, just the four of them (before the slightly bigger one in the library basement later), but he didn't want to upset Tony somehow, either.

Clint shook his head. #I think that's the only thing he's looking forward to, outside of his project,# he answered in sign.

Glancing back at Tony, Phil gave a small nod. #We will still have it then. I'm just worried about him.#

#His fight,# Clint replied, glancing from the corner of his eye to where Tony was watching them warily, then back to Phil. #Our worry for him will not change him. He has to want to live.#

Oh how Phil wished he could be sure that his friend _did_ still want to live. He'd asked Clint to change him, but then rejected it once it was done. It made no sense to him. Nodding, he nosed Clint's chin gently, pouring all his love through the action and their bond, before pulling back to go sit by Tony. //If he doesn't want me around, we'll go out for a walk. Go to the library and you can spend time with Grace and Georg.//

Clint sighed and turned. //You know how to contact me. Be safe.//

//I will. I promise. I just want to try to talk to him. I love you.// He lifted his eyes back up to watch Clint for a moment before sitting down beside Tony. "What're you working on?"

Tony said nothing until the door closed. "Trying to figure out the logistics of testing your Alpha's ears."

"Yeah?" Phil smiled a bit and leaned over closer. "How's it going?"

"Not great," Tony grumbled. "Bruce is a hell of a lot younger than him, and I don't know how vampire physiology works." He huffed and leaned back rubbing at his face.

Phil's smile softened to something smaller, sympathetic. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Bruce could still help. What do you need to know?"

"I need to know if his hearing was damaged, or if he was born that way. If there's anything there _to_ fix."

"He was born that way, I think." Phil thought back on previous conversations he'd had with Clint, regarding his hearing. //Clint? Were you born Deaf? Do you know?//

//I think so - don't remember hearing, and the circus got me when I was a child.//

Tony groaned and threw his pencil across the room.

Phil flinched as the pencil went flying. //Okay. Thank you.// Sighing, he moved to retrieve it, setting it carefully back down on the desk next to Tony's elbow. "...I take it that's what you didn't want to hear?"

"No. No it's not. I can't fix something that isn't _there_ ," Tony groaned, his head thunking on the desk.

Heart sinking, Phil reached out to touch Tony's shoulder. "Well... he said he doesn't remember hearing... that the circus got him when he was just a kid. It's possible it was damaged in some traumatic way? That he blocked out?"

"I can't figure it out without getting a good look in - and I don't want to get his hope-" Tony shook his head without raising it.

"Maybe Grace and Georg can help with that?"

"How?"

"I... don't know." Phil bit his lip in thought. "They've known him since he was little. Maybe they know something Clint doesn't? Or maybe they could try to look in his ears for you? So long as they knew what to look for?"

"Maybe," Tony sat back. "No. This isn't-. Why am I even trying."

"Because you're Tony. And you've never known the meaning of the words 'give up'. Because you're my best friend. And you're trying to help my Mate be able to hear, so he can _really_ hear me, and so he can hear our pups cry and laugh and speak."

“Yeah.” Tony stood abruptly, knocking the chair over and walking out of the room.

Standing quickly, Phil went hurrying out of the room after him. "Tony?"

Tony kept walking to where he was keeping the books, shoving several to the floor while he pawed through them.

Phil stepped up beside him, touching his shoulder lightly. "Tony? What --"

"He's frozen in time, right? Can heal when he has fresh blood. WHY hasn't his hearing fixed itself," Tony threw another book halfway across the room before finding the one he wanted and paging through, finding a photograph of the workings of the ear. "Look at this. Lots of little tiny parts, any one of them can fuck him up. His balance is fine, so this part probably is too. Why can't I make him HEAR."

Phil shrank back when the book went flying. He stood speechless, frozen in place, unable to answer Tony's question.

"You guys get to have pups, why can't I fix it so he can HEAR them?" Tony said, yanking at his hair before slamming his fists down at the book, ducking his head down, shoulders hunched up and half shaking. "You should get to have that..." he whispered, and if he'd a tail, it'd be tucked tight to his belly.

Whimpering softly, Phil stepped up to try and comfort Tony, only to be intercepted by Bruce. The Alpha shook his head silently, and wrapped his arms around Tony tightly. "Shhhh... Tony. It's going to be alright."

Tony shook his head and whimpered, shoving the book off the table and shaking his head. "I have to fix it," he repeated. "Why can't I just fix it already?"

Holding him tighter, Bruce turned Tony so Tony's arms were pressed between them. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Tony."

Phil swallowed hard and slipped away from the pair, moving to go find Clint so they could go for a walk and just get out for a little while. Leave Tony and Bruce to themselves for a bit.

"I think I'm going mad," were the last words he heard Tony say, just as the door shut.

 **Clint** hadn't gone to the library, instead electing to shovel up last night's few inches of snowfall.

Slipping out the front door, Phil moved to curl himself up on the porch swing. He'd at least put his shoes on, but otherwise was out in just his jeans and a sweatshirt. It'd snowed. It was a mild enough night to be outside a little while without a jacket.

Clint noticed him after a few minutes, and stuck the shovel into a pile of the snow before coming up to the porch. He shook his head fondly, opening the front door long enough to grab a coat for Phil, and came to wrap it over his shoulders and sit beside him. #What's wrong?#

#I upset Tony,# he signed back.

#Tony's unstable right now#, Clint replied, folding his hands a moment before continuing. #We pushed him hard the other day. He needs to find his feet again. It's not your fault.#

//He thinks he's losing his mind.// Phil'd tugged his fingers into the sleeves of his sweatshirt and moved to lean in against Clint. //When I mentioned you and I maybe one day having a pup, he just....//

Clint wrapped the jacket better around Phil and put an arm around him. //Just what?//

//That's what got him upset. It wasn't because he can't have pups. He... he's upset because he wants to fix something, but he doesn't think that he can, and it's frustrating him.//

//Not everything can fixing.// Clint rested his chin on Phil's head.

That just made Phil's heart sink all the lower as he thought about the things in their lives that couldn't be fixed. Or possibly couldn't be. //I know....//

//And then like him people come and sometimes do it anyway. Not always, but sometimes. Doesn’t matter, even if he not fix it, I'm sure it will be fine.//

Turning, Phil kissed Clint gently before settling back into him again. He sat still for a long moment, just staring up at the clear January sky. //Clint? Why do you think your ears haven't healed? You can heal quickly after you've been hurt and have Fed, right?//

//Still scars from Before, maybe only fixes what's after you die. I have not thinking about it.//

//Oh, okay.// He sighed softly, wishing he had something good to tell Tony, to help him get the answers he was looking for.

//Did... you want me get ears assess?// Clint asked in an unusual display of nerves.

//Would it mean you'd have to go to a doctor here? That'd be dangerous, wouldn't it?//

//I don't know.//

Thinking for a minute, he pulled back enough to face him. #Would you let Bruce take a look at them? I think I'd feel better if he did, than if you went to someone else who panicked because you're, well, technically dead.#

#Maybe. We'll see.#

#For me? Please?#

#Yes,# Clint replied, taking an unneeded sigh and just holding him.

 

**~JANUARY 22~**

**Clint** slipped into the Library, shortly before closing, and went in search of Phil. He paused, seeing Georg roll his eyes at his wandering and pointing toward the stairs. With a brief #Thank you#, Clint went off to find his bonded.

Phil was at his computer, absently fiddling with things and sorting through different emails in his work account, humming under his breath, not that Clint could hear.

Smiling, he went up to Phil, resting a hand on the back of his neck, and leaning down to kiss his forehead. //It's getting late.//

Looking up, a bright smile spread across Phil's face. //Hey,// He moved to stand, folding himself in for a hug and to tuck his head under Clint's chin. //I was just trying to get caught up on a few things.//

//Do you need help?// Clint asked, pulling him in close.

//No, it was just emails. They can wait until tomorrow.// Nosing in against Clint's neck, Phil sighed contently before pulling back to kiss the corner of Clint's jaw.

He smiled softly at his beautiful Omega. //I learned something, today.//

//Oh?// Phil tilted his head curiously, one hand resting over Clint's ever slowly beating heart. //What was that?//

//My ears are not damaged in childhood, I am born Deaf.// He ran his thumb across Phil's nape.

Phil blinked a bit and gave a small whimper in the back of his throat. That was not going to make Tony happy. //Oh.// He tried hard to keep his disappointment out of his thoughts. //How'd you find that out?//

//Town doctor,// he answered, feeling the vibration of the whimper. //Wrong?//

//Nothing’s wrong,// Phil shook his head, moving back in for a quick kiss, a soft smile on his face. //I thought you were going to have Bruce look at your ears?//

//I ask. He isn’t that kind of doctor, and I wanted to find answer.// Clint said, not believing that it was nothing, but willing to let it drop. //Dr. Blake accommodating.//

Head tilted again, a questioning look on his face, Phil blinked up at Clint owlishly. #Who is Dr. Blake?# Force of habit having his hands move faster than his thoughts at the moment.

Clint nosed his temple then pulled back. #Dr. Donald Blake? Town doctor? Office near the bank, I notice this autumn.# He paused. #Big blond Alpha, uses walking stick?#

Phil thought for a moment, before finally giving a small head shake and shrug. He'd maybe, might have, seen someone matching that description, but wasn't really sure. #I don't know. My doctor is a couple towns over.# He shrugged again. //Guess I haven't been paying much attention lately.//

//Oh. The sign say family practitioner, so I think maybe you know him....// There was a tinge of something to Clint's mindvoice, like he was hiding something.

Shaking his head again, Phil made an apologetic face. He slipped his hand down Clint's arm to link their fingers together. //No, but that's okay. Let me close things up here and we can head home.//

Clint only nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze and letting him do as he needed.

Phil pulled away from Clint and quickly began shutting things down in his office, making sure everything was as it should be for the next day. He gathered up his coat, scarf, and gloves, and turned back to Clint with a smile. //Ready down here. You want to ask Grace and Georg to take care of the things upstairs?//

Clint smiled and nodded, heading upstairs to do just that.

Following behind, Phil gave another soft, content sigh. Things were feeling very much right in the world, for a change. On Sunday they'd be having their shared little private Bonding party with Bruce and Tony, and then in March have the bigger party with their family and friends.

Waiting for him at the top of the stairs, Clint reached a gloved hand to Phil so they could walk together back home. //Ready?//

Phil smiled as he took Clint's hand, and moved to press himself close to Clint's side, hugging his arm and offering up a bright smile. //Ready. Very ready.//

Glancing around the main room of the library, he watched as the computers flickered off, followed by the lights. "Thanks Grace," Phil called. "Thank you Georg."

Clint nodded goodnight to the ghosts before leading his beloved mate home.

 **Phil** talked with Clint about his day on the way home, told of the book he'd checked out for Clint that he thought his Mate might like, and of how much work he was going to be having to put in in the coming weeks taking stock and inventory of all the library books, and putting in orders for any replacements that might be needed or any books that might have just come out and needed to be added to the collection. Honestly, it was Phil's hope and dream to have the best little library in the county. At the very least.

Once home, he hung his winter gear up just inside the door and leaned up to press a slow, gentle, but thorough kiss to Clint's lips. //I'm going to go check on Tony, then find a little something to munch.//

Clint returned the kiss with a quiet laugh, keeping him close to draw it out a little longer. //I can start food after I shower,// he offered, breaking the kiss to breathe in his scent, hand on the back of Phil's neck.

Smiling softly, Phil hummed in appreciation of that thought and nosed just under Clint's chin. //Yeah, I like that plan. Thank you.// He pulled back, not enough to break the hold on his nape, but enough to put a little space between them. //I'll be down in a little while.//

Clint nodded, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and went to go bathe before making everyone something to eat. Knowing the scientists, knowing _Tony_ , food would be necessary.

 **Phil** made his way up to Tony's make-shift lab and knocked on the door gently. He wasn't sure if Bruce was in there or if he'd be interrupting anything. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony called back. He was seated at his desk, three books and two laptops open.

The door cracked open as Phil stuck his head in and smiled faintly, before stepping into the room. "Hey, what're you workin' on?"

"Same old same old, you okay?" Tony pushed back and regarded him.

"Mmhmm," Phil nodded and moved to sit in the chair near Tony's desk. "Just wanted to come see what you were up to, and to, uh let you know that Clint apparently went to that doctor in town? The new guy? Blake?"

"Yeah, he's that Alpha moved upstairs from your old apartment, remember?" Tony wasn't sure if Phil'd ever met the man, though. "What about him?"

Phil shook his head a bit and shrugged, pulling his feet up onto the chair to get a bit more comfortable. "Clint wanted to find out for sure if he'd lost his hearing somehow or if he'd been born deaf." Arms wrapped around his knees, Phil's features fell and he became almost hesitant to tell Tony what'd been learned. "He was born deaf..."

"...Oh."

"Yeah..." Phil frowned and slowly uncurled himself. "Which means there's nothing that can be done. Right?"

"Maybe," Tony frowned at the books on his desk. "From what I've learned, some kinds of damage are irreversible, and some kinds of birth defect are irreversible.... but that means there are some that can be fixed... we just have to figure out where the signal drops, and then we'll know." He dropped his face into his palms with a sigh. "Dammit..."

Phil pushed himself up out of the chair and moved to stand next to Tony, hand resting gently on his shoulder. "Tony, it's okay. Clint's never been able to hear. I don't think he minds that he can't," he said softly, comfortingly.

Tony shook his head and leaned it against Phil's hip. "You do, though. And he will, when you guys...." he sighed. "I gotta fix this, right? It would be good, fixing this."

"Not everything can be fixed though," Phil shook his head. "Clint and I talk through our bond and it's more than I could ever hope for."

"Mind-speak is nice," Tony agreed, closing his eyes and frowning. "But what's the point of being me, if I can't fix things?"

Stepping back just enough that he could see Tony's face, Phil quirked a brow. "What's the point of being you? Really, Tony? You're my best friend. There's more to you than just fixing things."

"It's what I do, though. I fix things. It's useless being a genius if I can't solve things for my best friend."

Phil thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to say that would help make Tony feel even the slightest bit better about himself.

"You know," He finally said, breaking the silence that fell between them, "One of the amazing things about being a genius is the fact you guys find breakthroughs for things others used to think was impossible. You invent things that change the world. But sometimes it's okay to ask for a little help. Why don't you go talk to Dr. Blake? Maybe between the two of you, you can come up with something?"

Sighing, Tony nodded. "I guess I could try that... if Clint's willing to let us work things out with him? We'll probably need some tests and things to know what we're working with." His mouth twisted in a thoughtful moue.

"I'll talk to him about it while we're eating," Phil squeezed Tony's shoulder before pulling away completely. "Speaking of eating, he's making food for everybody, so come downstairs with me?"

"Can I finish up what I was doing, first?" Tony wheedled, leaning back and looking up at him.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him, arms folded loosely over his chest. "I'll come get you when Clint's got the food ready, how's that? Or send Bruce up to get you if he's home? Where is he, anyway?"

"Someone got radiation poisoning, he's at the hospital. He probably won't be home tonight."

"Oh," Phil cringed slightly at the thought. "In that case, I'll come up to get you and you can hang out with us for the night, if you want to?"

"I don't want to horn in," Tony said with a small smile. "I'll be okay."

"What if I asked really nicely and said I'm in the mood for puppy piling on the couch with my Mate and best friend?"

"I'd like that," Tony admitted.

Grinning brightly, Phil gave a sharp nod, then started for the door. "Good. I'll come up to drag you down for supper when it's ready. Then we'll watch a movie or something."

Tony snortlaughed, "Okay, shoo," he said, waving at his Omega.

* * *

 **After** supper, they all curled up on the couch together, half watching a movie. Clint had Phil pulled up against his chest, Tony was laying with his head against Phil's thigh, playing with the hem at the ankle of the born Omega's pants.

Phil sighed contently at being the center of the puppy pile. For whatever reasons, he'd been feeling particularly snuggly the whole day. Now that he was home with his family, everything felt right in the world. Things felt, at the moment, like they used to.

Absently, Phil played with Tony's hair, even while nuzzling into his own Alpha's chest, breathing in his scent.

Tony, still slow to regain his strength, fell asleep a little more than halfway through the film, fingers resting gently on Phil's ankle, temperature cooling slightly as his heart reached its resting beat, his breath slowed to almost never.

Clint pressed a kiss to Phil's hair. //How things are?// he asked.

//Mmm?// Hummed Phil, lifting his head slightly to blink up at Clint, a soft, fond smile in place.

//No matter,// Clint said, kissing his nose and nuzzling him a little, resting his hand on Phil's

Nuzzling back, Phil settled into the couch and moved to rest his hand over Clint's. His attention turned back to the movie as he started move their joined hands in an absent petting motion. Touching and being touched were both high on his list for the night. //Mm... 'fore I forget...cuz I already did earlier. Tony wants your help with something.//

//What?// Clint asked, closing his eyes and just breathing in the scent of calm Pack.

//He wants to try and find a way to make it so you can hear. So that way you'll be able to hear when we have a pup and they cry or start to talk// Phil blinked heavily. //I said maybe you two could go talk to Dr. Blake. See if he could help.//

//I am willing. He seem nice, no threat.// Clint mused, then nodded. //Yes, I will.//

Smiling, Phil shifted to look up at him again. //Really?//

Clint nodded. Trying wouldn't hurt, and making the effort might even help Tony. //To try. Yes.//

Phil moved carefully so as not to wake Tony and leaned up to press a kiss to Clint's lip. His arms wrapped around his Mate's shoulders and he held himself close and tight, happily.

The embrace lasted a little while, before Clint reluctantly added, //it may not work.//

//I know...// Even Phil's mind was soft and slightly resigned, but he still held out hope. //I'm happy just that you agreed to try.//

Clint kissed his hair again, just as the movie ended. //Here, I carry Tony to his bed - and join you in ours, when he is settle.//

//Okay. I'll meet you upstairs.// Phil nosed Clint's chin gently before he shifted enough for Clint to stand and pick Tony up. He gave his friend's shoulder a light squeeze and smiled up at Clint gently.

//Love you,// Clint told him, before turning and taking Tony up.

//Love you// Phil answered back.

He watched as Clint carried Tony off, setting about to close things up and turn off the lights and electronics before heading up to make himself comfortable in bed.

Clint got Tony up to his room and took off his house slippers before tucking his chylde into bed. He ran his fingers through the dark curls before leaving the door cracked open. Even if he couldn't hear if there was a problem, perhaps Phil would.

He returned to their bedroom and stripped down before joining Phil in the bed.

Phil, who'd opted to sleep just in his sleeper pants, was curled up on his side, eyes closed but not quite asleep just yet. When he heard Clint slip into the room, he smiled softly and scooted, making room for Clint. //Hey you,// He greeted fondly, just opening his eyes enough to see his Mate as he snuggled back in against him. //Get Tony settled?//

//He did not wake,// Clint told him. His chylde had come down for food and cuddle piles already in his pyjamas, so it really was a simple thing. //I leave the door open, in case,// he added, nuzzling his Mate's hair.

Plastering himself to Clint's side, Phil rested his head over the slow beating heart and nodded. //Good idea. I know he doesn't really tend to sleep well on his own.//

//Should I bring him here?// he asked. It wouldn't be the first time the three had shared a bed. He should talk to Bruce about it, if it was something Tony needed.

Phil hummed thoughtfully for a moment, nuzzling Clint's chest before shaking his head. //Leave him for right now. I'm feeling snuggly, but mostly snuggly for just you.//

Clint huffed a silent laugh, wrapping his arm around him. //I love you,// he told him, reaching to turn out the light.

//Love you, too// Phil smiled and pressed a kiss to Clint's chest, got himself settled in, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Phil** had lived a long life, bearing several children to their happy family. Tony nudged his nose beneath Phil's wrinkled chin before Phil headed up to bed for the night - Bruce was working on something, the children were mostly grown and gone, living in houses of their own - but for one and her family living in the home Clint had built so long ago. Their children were asleep now, too, though, and Tony puttered about cleaning up before heading to bed with his own Mate for the night._

_In the morning, Tony woke early, shuffling to the kitchen for some coffee. It was Phil’s birthday, so he thought perhaps he’d bring a meal up for the Alpha family in their pack to eat in bed._

_Sausages, bacon, pancakes, juice, milk, coffee, and a small bottle of blood. It was a good breakfast._

_A scream rang through the house when he entered the Alpha-family bedroom with the cursory knock, as he often did._

_The lines of joy and age still etched Phil’s face as he lay, his head on Clint’s shoulder, Clint unchanged from so long ago._

_Phil’s heart did not beat. And, listening for long minutes, Tony found that Clint’s did not, either._

_Bruce came running at the scream, stepping carefully around broken dishes, moving to confirm what Tony could not bear to._

_Gone._

 

* * *

**Tony** woke with a start and a sob in his throat, tears on his cheeks. Assuredly, that was the future in store, but nothing would ever soften the blow of his best friend eventually succumbing to mortality. The bed felt big, and empty. He shivered as he climbed out, taking the blanket with him, trying to calm down.

He just.

He needed.

He slipped into the room between the hall and the master bedroom, the one that would one day be a nursery, curling up on the couch and listening. The swift calm human heartbeat of Phil in sleep was soothing amid the counterbeat of Clint’s slower heart, and he closed his eyes. Just a nightmare. Surely they wouldn’t mind him sleeping there, just tonight.

Phil shifted on the bed, snuffled softly and he turned his chilly nose in towards Clint's chest, and settled back down in sleep once more.

 

* * *

_**“Sure -**  go on ahead, Tony. I’ve got to hit the bank before I come home, shouldn’t take too long.”_

_The bank was in the next town, much larger than this one, and the turn around would take at least half an hour, more depending on lines. Tony nodded, grabbing up the baby carrier. “Well, we’ll just head on home and watch Kipper without you. You’re missing out!”_

_Phil laughed, waving Tony off. Tony took his little godpup home to watch munchkin TV while having cuddles waiting for everyone else to make it home. He’d had a rough winter, and was only now able to really get around to doing things again._

_Really, all he wanted to do was take care of the little one - and it seemed the others were more than fine with letting him._

_“Papa!” the child cried with a giggle, waving tiny pudgy hands toward the entryway. Which was weird, because Tony would have heard if the door opened._

_Standing there was Phil, looking like he was disoriented, a dark hole in his shirt._

_Tony could see right through him._

 

* * *

**Tony** woke, feeling like he couldn't move, like he was weighed down and captive to the nightmares playing over and over in his mind, couldn't even move to clutch his blanket, each breath a broken half sob.

Something somewhere, a noise or a feeling, woke Phil from his own slumber. He blinked his eyes wide, fully awake in an instant and feeling his own heart race despite not having had any dreams that would cause it. It was just one of those strange and sudden things that happened sometimes.

Frowning, he pressed a kiss to Clint's chest and moved to get up, shuffling out to get a drink. He paused though, once inside what would one day be the nursery, when he found Tony lying terribly still on the futon. Phil stepped closer, head tilted in concern. "Tony...?" He asked quietly, not quite sure if Tony were asleep or not.

Finally, _finally_ the sleep paralysis let him go, and Tony whimpered, sitting up and hugging Phil around the waist, all but clinging to him as he shut his eyes tight against the tears.

Startled, Phil wrapped his arms around Tony and just held on. "Tony? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "'m fine," he mumbled, just hanging on tight. "Din't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," Phil murmured, reaching down to clutch the back of Tony's neck, "It's okay. I woke myself up, apparently. S'okay."

Tony took shuddering, unneeded breaths. "'m sorry."

Shaking his head, Phil ran his fingers through soft, thick hair. "It's okay, Tony. C'mon. Let's go get some water and then you can come sleep with me and Clint, okay?"

"That going to be okay? It's not like it's.. overwatch time or anything," Tony said, swallowing and only pulling away reluctantly.

"It'll be fine, promise." Phil took a step back, giving Tony plenty of room to stand up. He reached for the blanket and wrapped it around Tony's shoulders securely. "We'll get a drink, then go back to sleep. Bruce should be home tomorrow, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe?" Tony rubbed at one of his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Phil wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders, keeping him drawn in close as they made their way towards the stairs that went straight down to the kitchen. "Well, from now on, whenever he's not home for the night, you come sleep in our room. Got it?"

Tony looked down at his feet, nodding. "I'd like that. Didn't want to ask."

As their feet touched the floor just outside the kitchen, Phil shook his head and led the way to the sink, pausing just long enough to pull down a couple glasses and hand one off to Tony. "I should have told Clint just to bring you right up to our room. I'm sorry, I didn't think of that until after you were already in your own."

"Hey, I'm a big boy, I'm only a couple years younger than you, I'm not helpless," he huffed with a small smile.

"I know," Phil gave a small smile in return, followed by a slight shrug. "But humor me, okay? You know I have a thing about taking care of people."

"Okay," Tony said. "Just in this," he added just to be contrary.

Phil laughed softly and nodded, finishing off his glass of water before setting it by the sink. "Thank you. Now, are you finished? Think you can get back to sleep, now?"

Nodding, Tony set his glass in the sink to deal with later. Talking to Phil had helped, if only to reassure him that he was alive. "I can try."

Clint's mind touched Phil's. //Problem?//

At the touch and gentle, sleepy voice, Phil paused only briefly. He still wasn't quite used to the fact he and Clint were able to mindspeak. //Tony was having bad dreams again, I think,// He answered, and turned back to Tony, motioning him back up the stairs. //We went down for a glass of water. Would it be alright if he slept with us until Bruce comes home?//

//Of course, he is family,// Clint replied, getting up to go pull on some boxers, thinking it might make Tony more comfortable to share a bed outside of heat if he wasn't skyclad.

//Thank you. Be back up in a minute,// Phil gently nudged and prodded Tony along, guiding him back to the master bedroom. "C'mon. I think I can handle being a Phil Sandwich for the night."

Clint was just getting back into the bed, half watching the door as he pulled down the covers and waved them both over. #Come sleep, Tony. Family bed is for grown-ups, too.#

Tony huffed and shook his head, smiling his thanks as he moved around to the other side.

Phil climbed up onto the bed and wedged himself down against Clint. He paused after a moment and looked over his shoulder to Tony. "Unless you'd rather be in the middle?" He just couldn't promise that he wouldn't wind up sprawled across Tony to lay across both him and his Mate at some point during the night.

"I'm okay," Tony said, climbing in and curling up against Phil's back, ear pressed to listen to his heart.

Clint pulled the blanket up over all of them, reaching to lay one arm across Phil, his hand on Tony's shoulder protectively. //Sleep//.

With a happy, content and settled huff, Phil nodded, yawned and snuggled down into the mattress. As he was slowly drifting off, he reached behind himself to pull Tony's arm across as an extra "blanket" and cuddle down in between them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((my birfdae's in two days... if I'm lucky, I'll do updates again then, too :) I really think you guys'll like it! ~R))


	7. Chapter 7

**~JANUARY 23~**

**Clint** left Tony and Phil all snuggled up in the master bedroom with a laptop and snacks, taking the shopping list Phil had been making on his way out.

He now stood in one of the aisles at the small grocery market, puzzled at the amount of 'oddlings' on the list he'd been given.

> _Roast, frozen veggie mix, potatoes, chips, semi-sweet chocolate chips, salted caramel chocolate, dark chocolate with sea salt, dark chocolate chips, milk chocolate chips, soap, toothpaste, milk, cereal, spaghetti, tomatoe sauce._

That.... was a lot of chocolate.

"Liza, c'mon baby, you gotta stay sitting down in the cart. You're gonna get hurt, Beautiful." It was an age old statement, one that had been made a hundred times before... and that was just since getting to the small grocery store twenty minutes ago.

Still, the house was empty of food, and two growing boys with hefty appetites meant they were in desperate need of stocking up and not just keep ordering pizza every night. Pizza was great, no doubt, but he needed _meat_ , not just a constant diet of cheese pizza.

He carefully pushed his little girl back down into the seat and buckled her back in before smoothing down her russet red curls. "We need to get some meats. Wanna help me pick out the best ones?"

Liza giggled and clapped her hands. "Steak!"

 **Meanwhile,** one aisle down, Clint had given up and just got one of everything vaguely resembling chocolate in the candy aisle, before making his last stop at the meat counter to regard what was available. Tony was still thin, and he'd had a bad night, he'd need something good and bloody - Phil's bit could be cooked better, but it was easier to sneak blood into fresher meat to supplement their Be- their Omega. He pursed his lips a little as he scanned for something suitable.

The father huffed a laugh as he turned the corner and started down for the meat department. "Well, _obviously_ steak. I should just buy a herd of cattle for how much we go through steaks, know that?" He asked, leaning his forearms on the handle of the cart and reaching over to tickle Liza's tummy.

Watching her giggle and grin was probably his favorite thing in the world.

Stepping to the side, he leaned over to examine the selection. He found a couple packages of steaks that were suitable for his needs, set them in the cart, and, without looking, started shuffling down the line, picking up a couple different packages along the way.

"Just put a fresh packed rump roast down," The butcher behind the counter said, catching his attention, and nodding off down the line.

His eyes lit up with glee as he grinned. "Thanks! 'Preciate the heads up!"

Meanwhile, Clint had just spotted the roast, and heaved an unneeded sigh of relief. That should hold the three of them over for another two days (as long as they supplemented with other foods) before making another run when Bruce came home. He reached for, and grabbed, the roast.

At the exact same time as another pair of hands took hold of it.

The man mentally cursed up a blue streak and was quite prepared to yank it out of the other person's grasp when he glanced up and took pause. There was something familiar about that face. "Sorry, but uh, I kinda need this."

The blond's eyes darted to his mouth and he frowned. With his free hand, Clint pulled a few cards from his pocket, shifting so one was on top and showed it to the other man. _[I need this for an Omega in my home.]_ Only when he looked at the other man to wait for his response when it was read, on this second glance, he saw the russet red hair, and something old and instinctive caused him to jerk back with a flinch, his slow beating heart in his throat, completely unknowing of why he had the brief fright, there and gone as quick as lightning.

He read the note, frowned a bit, and glanced at the meat selections, gave Liza a quick look, before turning his eyes back to the other man. "I've kind of got a hoard of hungry beasts currently living off cheese pizzas..."

Clint chewed his lower lip, the same way he had since he was a small child, just a corner of it, nibbling as he thought. He put the cards away, pulled out his wallet, and offered money, pointing to several other steaks, maybe not an immediate cut, but excellent quality. He needed the freshest he could get for Tony - fairly certain the young vampire wouldn't eat a venison that was still warm, should Clint go hunting. He rubbed his palm over his heart. #Please#. and offered it again in trade, looking everything like a stubborn puppy.

Standing there for a minute, he watched the man, trying to place why he looked familiar. Frowning, he leaned against the cart and huffed. "I'm sorry, this is bugging the hell outta me. You look crazy familiar though..."

A tiny hand came up and grabbed at the cards, and Clint let them go without fuss, giving the little girl a small smile, before he looked at the man who'd momentarily stirred fear in him. He didn't _seem_ familiar, though. He took a deep, unneeded, breath - cataloguing _Beta_ and _vampire_. Clint let go of the roast and pulled out a pen, teasing one of the cards from the toddler's hands as she giggled and played with them, and wrote. [The Omega in my home is new-turned. I need this for him. Please, take the money and buy a different meat. He is unwell.] He solemnly handed the card to the redhead before waiting for his response. He scratched at the hair above his ear, shifting uncomfortably.

Reading the new card, the father smoothed down Liza's hair again as she played with the cards happily. He took a moment to scent the air a bit, himself. The man was an Alpha, Bonded, and vampire. "The Omega. He you're mate?"

Clint shook his head.

He sighed an unneeded sigh and glanced back Liza and his cart. Finally, he nodded. "Alright." He looked back to Clint and nodded again. "Alright, yeah. Fine. I hope it helps him out."

Clint's relieved smile was bright and familiar. He gave the redhead the extra cash for another, larger (if an hour earlier cut) roast, and took the new cut one, carefully setting it in the cart not to lose any of the blood.

Watching him, Barney reached to pick up the other roast before, taking a card from Liza and pulling a pen from his shirt pocket to write, _I'm new to the area and surprised to find a fellow vamp. If you need anything, here's my cell number. Text anytime. My name's Barney Barton._

Clint took it and nodded, huffing an off-tone laugh. He tore off the edge of the card, writing. [There are a few of us, I'm a Barton, too - maybe we're related. Clint.] and then his number. He tucked the pen in his pocket and handed the half card back.

Instantly, Barney dropped the card and gaped at him. "Clint!?"

The blond looked at him, a little confused at the reaction. He nodded, slowly

Barney scrambled for another card, upsetting Liza in the process. _Clinton Barton? Born in Waverly, Iowa?_

Clint nodded slowly once more after he read it. He tilted his head, now frustrated that he couldn't just _sign_ his questions. Are we related? Did you know me? Why was I left on the road with a note pinned to my shirt? Are we kin? How do you know me? - but none of that was said, the only thing was a confused, questioning gaze as he watched the redhead, and caught the sight of a giggling toddler grabbing at the cards like she was playing a game from the corner of his eye.

Hope swelled up in Barney's chest. It was entirely possible that this man was just his long lost brother's ancestor. Who just so happened to be deaf and been born in Waverly. "You look so much like my brother. Like our mom. How old are you?"

That was easy to fake-sign. He held up one finger, then two, then waved his flattened hand in a wishy-washy symbol. He was a hundred and twenty... something. He didn't know for sure, his age hadn't been on the note.

The best he'd ever had was guesses.

That put the age at just about right. "Middle name Francis?"

Clint nodded, hope that this man was kin (though why was there still that tiny touch of fear?) growing. He smiled uncertainly. This man seemed kind, his ... daughter?... was pleasant and well fed. It was probably some reminder of someone else, long forgotten.

Barney grabbed another note and wrote, _My brother Clint was taken out of the house when he was 11. Our dad said he put him in an institution because he was a Deaf Alpha. I never was able to find him, though, when I got older and went looking for him_

If it was possible, Clint paled when he read the note. Eleven? Was that how old he was. He grasped the edge of his cart to still a shaking hand, before taking the pen back. [I was found on the roadside, a note pinned to my chest, halfway between Waverly and here.] He paused then added, [I have a brother?] He couldn't remember anything before the circus, had only what those who were there had told him about his origins.

Sadness and pain settled heavy in his chest. He knew his dad hadn't taken his brother to an institution. He KNEW it! "Yeah..." He huffed softly. Pausing, Barney reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He flipped past the pictures of him and Simone, him and Simone and the boys, the boys and baby Liza. Getting to the last one, he tugged one very faded and worn and tattered old old photo. He held it out to Clint. Ghostly faded faces stared back. Two young boys, not much more than 6 and 9, in their Sunday best. One darker haired, the other’s near white looking.

Clint knew that pale child was him, knew from pictures they drew of him when he was in sideshow, and then later when he was a headlining act. His hair hadn't darkened to a regular blond until just a few years before he'd been turned. He held the photo in shaking hands, tears in his eyes. He knew he must have had another family once upon a time, that for some reason they'd left him to Heaven's mercy, and he'd found those who'd raised him, family in the circus, and here in Littleton. His vision blurred behind tears as he looked at the redhead. His _brother_.

"H'lo," he said in a quiet off-tone, barely more than a whisper, as he wanted to be sure he didn't shout.

Barney took a shaky breath before pulling Clint in for a tight hug. He held him for a long moment before pulling back. "God, I can't believe I found you. Shi--oot. Shoot. I... God. I... where do you live? I'm probably talking too fast. Let's... damn."

//Phil? Phil, you call me? I find... found. Brother. Alive! Same-as-me. I can give phone him, you can speak? Phil?// Clint contacted his Bonded as he hugged the man back, unable to keep up with his chatter, and honestly too stunned at the moment to try.

There was a slight delay before Phil answered. Not through their bond, but by phone. Calling, just like Clint asked him to.

Clint grinned as he felt the vibration, answering the phone and sticking it out at the man, at Barney. His _Brother_!

Barney looked at it in confusion before looking back at the phone and taking it. "Uh... hello?" //He says Hello. What am I supposed to say?//

//Tell him name, you are Mine. Can his family come supper with us?// Clint fidgeted.

//Alright, hang on. Quick question. Could you pick up some brownie mix? Are you still at the store?// Phil cleared his throat. "Hi. This is Phil. I'm Clint's Mate. Clint would like you and your family to come have supper with us."

Clint stifled an off-toned giggle behind his hand. //I take all many chocolate things. One every choice.//

Barney huffed a soft laugh, as he glanced back to Clint and nodded. "I was gonna try to ask him the same thing. I gotta stop off at home, but I'll definitely get back to ya's once I tell my wife. Gimme your number and address?"

Phil's happiness could be felt through the bond before he answered Barney, giving him the home number, cell number, and address. "Just let us know. I look forward to meeting you."

Clint was half bouncing on the balls of his feet at that point.

"Likewise. Nice talking to ya, Phil."

//He's gonna go home and talk to his wife, but he wants to very much. He'll call when he knows for sure. And thank you! I love you!//

Clint was grinning now. //All my love you!// he answered, waiting for Barney's response.

Once Barney hung up with Phil, he passed the phone back with a grin. "I will let you both know when we'll be over. Your Mate sounds like a real great guy."

Clint nodded, still grinning, then pulled Barney into another hug. Then he turned and kissed the top of Liza's mop of russet curls and pinched the bridge of her nose, making her giggle.

He grabbed the roast, and another two, still leaving the ones he'd indicated to Barney earlier and gave him a wave as he went to grab fudge popsicles on his way to the register.

Still floored and in shock, Barney stood by the meats for another minute longer before he laughed and grabbed up one of the other roasts and continued on with his grocery shopping.

* * *

 **Tony** watched Phil hang up, and raised an eyebrow from his blanket cocoon. "What's going on?"

Grabbing up the bag of M&Ms he'd been munching on, Phil flopped himself down on the couch next to Tony, poking at him to open up the blanket so he could get in on the warmth too. "Long story short? Clint had an older brother who apparently is vamp too. And now living here. They ran into each other at the store. Him and his family are going to be coming by for supper."

Tony gave him a long calculating look, then nodded, opening up the blanket and pulling him in for sleepy cuddles. "Need me be scarce? I can drive up to where Bruce is and bug him."

Phil shrugged, popped a little chocolate into his mouth, and just leaned against Tony. "You don't need to. But if you'd rather go see your Alpha, I totally understand." He paused and tilted his head back, looking at Tony nearly upside down. "Has he mentioned when he'll be coming back?"

Tony shook his head. "It's complications," he said, then changed subject. "You're going to turn into Belgium, at this rate."

"Huh?"

"Chocolate zombie," Tony commented, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Just sayin'. Never seen you so obsessed with it, before."

Phil looked down at the small, waiting-in-line-at-the-register-impulse-buy bag of M&Ms and frowned. For the past week or so Phil had been getting a bag or two of them. Or nibbling on the semi-sweet chocolate chips that were in the freezer for when (if) anyone decided to make cookies.

Shrugging, he dumped a couple more into his palm and popped them into his mouth. "Ever just get the urge to eat just one thing in particular for a while? Like how when we were in college, we used to order pizza every night for like a week straight, and then switch to burritos for a week?"

"Got different toppings though," Tony commented. "You feel ok? Off cycle or something?"

"Always got the same thing for burritos. Or at least _I_ always got the same thing." Phil answered with a shrug. The bag finished off, he balled it up and tossed it to the trash, frowning as it fell short and about an inch too far to the side. How could Clint always make that look so easy?

"I feel fine. Just... want chocolate. I dunno why. Just sounds good."

"I'm watching you," Tony said, not threatening, but concerned. "I can go hang out with Georg and Grace if you want while you guys have your family time."

Phil leaned into Tony a bit more and gave a stifled yawn. "You should go see Bruce. You need some cuddles from someone other than your best friend."

"Yeah okay, I'll go when Clint gets home," he said. "I'll call if it looks like I won't be home, deal?"

"Deal."

"Cool." Tony unpaused the DVR and settled in to nap while Phil had his reality shows fix.

 **Phil** half dozed while he watched the shows, waiting for Clint to return home. His eyes had just drifted shut when he heard boots on the front steps, and felt the comfortable warmth of his Mate approaching. //You're home?//

//I am,// Clint replied. //Give me few minute to store food.//

//Need any help carrying things in?// Phil figured he'd at least ask, even though he was comfortable and warm right where he was, and didn't particularly want to go out into the cold at the moment.

//No, just two trip - stay warm.// Clint replied, the sound of his bootsteps going to the kitchen and bags being put on the counter before they headed back to the door.

Phil smiled fondly and snuggled down into the blanket cocoon he shared with Tony. //Mm, okay. We're in the TV room when you're finished.//

//Yes,// Clint replied, and the door closed as he made his way to get the last few bags. Tony shivered a little and snuggled up a bit tighter to Phil under the blanket.

//Tony's planning to go visit Bruce tonight, when your brother and his family comes to visit.//

//Oh.// there was a pause as the door opened, then closed, footsteps to the kitchen. //Is Bruce not home yet?//

Phil frowned and shook his head, despite Clint not even being in the room to see it. //No, not yet. I asked Tony about it and he said there’re 'complications'.//

//We should worry?//

//I don't think so...// Phil hoped they didn't need to worry. He really doubted that they would. Bruce was crazy about Tony. There'd never been any reason to assume differently. //I think it has to do with that guy he had to take to the hospital? Maybe. I doubt it's anything we need to be worried about.//

//Tony is welcome stay if he wants,// Clint said. //He is family. I will text Bruce if he goes. I text both ways.//

Phil huffed a soft laugh and smiled fondly under the blankets he'd burrowed up in. //I told Tony he should go. He misses Bruce. He's just being stubborn about it.//

//Yes. Bruce is gone too long.//

Clint finished putting things away and came to find them in the living room, giving a soft concerned smile at the bundled up Omegas. //I know it is to help people...// He sighed and moved forward, kissing Phil while gently petting Tony's sleeping head.

//Yeah. I think Tony going up to see him will do both of them some good.// Phil smiled into the kiss, the faint taste of chocolate still lingering in his own mouth. //Plus, means maybe you and I will get our bed all to ourselves again.// He added as a playful little tease. He loved Tony, he really did, and he had no problems sharing the bed between both of the people he cared about most. But he kind of missed getting to go to sleep pressed up against an obscene amount of bare flesh. With Tony sleeping with them, Clint had been being nicely modern and going to bed with, at the very least, a pair of boxers on.

Clint chuckled, a low rumble in his throat. //Precious fool,// he said fondly, giving him another kiss. //I want to make sure Tony bloodmeat before he go - I make it now, call it snack?//

Phil nodded and settled back into the couch, smiling up at Clint innocently. //Sounds good.//

Clint grinned at his beloved Mate, and pulled away before he started kissing him again, sleeping Omega beside them or not. He went to the kitchen, pulling out some of the new-cut roast and injecting some extra blood into two portions while he began cooking Phil's -- the rest went into the fridge.

While Clint was preparing the 'snack', Phil nestled himself into the couch, ready to start in on the next episode of American Pickers, when his cell phone rang. He glanced to the unfamiliar number and cautiously answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a moment pause before, "Hi. Phil, right? This is Barney, Clint's brother. We spoke--"

Phil grinned as he nodded and sat up a bit straighter. "Yeah, hi. I remember."

"Great. Talked to my wife and we agreed we'd love to take you an' Clint up on your offer tonight."

//Barney and his family are coming over tonight. He's on the phone right now.// Phil sent a wash of warmth and happiness to Clint before he answered.

"Absolutely. We'd love to have you. Seven-thirty not too late?"

There was a soft huff of a laugh on the other end. "Nah, that sounds great. Got your address, so we'll see ya's at seven-thirty."

"Great," Phil beamed, happy to get to meet Clint's brother and that Clint had yet another familiar face in the area. "See ya then."

//I have enough for every. What time?//

//They'll be here around seven-thirty. So we’ve got a few hours to get things ready.// It had only just turned four o'clock.

//Good. Your steak will be done in eight minutes.//

Phil smiled to himself and stayed leaning against Tony for a few minutes longer before deciding to wake him so they could all eat together. "Tony, hey, wake up. Pre-supper time."

"Pre-supper?" Tony yawned, loathe to move. ""m Comfy."

"Yes, pre-supper. Clint brought good stuff home, and I'm hungry, so... time to get up. Nap time's over." Phil moved to stand, tugging to try and take the blanket with him.

"Phiiiiiil," Tony whined as his nice warm cocoon was taken away. He yawned again. "Fine fine...."

"You can sleep once you finish pouncing Bruce," Phil teased, taking more and more of the blanket with him, the further from the couch he got. Did he intend to stay wrapped up in it as he moved for the kitchen? Absolutely.

Tony hummed and smiled. "I need to pounce Bruce. Good idea. Food before driving." He kept part of it and shuffled after him by simple fact of warm blanket.

 **In**  the kitchen, Clint had just put down the blood-doctored steaks to warm on either side while Phil's finished cooking.

The Omega pair shuffled into the kitchen, looking quite comical in their shared blanket, neither one willing to give it up. The minute they reached the island, Phil scooped up one of the packages of chocolate that had been sitting there, and disappeared it into the folds of the blankets. He'd seen the words "Salted" "Caramel" and "Chocolate". That was all he needed to know to snatch it.

//Smells great in here, Darlin'.//

Tony snorted and poked Phil's side. "Hoaaaarderrrrr."

//It's nearly finished, I see you two are comfort,// he chuckled, turning and waving hi to the two of them with a fork.

Phil grinned back, the bag of chocolate stuffed in his shirt so he could poke his hands out to sign. #I seem to have a Tony attached to my blanket.# He teased.

Tony snorted. #I am Tony Growth!# he added, smirking at Clint. He pouted a little when Clint put the two barely-cooked steaks on their plates, then the better cooked one on a third. #I miss char-steak,# he fingerspelled.

Clint set one of the bloody steaks down for him. #When you are healthy, then sometimes,# he promised.

//If he wasn't still so stubborn about feeding...// Phil thought sadly to Clint, his eyes relaying the same emotions for just the briefest moment before he turned his attention to Tony.

"Eat your own, and I'll slip you some of mine under the table." He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, knowing Clint wouldn't be able to read his lips that way, but also knowing Clint would have been able to basically figure him out just the same.

"You're my favourite," Tony muttered back before sighing and eating his far too bloody steak.

Clint sat with them, giving them both an indulgent smile.

Phil grinned innocently, with just the slightest bit of impishness to his face as he cut his own steak into pieces, setting aside the ones that were just slightly a shade too pink, but still was obviously cooked. //I'm being totally good. This steak is delicious, by the way.//

//I'm glad you like,// Clint answered with a slight eye roll. He nudged Phil's foot under the table and turned his attention to his meal.

Phil knew full-well that Clint would still see him, but even so, once Clint's attention was on his own plate, Phil slipped two or three pieces of his steak onto Tony's before quickly eating a piece himself. He knew Tony needed the blood that was doctored into the seared steak, but he also hated the way his best friend eyed Phil's steak so longingly.

"No more till you have yours nearly finished."

"Yes, Phil," Tony sighed, eating his doctored steak and making exaggerated faces, because he could, as he did so.

Phil rolled his own eyes and huffed a soft laugh. Maybe the next time he was at work, he'd actually leave for lunch and bring Tony a charbroiled burger from the diner as a surprise.

Tony huffed and got bored with the faces, finishing his food in peace. Clint studiously 'ignored' the two Omegas as he ate, knowing exactly what they were up to, and trusting Phil to do what was best for Tony despite.

When Phil had finished all but the last two little pieces reserved for Tony, he settled his hands in his lap for a moment. Slowly, one hand disappeared into the blanket, then the other, and he carefully and quietly set about opening the package of chocolate.

He would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for the damn crinkly wrappers!

He froze stock still, feigning innocence as just his eyes moved to see if Tony had heard and was going to rat him out for hoarding the chocolate and sneaking them at the table.

Tony snorted, but snatched at Phil's 'left overs' before Clint 'saw'.

As far as Clint was concerned, these two were freaking adorable, and made him feel as old as he was.

Phil kept the wrapper in his lap, but quickly stuffed the chocolate in his mouth and just let it melt instead of chewing it. Not like Tony or Clint didn't know what he was doing, but still. Sometimes it was nice to act like a kid again.

Tony finished the meat and sneaked a hand toward Phil, tapping his belly and holding his palm out. Better share.

For a moment, Phil simply shot Tony a look and leaned slightly to the side. Which only caused Tony to lean with him as they were both still sharing the blanket, causing them to nearly fall off their chairs. Finally, with a sigh, he slipped one of the chocolates off to Tony. They'd either have to finish them off quickly, or Phil would have to finally put them back on the table. They were maybe getting a bit too soft and melty.

Tony popped it in his mouth with a smug smile.

Clint _lost it_ , and started laughing, shoulders shaking, head down on his arms on the table top.

Still faking his innocence -- even though he was bordering on breaking into a fit of laughter of his own -- Phil look back to Clint, then to Tony. "//What's so funny?//"

//Both you.// Clint kept laughing.

Tony snorted and bit his lips. He was NOT going to laugh 'first'.

Phil's jaw hurt from trying to keep from laughing. He kept trying to play innocent, but the more he did, the harder it got to keep the laughter in. "//I don't,//" he paused, even mentally, so that he could keep his composure. "//I don't know what you're talking about.//" Quickly, he popped another chocolate in his mouth before tossing one at Tony, pelting him right between the eyes in a shot Phil would probably never ever be able to make again.

Tony went crosseyed, and Clint almost fell out of his chair with laughter.

Finally, Phil lost. He burst into his own fit of laughter, doubling over and just laughing until his sides ached and his stomach hurt to a point he might be sick.

Tony started giggling and tried to steal up the chocolates.

Clint was just... beyond.

 **Clint** , of course, didn't hear the door open, and Tony and Phil were too busy laughing, so when the three Betas stepped into the doorway and stared....

"You didn't tell me your chylde was insane."

Steve made a face, eyebrows knitted together as he watched the three men giggling like little school boys. And two of the three fighting over what looked like a bag of chocolates, like two eight year olds. "He's usually not so open with his laughter," he admitted, tone relaying his confusion before a smile spread across his face. "His Mate is very good for him, apparently."

Natasha huffed and went over to Clint, ruffling his hair hello before bopping his head. It was a good hello. Clint knew her well, and only kept giggling, fingers flying as he explained his Omega mate and chylde were fighting over chocolate and stealing from each other's plates, and they're _children_ and he loves them so.

Bucky only slow-blinked at the scene.

Steve hid his own laughter behind his hand as he watched the group in front of them. He was so glad that his chylde had found such a wonderful family. That Phil and Tony were such a good influence on him and were helping him to learn what it was like to be loved and wanted and to laugh.

Still at the table, Phil was locked in a hold with Tony, trying to wrestle the bag of chocolates out of Tony's hand. In a last ditch effort to maybe snatch them back if - he could get Tony laughing enough - he grabbed up his fork and began hitting Tony across the back of the hand with the handle of it, all while doing his best Yoda impersonation. "Ahhhh! No! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Tony screeched and snatched his hand back. Then he bopped Phil on the head, something that would make most Alpha's upset and attack, but Clint knew them both, and knew Tony would barely touch Phil with that bop.

Clint did bop Tony's nose with the tip of his finger in reminder before turning a sunny smile on Natasha, then looking over to see Steve and Bucky in the entryway. #You found your Mate! I found my brother! Today is beautiful.#

Phil clutched the chocolate to his chest protectively before he turned to see Steve and a stranger standing in his home. Huddled in his blanket a bit more, Phil glanced from Clint to the other two men and gave a small nod of hello.

Beside Bucky, Steve laughed softly and smiled fondly as he nodded. "#We did find him, yes. Bucky Barnes, this is Clint Barton, Phil Coulson -- Clint's Mate, and Tony Stark, Phil's Be--"

"Omega." Phil was quick to supply, not about to let anyone call Tony a Beta ever again.

Clint quickly found a term he could use, having had talks with Grace (and finding out that Tony had had talks with Georg, of all people). #Tony is Phil's Omega Attendant.#

Natasha looked to Tony, and there was understanding in her gaze as she nodded. She looked to Bucky and raised her eyebrow.

Bucky regarded them then shrugged. Why the hell not.

Phil nodded, and that protective little streak that ran through him wanted to put himself between Tony and the newcomers. When it became obvious no one was going to cause a fight over it, though, he relaxed and smiled softly. Yes. Omega Attendant. That was Tony.

And Phil _would_ ask Clint later what 'Omega Attendant' actually meant.

"#We stopped by to let you know we'd returned,#" Steve both said and signed, just for simplicity sake. "#We'd told Bucky so much about you all, I wanted him to meet you.#"

Clint nodded, noticing Tony's mouth moving, likely speaking what he signed. (He was). #There is room - or rooms - for you here, when you want them.#

Bucky answered, speaking in the slow, solid way he'd picked up in the past fifty years. "If it's alright, sir, we'll stay in town a little while. I need some time before living in a traditional situation. Stevie or Nat will let you know when we are ready to come home." He glanced between his Russian and his Mate.

Steve placed his hand solidly on Bucky's back, giving him a fond smile and nod before looking back to Clint. "#I'll come by in a week or so.#" It was hard to tell how much time Bucky would need but, if nothing else, Steve could at least catch up with Clint and find out about this mysterious brother that has suddenly reappeared in his life.

#You are always welcome here,# Clint told them.

"#We know this is home. We just needed to let you know we were back in town. We'll check in meantime,#" Natasha promised, and Clint gave her a pleased smile, taking her hand and pressing a light kiss on her fingertips.

#Shoo, go then, while Pink Palace has rooms before travellers take them up.#

With a bright smile that made him look far younger than his many, many years, Steve nodded and held his hand out for Natasha, ready to take them both back and start getting settled in.

Bucky nodded his respect to both Clint and the Omegas. "Pleasure," he said.

And then the three Betas were gone.

#Well, that was exciting,# Clint said with an amused smile.

"#Share your damn chocolate, you hoarder,"# Tony playfully sulked.

Phil clutched the bag to his chest again and shook his head. "#No. Mine#" He signed with one hand as he spoke and kept the candy close. "#You had some.#"

Clint chuckled, stood, and went to the pantry. He grabbed a bag of fun-sized Clark-Bars and tossed them at Tony, who caught them gleefully.

Pouting fiercely, Phil looked at Clint with his best puppy dog face he could muster. //Traitor.//

He tossed an identical bag at his Mate. //Don't ridiculous.// He came over and kissed Phil deeply. //Don't be jealous.//

Phil was very happy to return the kiss, just as deeply at that. //Mm. All's forgiven. Thank you for the chocolate.//

//You're welcome.//

Tony was happily munching on a mini Clark bar and huffed. "If you're going to be like that, I have a Mate to track down."

Pulling back from the kiss, Phil turned his head to smirk at Tony. "#Go find your Mate and pounce on him. Repeatedly. Will do you both some good#" He teased, that impish little glint back in his eyes.

Tony grinned, bussed a kiss on Phil's forehead before nudging under both his and Clint's chins and darting out of the room to the sound of "Coldcoldcoldcold!" as he made his way to his room for clothes that weren't thin sleep pants and a t-shirt barely held together by sheer will power and fond memories.

Chuckling softly, Phil set both bags of chocolates down on the table next to him before turning back to Clint and wrapping his arms around his Alpha's waist. His hands dipped low into Clint's back pockets. //We should both probably get cleaned up before your brother and his family gets here,// he started, his soft smile turning to a little smirk and he leaned forward, nuzzling against Clint's stomach. //Want to take a shower with me?//

//Yes.// Clint answered, resting a hand in his Omega's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**~JANUARY 23~**

**"I said** build a fort with the boxes if you're bored, not tape your brother inside them!" Simone sighed, ripping off the tape and pulling out her kindergartener, Jamal, then turned her look on him and his second grader brother, Charles. "I hooked up the tv and the vcr, just let me finish unpacking the kitchen so's we can eat, okay? Dad's gonna be back with the groceries, and I still haven't had a chance to plug in the fridge."

"Aw Ma...."

"Shoo!"

Sighing, Simone went back to the kitchen, got the fridge plugged in, and rocked it into place before opening the door to let it air out a bit and wipe down the inside in an attempt to get rid of the musty smell of being in storage while they looked for a place. "Buy all these toys, and what do they play with? Boxes. Should sell the lot of them so I don't have to keep picking ‘em up," she muttered to herself with a snort-laugh as she went back to unpacking.

Not much more than ten minutes later, the front door opened, the russet-headed little girl rushing in ahead of her father. Barney kicked the door shut behind him, carefully juggling the bags in his arms.

He made his way from the entryway and down the hall towards the kitchen, tripping over a toy and grumbling a curse under his breath as he went. "Guys! Toys! Outta the hallway before ya kill somebody!" He called, stepping into the kitchen with a muttered, "I don't have enough stomach space to take care of whoever you kill with the damn things."

Simone laughed at that, even as she wrangled Liza as she started trying to scale her like a tree. "We could always pull a Fried Green Tomatoes," she teased, slinging Liza up onto her shoulders and moving to give her husband a kiss. "Find the store okay?"

"Tempting, very tempting." Barney dropped the bags down onto the table before leaning in to return Simone's kiss. "I did. Wasn't too hard to find. They were completely out of graham crackers though. Also didn't see any green onions. Might hafta go to the bigger store to get those or something."

"Did they have some kind of cracker?" she asked, unwinding their daughter's fingers from her hair.

Barney shrugged, holding up the box of Goldfish crackers Liza had grabbed off the shelf. "Do I need to go back and get Saltines?" He pulled the box back as Liza made a grab for them again and turned to put them atop the fridge where she couldn't reach them.

"Nah, those'll be fine, I just need something for the little monster for snack." She put down her daughter and told her to find her brothers before moving to start putting the groceries away.

Watching as Liza went running for the living room, Barney slide up alongside Simone, gave her neck a nuzzle and grabbed the two bottles of wine out of one of the bags. One for them, and one to take to his brother's house.

"Place is still standin', guess that means they've been behavin'?"

"Charlie tried to pack Jamal up for shippin’ a few times, but other than that," she shrugged and tilted her head a little, smiling. "Two bottles? I didn't think the move stressed us out that much," she teased.

Barney smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her before setting one on the table and putting the other on the counter. "Not both for us. Gotta take that one somewhere tonight." He moved back to the table and pulled the roast out, putting it into the cooler where a couple bags of blood were hidden under ice.

"Hot date?" she asked, putting away the pantry items.

"Not unless ya plan on dumpin' me for my brother," Barney dropped the lid on the cooler and folded up the empty bag, tucking it between the cabinet and fridge so it was there for the kids to color and draw on later.

Simone slowly turned. "Say what?"

"I uh..." Barney rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I sorta ran into my brother at the store."

"How do you sort of run into someone you haven't seen in a hundred and change years?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Are you telling me there's a bitty vampire running around this town?"

Barney laughed and shook his head. "He's not exactly bitty anymore. He's taller than me. But yeah, he's definitely a vamp."

"Blond, blue eyes, a little on the Deaf side?" she asked, her lips starting to quirk in a smile.

"If by a little on the deaf side, you mean _Deaf_ , yeah, that's him," Barney shook his head and handed off another package of soup mix. "I ain't seen him since we were kids. I didn't even hardly recognize him ‘til..." He trailed off, blinking in thought. "Wait. How'd you know that?"

"A young man with a heartbeat and blood-pressure like yours, when you have to get a work check up, came in to see Dr. Blake." She uncrossed her arms and took the package, then booped his nose. "Didn't say anything because Clint isn't an uncommon name, and neither is the Barton surname."

Barney rubbed at his nose and folded up the last bag. "I'ma bite you later, hope you know that." He mock threatened. Not like it was that much of a threat to begin with. "Anyway, he invited us over to his place for supper tonight. Wants us to meet his Mate and to meet you an' the spawns. Told him I'd get back with him once I talked to you 'bout it."

"He's a sweet little Alpha," Simone answered, winking at his bite remark. "Sounds fun, and that means I don't have to cook tonight. Double score!"

Smirking, Barney let the tip of one fang catch the light before he swatted Simone's rear. "Better get the baths started now. Clint figured on us bein' there 'bout 7:30. I'll give his Mate a call and let him know we're gonna be there."

Simone half yelped. "Fresh," she said, before making sure anything perishable was put away and went to try and make the kids not look like they'd been playing in mud half the day and rolling around wrestling for the other half.

Barney made the call to Phil, confirming that they'd be there, and did a quick once over through the downstairs to pick up toys to be put away before starting up the stairs. He caught Liza about the waist as she made a break for the stairs and playfully tossed her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Wrong, little miss. You get a bath too. Pretty sure you need one more than your brothers, c'mon. Babe! I caught a runaway. Want me to toss 'er in the river?" He called, making his way past the kid's bathroom and towards his and Simone's room, their own bathroom his final destination.

"Try not to make too big a splash and don't forget her shower cap!" she called back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Barney answered back, getting his little girl ready for her bath, no matter how squirmy she tried to make herself.

Liza grabbed for his crooked nose and giggled. "Bubbles?" she asked, staring him in the eye with a grin.

"You heard your Mama. No big splashes. You always make a mess when I let you have bubbles in your bath." Barney grabbed up the child-sized shower cap to tuck her curls up into. "Now c'mon, let's get you all cleaned up so we can go see your Unca Clint."

"I want bubbles!"

"Bubbles another night. Not tonight."

Liza looked like she was getting ready to throw a right tantrum, scowling as hard as she could, before grinning. "Barbie?"

Barney, relieved that there wasn't going to be a tantrum tonight, nodded and reached for the small crate of bath toys. "Ah yes, Barbie needs a bath. I will let you take care of making sure she is clean, while I make sure you're clean. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied, small hands grabbing for her Barbie mermaid doll.

"Good." Barney gave a nod, handed the doll off to her, and set about making sure she was cleaned up and ready to go.

Meanwhile the boy's bathroom was turning half into a water park - but they got good and scrubbed, even under their fingernails - and Simone wrestled them into nice t-shirts and sweaters. "This is very important to Barney, okay?" She told them. "So I want you boys to behave real good, mind your manners, and you can have some pudding cups when we get home, deal?"

"Are they chocolate or butterscotch?"

"I don't know."

"I want butterscotch."

 _"I_ want _chocolate_."

"You're neither of you getting anything if you keep sassing me," she told them.

They shushed and finished getting ready. Charlie helped Jamal with his laces as Simone went to go change into something that wasn't half soaked. "How you doing in there with Liza?" she asked.

Barney reached behind him, opening the door to lean back and peek into their room. "Well Mermaid Barbie will be the most beautiful girl there. Our daughter on the other hand has a natural aversion to soap."

"Evil stuff, or so I've been told," she replied with a chuckle. "Stop giving your Daddy so much trouble and I'll find your Winnie the Pooh dress!" she called to Liza.

"I good!" Liza called back and held her arms high in the air... unfortunately splashing Barney spectacularly in the process.

Barney blinked as water dripped down his face and nose. Grabbing the towel off the rack, he wiped himself off and turned it on Liza. "Oh you are so lucky I'd already planned to take a shower once I finished with you. C'mere, Mini-Monster. I think you're as clean as I'm gonna get'cha right now."

Liza giggled and squealed, squirming around in the tub as she tried to evade her father's grasp.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna turn you into a pre-supper snack if you're not careful. Hold still." With one lucky move, Barney got the towel wrapped around Liza, pulled her from the tub and - still wrapped in the towel - carried her to the bedroom. "The child's all yours, Babe. Gift wrapped an' everything."

"Awww you shouldn't have," Simone said, in her bra and jeans now. "C'mere little bug, let's get that dress on you and you can help me pick out what sweater I'll wear, hm?"

"Dress!"

"I'd rather wear pants, honey."

"Mama dress! Princess!"

Barney shucked his soaked shirt and quirked a brow as he started for the bathroom. "Yeah, Mama. Dress. Not gonna hear any complaints from me 'bout that!" he smirked.

"It's a conspiracy," she sighed, then went about getting Liz dressed and her hair in cute little pigtails to keep it somewhat out of her face (and food... at least a bit).

Huffing a laugh, Barney scooted into the bathroom again, taking a quick shower, and moved back into their room a couple minutes later with a towel around his waist. He moved to rummage for a clean shirt and slacks, glancing over his shoulder just to check if Liza was still there or not. "Shower's all yours if you need it, Babe."

"Thank you dear, Liza's in the boys room, they found the box with the legos." She swept past him, pausing for a brief kiss on her way past.

"Awesome. There's only a small chance they'll get dirty then." Barney gave a nod and tugged his towel off to get dressed. "I'll keep an eye on 'em while you get ready."

"You're a gentleman," She called, leaving the door only a crack before starting the shower back up for herself.

"Only because you've trained me so well," he answered back, smirking as he left his shirt hanging open while he sat on the bed to pull his shoes on and tie them.

Leaving the room a minute later, he wandered off down the hall to the boy's room, buttoning his shirt as he went.

* * *

**It** wasn't long before Simone came to the room to look over her family. She hadn't given in on the pants front (It was COLD outside!) but she'd put on a flowing blouse to make up for it. "Alright little monsters, ready to go?"

The kids all glanced up as their parents stood in the doorway and nodded. Charlie dumped his Legos back in the box and stood. "Is Uncle Clint like you, Pop?" He asked, looking up at Barney with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yeah! Is he gonna turn into a bat an' try to suck our blood?" Jamal piped up, looking more excited than terrified at the thought.

Barney resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped into the room to pick Liza up. "He is like me. Which means if ya's don't behave while you're there, an' ya's start causin' trouble or throwin' fits, I'm gonna leave ya's there as snacks for him an' his Mate's friend. So ya's better behave, got it? Your Mama's pretty attached to ya's for some reason, an' I don't want her bein' mad at me for leavin' ya's as tastey snacks."

Simone shook her head. It was a good thing they had these sorts of conversations all the time - she could imagine what Liza would take away from it if she hadn't grown up with it. Heaven knew the one time Charlie threatened to eat Jamal she'd thrown a FIT. "Come on you guys, coats and shoes on. You can each bring ONE fidget to play with when you’re done eating."

A small cheer went up as the kids scrambled to find a toy to bring with them before everyone was wrangled into their coats and boots and ushered off to the car to head out.

* * *

**The** bell rang through the house, setting off the small lights to alert those inside that someone was at the door. Clint was just pulling the food out of the oven, choosing to wait to put the final steaks on until he knew whether his brother's Mate was a vampire as well. //Phil?//

Phil, who was upstairs finishing getting dressed, smiled at Clint's ‘voice’. //I heard the bell. I just need to put a shirt on. I'll get the door.// His hair was damp still, what bits were dry sticking up in what Tony always referred to as "angry baby duck" hair. Phil would deal with it later.

//My hands full,// Clint replied, grateful that Phil would get the door as he tried to navigate the rest of the cobbler together to put into the oven in place of what he'd just taken out.

//Everything smells delicious.// Phil smiled, his stomach growling in appreciation of the scents as he made his way down the stairs, quickly finishing buttoning his sky blue dress shirt. He'd considered a tie, but, ultimately decided against it.

He stepped down onto the hardwood floor and it was only a few more steps before he checked himself in the mirror, one last time, and opened the door. A welcoming and friendly, though small, smile in place. "Hi," He greeted, taking in the sight of Clint's brother -- who looked nothing and yet everything like Clint -- and his wife and children. "You must be Clint's family? I'm Phil, please, come in."

"Pleased to meet you," Simone said, nudging her boys, who extended similar greetings.

Then there was Liza. "Do you bite people who are bad?" she asked innocently.

Barney balked in surprise, passing Phil an apologetic look. "Uh, sorry, she's... three." He said it like it was an obvious excuse and apology for anything she might say.

Phil huffed a laugh and shook his head, stepping aside to let the family in. "It's okay. I run the library. I'm used to it." He turned his eyes back to Liza, his smile soft but sincere. "No, I don't bite anyone. Good or bad."

That was good enough for her. "Pretty castle," she decided, even as the boys elbowed each other while they went inside, Simone bringing up the rear.

Phil smiled a bit more and shut the door behind them. "Thank you. A very handsome prince made it special, just for me." He bustled by them, motioning them in farther. "You can hang your coats here. Don't worry about your shoes. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Milk? Soda? I'm pretty sure there's a beer or two in the fridge." They had wine for dinner, and a special bottle with blood mixed in for Clint and Barney.

Barney helped with the kids coats, then his wife's, before taking off his own. "I'll have a beer. Mama gets to decide what the kids have though. Where's Clint?"

"He's in the kitchen. I'll show you all around," Aside from his friends who more often than not just made themselves at home, Phil wasn't entirely used to having guests around. //Your brother and his family are here, Clint. He's looking for you.//

//Send him in, I'm elbows deep in salad.// Clint replied, smiling to himself.

Phil smiled to Barney and nodded off the hall that would lead to the kitchen. "You can go ahead to the kitchen. Please, make yourself at home."

Barney grinned a crooked and easy grin, kissed his wife's cheek, and turned to make his way down towards the kitchen. He had a lot of years of catching up with his brother to do.

Turning his attention back to Simone and the kids, Phil’s smile was still in place. "All of you. Please." They were family, after all. And so far they didn't seem the least bit concerned about the fact Phil was a _male_ Omega.

"Thank you. I'm Simone," she said, reaching to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I met your Mate at Dr. Blake's office. He's very charming."

Phil shook Simone's hand, a bright but almost bashful smile on his face as he glanced off towards the kitchen, warmth and love and fondness pouring through their bond. "That he certainly is." With a deep breath to clear his thoughts, Phil turned his smiling eyes to the kids. "Clint mentioned Barney had kids, hello. I'm Phil. And you two dashing young men are...?"

The two both spoke at the same time, and Liza reached for Phil to pick her up. Simone cleared her throat, and they took turns. "Charlie," The older said. "Jamal," said the younger, who reached for a high five at the same time. Simone half facepalmed.

Phil chuckled softly, amused by them both and by Liza -- who he absolutely picked up without so much as even a second thought. "Well it's very nice to meet you both." He passed a smile Simone before looking to Liza. "And you obviously must be a princess."

"Yes. A princess snack," she nodded, curls bouncing.

"Do you guys have minecraft?" Jamal asked.

"Or wii?" added Charlie

Phil gave an awkward chuckle and shook his head apologetically as he led Simone and the boys around the lower part of the house, explaining that no, they didn't have any game systems, but they had quite a few movies the boys were more than welcome to look through and pick one to watch after supper.

* * *

**In** the kitchen, Barney moved to stand so he was in Clint's line of sight, not wanting to startle him. He leaned against the counters, arms loosely folded over his chest, a crooked little smirk on his face. Who would have ever thought he'd find his little brother again, let alone find him in such a domestic setting.

Clinton glanced over and grinned, holding up one finger while he finished slicing up the tomatoes and tossed them into the salad, moving to wash his hands. #Do you sign?# he asked, though he did have the old whiteboard handy just in case.

Barney knit his eyebrows together as he watched Clint's hands, he'd never really had a reason to learn sign language. He shook his, "Sorry, I don't..."

Clint held up his hand, grinning and shook his head. He went across to where they kept their trusty whiteboard and brought it out, writing quickly, before passing it over to Barney. [I was only asking if you sign. No worries. I used this board until Phil learned.]

Barney took the board and read it quickly, his smile brightening as he uncapped the pen. [Well, that's a relief. Never had a reason to learn sign. Guess now I should, huh?] He slid the board across the counter, completely amused with the whole situation.

Clint grinned. [Yes. I'm sure Phil or Tony will be glad to help you learn. Or the Betas, when I introduce you to them.] He tossed it over and bit his lips because, wow, he kind of wanted to wriggle. _He had family_!

Tilting his head, Barney scribbled across the board quickly, [Who's Tony?]

Clint was quick to reply. [Phil's Omega Attendant.]

Recognition dawned and Barney nodded, erasing the board before writing on it again. [There's so much we need to catch up on. When did you get turned? Is your Mate turned?]

Clint motioned for Barney to sit down, and he sat beside him, beginning to write the short version. [I was a consort - I was turned by the Beta who worked with me in 1913. Phil is not turned, but Tony is my chylde, and his Mate is the chylde of a friend I had when I was human.]

Nodding as he read along, Barney glanced up as his boys came running into the kitchen, Simone following and Phil still holding Liza bringing up the rear. Glancing back to the board, he motioned for the marker. [I want to introduce my family to you. Tall one is Charlie, short one is Jamal, little girl is Liza, big girl’s my wife Simone.]

Clint signed a hello - something anyone could have picked up on, grinning when he saw his brother's lovely children. He paused in surprise upon seeing Simone. //Phil, she was the nurse when I saw the doctor about my ears.//

A smile worked its way across Phil's face as he chuckled, nodding. //I know. She told me when I let them in. I wasn't sure if dinner was ready yet or not. I can keep them occupied for a while if you need more time?//

Clint shook his head. #I just need to put on the steaks, ten minutes tops - how does she want them? I think Barney'll take his like mine.#

Phil nodded, glancing back to Simone as he let Liza down. "Clint wants to know how you'd like your steak done. He kind of has an idea on how to fix Barney's."

"Oh, I like medium rare, actually - well done for the kids please," she said, shooing the boys to the table as the little girl climbed into her Daddy’s lap and popped her thumb back into her mouth.

Phil nodded, his attention turning back to Clint to sign. #She will have medium rare, but well done for the kids.# //I'll set the table and get the drinks.//

#Thank you,# Clint replied, turning to pull them out of the fridge and put the first four onto the stove grill first.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Simone asked, watching as her boys tried to jockey for the best seats - by whatever version of 'best' they were using today.

Phil pulled the plates down from the cupboard, free hand already reaching back up for at least a couple of smaller glasses for the kids. "Oh, well, the silverware is in the center drawer of the island, you can get that, if you'd like. Thank you."

"Sure thing," Simone said, working with him to get the table set while the boys played hangman on the white board and Clint finished up the steaks.

Barney did his best to keep the kids occupied and behaved while dinner was in the finishing stages and Phil brought the finished dishes to the table. For a moment, Phil paused as he took in the sight. Kids around the table laughing, and it was easy enough to imagine what Clint would look like with a little one falling asleep on his chest like that. It was enough to make his heart catch.

He blinked himself from his imagination, setting the salad down before moving to grab the soda and wines. "Any drink preferences?"

"Root beer!" The boys piped up, hoping it was on offer. Simone just chuckled and said that water was fine for her

Nodding, Phil grabbed the liter of Root Beer that was left and made his way back to the table, letting Simone divvy it up between the three kids as she would.

*** * ***

**Supper** was partially quiet, as the kids mostly took up everyone's attention. Liza fell to sleep halfway through her food, and the boys talked about their day unpacking, which took up nearly all the supper talk before they were bundled into the TV room to watch a classic cartoons DVD so the adults could visit a little longer before the family would head home.

[Thank you for coming, I'm pleased see you; and to meet your family.]

Barney looked to the board and couldn't fight the big grin that spread across his face as he reached to take the marker and reply. [I'm glad I finally found you, and that you've done so damn well for yourself. Got a nice home and a Mate that's over the moon for you. It's great!]

Clint grinned, reaching over to take Phil's hand and squeeze it gently. He nodded his assent, because yes. It was. He wrote with his free hand. [When you are settled, we can have another gathering, you can meet the rest of our Pack.]

Phil peeked at the board and looked up, giving Clint's hand a squeeze. //They can come to the Bonding party.//

Clint nodded, adding [Bonding Party, March 22.]

Glancing up to meet Simone and Barney's eyes, Phil let a small open grin pass. "We'd love for you all to be there. It's really just going to be a small gathering. Our friends from the area, you all, if you'd like to come." He left out mention of his family, mostly because he didn't even know if they'd show up or not.

Barney looked from the board to Phil and Clint, to Simone and back to Phil and Clint. "Absolutely," He nodded, just so Clint would knew for sure he was saying yes. "We would love to be there. Just let us know what time and where."

"Well, it's a Saturday, so the library closes early. It's going to be about six o'clock, Saturday night. In the community room of the library."

[You can meet Grace and Georg, they helped raise me. Liza may be small enough to still be able to see them.] Clint wrote, catching most of it.

Barney knitted his eyebrows and looked up in confusion. Which Phil quickly took care of. "They're...ghosts. Of the library. They used to run it when Clint first came through town and they never left. So, they help me as they see fit."

"I think that all sounds great," Simone said. "I'd love to meet everyone, even the people I can't see. I've known Barney near about six years, now - I like that he's got family."

"Grace and Georg will let you know they're there." Phil assured her, nodding. "They're good at it, so long as they know they aren't frightening anyone." He paused, shook his head, and huffed a soft laugh in mild embarrassment. "Well, except Tony. They liked freaking him out before he... well, when he first arrived."

"Really?" Simone asked, amused. "What'd they do?"

Clint just tried to keep up with the conversation, and didn't worry about what he missed, sure Phil'd catch him up later.

//Simone wants to know what they'd do to scare Tony// he relayed, passing a grin off to Clint. "#Well,#" he finally brought his hands up to sign along. "#They would turn a row of computers off and then back on while he was around, or just whatever computer he was working on at the time. Sudden cold chills for no reason. Silly things.#"

Simone giggled, "Well they'll sure get along with Barney - sounds like his kind of humour."

Barney grinned, nudging his shoulder back into Simone gently. "I like 'em already! Can't wait to meet 'em."

//Simone thinks Barney and them will get along well together. Same type of humor. Should I be afraid?//

//You know them as well as I,// Clint reminded him. //I don't... remember Barney, from when I was young. I don't really remember anything before the circus.//

Phil reached to squeeze Clint's hand again as Barney stole a quick glance at his watch. He looked up, meeting his brother's gaze. "We should probably get going. Getting kind of late."

Clint nodded, understanding.

"Once we're settled, we'll have you guys over to ours," Simone said, moving to go wake up the kids to get in the car.

"#That would be nice, thank you.#" Phil nodded, moving to stand and help if need be. "#It was so nice to meet you all. I'm glad that Clint has family near him, now.#"

“It’ll be good for both of 'em,” Simone agreed with a soft smile, before everyone was bundled up and off home, leaving Clint and Phil alone in their home once more.

Clint, simply and quietly, pulled Phil into a tight hug, the joy and hope singing across the bond between them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I totally thought I posted this last week, but it was still sitting here waiting for me to hit post chapter instead of save without posting. Oops - Life's getting away from me again, so sorry! ~R))


	9. Chapter 9

 

**~JANUARY 23~**

**It** had been nearly a week since Bruce was able to do much more than catch a couple hours of sleep in the breakroom. He missed his Mate and home, but... they were close. He could feel it. Not too much longer and they'd maybe be able to help Tony transition from a Beta to an Omega. He'd already been in contact with reproductive doctors, and was waiting to hear back.

Of course, there was also the issue of the professor that had gotten into an accident a few days prior that Bruce had to try and help.

It'd been a stressful week, and the kink in his neck and back were proof of that; especially as he was hunched over his microscope, oblivious to the world around him.

Tony heeded his promise to Clint, and did not drive like a literal bat out of hell on his way up to the hospital. It didn't take him too long to be sent in the right direction by reception, and he half skidded to a stop outside the laboratory door before opening it carefully and slipping inside.

His slow beating heart nearly stopped as he finally saw his Mate, and he forgot to breathe altogether.

Bruce felt a shift in the air and paused. Blinking, he slowly lifted his head, squinted through his glasses, and stared at where Tony was standing. A slow smile spread across his face. "Tony," he breathed, not sure if his Mate would even hear it or not.

Tony did, and he whimpered, rushing forward and tucking up under Bruce's chin, hugging tight enough he'd have broken a mortal man.

As soon as Tony was tucked under his chin, Bruce's arms were tight around him, holding him close as he buried his nose in Tony's hair. He held him for a minute before finally pulling back enough to look at Tony, a hand cupping his Mate's cheek. "What...? Hi."

Tony just shook his head and pushed in again, half trembling with relief

Holding him and gently swaying with him, Bruce pressed kisses across Tony's shoulders and neck, up to his head. "Shhh, I've got you. You're okay, Love." //I've missed you. I love you.//

Tony nodded. //Me too.// was all he replied, clinging for dear 'life'. //When're you coming home?//

//Soon, I hope,// Bruce pressed another kiss to Tony's head and nuzzled him. //I have just a couple more things to do here, but...// trailing off, he pulled back again, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth and a light sparkling in his eyes. "I'm in serious need of a break. Do you..." //want to go find a hotel room with me and stay the night?//

Tony nodded so fast he almost gave himself wiplash. "Please." He paused. "Don't think I'm not half minded to kidnap you." He wasn't feeling abandoned, nope, not at all. Not until he finally had Bruce, at any rate.

Huffing a half laugh, Bruce nodded. "You are well within reason to kidnap me. Just let me clean things up here real quick and then I'm yours for the rest of the night."

Tony grumbled, but he was a scientist and well knew how important it was for sciencey spaces to be kept clean... most of the time, at any rate. "Fine." he said, hopping to sit on a countertop.

"It'll only take me a minute," Bruce pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and turned to clean up the area he'd been working in. "I just need to put these samples back in the cooler, and shut things down."

Tony hummed slightly as he nodded. "How's the guy?" he asked. "The one with the poisoning?"

Looking up, Bruce blinked and nodded quickly. "He's... he should be okay. They moved him to a regular room at least, but they still have him under observation." Bruce turned and carried the samples he'd been working with into the walk in cooler.

Tony nodded. "Good. That's good. Clint's got a brother."

There was a clatter in the cooler before Bruce poked his head back out. "Really?"

"Yep, with a family. And Steve and Natasha came home with a boyfriend - they're staying at Pink. Very old-schooley." Tony kicked his feet a little, smiling slightly.

Bruce grinned and clicked the cooler light off, stepping back into the room. "Wow, I'm gone for a few days and everyone goes and gets themselves a family." The grin turned to a smirk as he stepped up in between Tony's knees and laid his hands on his hips. "We didn't suddenly find out we had family members we didn't know about while I was gone, did we?"

"Yup, I have a half-twin brother who breathes fire for a circus when he isn't busy being a mechanic. His name is Leo and he lives in Texas," Tony told him. "Also, you have a sister. Her name is Hazel. She's hot."

"Huh, well then. Good to know. I'll be sure to add them both to the Christmas card list." He smirked, leaning in to press a slow, lingering kiss to his Mate's mouth. //I'm ready to get out of here and take a nice hot shower with you. Then get you into bed with me.//

//Yes please.// Tony kissed back then drew away reluctantly, knowing if he didn't, he'd drag Bruce into something not entirely sanitary for their environment.

//C'mon,// Bruce slid his hands across Tony's hips, reaching for his hands to pull him off the counter. "Let's get out of here."

Tony hopped down and into his arms before slipping away. "C'mon. Show me where you've been staying."

"If I were to show you where I've been staying," Bruce opened the lab door and nodded off down the hall, "We'd go about sixty feet that way, turn left and fall onto the couch in a corner."

"Dammit, Bruce!"

Bruce ducked his head and gave a half shrug. "Better than sleeping at the table."

Tony frowned. Loudly. "At least I've been in a bed."

"Tony," Bruce took Tony's hand as he led the way out of the hospital. "I know. I've just been caught up working on something. We're going to find a hotel room now, it'll be fine."

Tony huffed. "The radiation guy's getting better now - you're going to keep on staying in a hotel if you refuse to come home."

"Yes, Dear," Bruce smiled, nodding as he brought Tony's hand up to his lips, kissing across his knuckles lightly.

Tony rolled his eyes and flushed a bit, but he was happy nonetheless.

Bruce pulled him out the doors and down the street. He'd seen a Best Western down that way when he'd arrived and mentally he crossed his fingers they'd have a room available for the night.

 **They** did, and once they were inside, Tony grabbed onto Bruce and clung to him as he kissed him.

//Come shower with me,// Bruce murmured through their bond, already starting to slowly undress Tony and trail his fingers across smooth, bare skin. //Want to take care of you.// He didn't tell Tony that, now that he was with him, Bruce felt like he'd let Tony down, and how guilty he felt for no doubt making his Mate feel like he'd been abandoned. Again.

Tony shivered, pressing into every touch, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead into Bruce's shoulder. //I want that, too.//

Bruce gently pulled Tony into the small bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind them. With each new patch of skin he revealed, he placed open mouth kisses across, and nosed against. //Get the water going while I undress.//

Tony nodded, pulling away to do as he was asked, trailing his fingers through the water as it fell from the tap into the tub, waiting for it to get warm. //Not that I think you will be, but don't be angry with me?// Tony asked, insecure.

//Why would I be angry with you?// Bruce looked up quickly, blinking in confusion as he half-hopped on one foot to untie his shoes so he could get his slacks off. //I'm not angry with you for anything.//

//I wasn't sleeping in our bed,// he admitted, not looking up.

Standing upright, a soft, sad smile moved across Bruce's face as he slipped his arms around Tony's waist to hug him from behind. //You've never been real good about sleeping on your own.// He filled in the blanks himself, nuzzling against Tony's neck. //I'm not angry with you.//

"Oh good. That's good." Tony spoke aloud, sighing in relief. He'd honestly thought Bruce would at least be miffed about him sharing a bed with another Alpha, their Omega between them notwithstanding... or a bad night or few where Tony'd been in the middle. "Glad you're not mad."

"No one's in Heat," Bruce murmured, lips brushing across Tony's neck, "No one's in Rut. I trust Clint enough to know that he would keep you safe for me while I was gone." Bruce's hands smoothed up and down Tony's flat stomach, dipping lower with each pass.

"He's a good guy. Lot less scary once you get to know him," Tony said, breath catching.

Bruce hummed thoughtfully, nose now buried in the crook of Tony's neck. //I'm sure he is. Wasn't a doubt in my mind...//

Tony tilted his head, humming a contented hum. //We don't actually have siblings that popped up.//

//Pretty sure I already knew that,// Bruce smiled against Tony's neck before he dragged his tongue flat across the Bond gland.

//Would be kinda neat if w-// Tony groaned full-throated.

Bruce continued to lick across Tony's neck, one hand on Tony's stomach while the other slipped down to start stroking at his rapidly hardening cock. //Shhhhhh... taking care of you now, Sweetie.//

Tony didn't try to think back, so desperate for his Mate, and his Mate's touch, he put all his considerable focus on what they were doing, leaning into his touch and only barely remembering to shift the water from bath to shower as he whimpered.

Smiling softly, Bruce gently nipped at the gland before carefully moving Tony into the shower, shutting the curtain behind them. //I love you, Tony. I've missed you so much.//

Tony half whimpered, turning to cuddle up to Bruce, hands roving across his body, pushing through the hair on his chest, then down his flanks before wrapping around his chest and pulling him close, mouthing at Bruce's bondmark.

Bruce held Tony close, one hand between them to continue stroking Tony's cock, moving in closer to him until he had his Mate against the wall and their cocks lined up side by side. //I don't have any lube here,// Bruce apologized, once again nipping across Tony's bondmark. //But I'm still going to take care of you, I promise.//

Tony all but strained to bare his throat to his Mate. //Need you...// he admitted, gasping again.

//I've got you,// Bruce took Tony's hand, and wrapped them both together around their cocks. //I'm here, Tony. I'm going to take care of you.//

Tony pressed his eyes against Bruce's strong shoulder, lacing their fingers and stroking along with him, feeling the edge of his palm catch on Bruce's knot before stroking back up to the tips, then down once more.

While their joined hands were busy, Bruce's free hand moved around behind Tony, kneading at his rear and fingers slipping up and down along the crack, pressing and rubbing at his entrance. Carefully, he began working his middle finger in, giving Tony what he knew he could without causing him pain.

Tony suckled at his Mate's skin, pressing back against the slight burn, too little, not enough, almost too much - heat pooling deep in his belly.

//You're so tight,// Bruce murmured across the bond. His grip tightened on their cocks, trying to mimic the tightness. //So tight, Tony. Wish I could sink in you, bury myself in you.//

//Soon?// Tony asked, gasping again. //Close...// he was both desperate and apologetic.

//Soon, Tony,// he answered. Leaning in, he sucked against Tony's bondmark and felt his teeth start to elongate into sharp points. It'd been over a week since he'd fed on anything other than wilted lettuce and soy burgers from the cafeteria. He was hungry, and wanted to sink into Tony in more than one way. But he couldn't. Not unless he could convince Tony to feed from him at the same time. Which probably wouldn't happen.

//Please... C'mon, please... Clint made me eat steak - so rare I swear I heard it moo - what do you need... lemme give you what you need....// Tony mindbabbled, completely unaware of how hypocritical it would sound.

//Same time//

Tony _whined_.

// _Please_ , Tony,// Bruce whined back. //It feels so good when you do, when I get to share this with you.//

Tony shook his head. He knew if he got sick - he always felt sick - it'd ruin everything. He choked on a sob, so close but not close _enough_.

Bruce pressed his finger in deeper, seeking out Tony's prostate to press against while he tightened the grip around their cocks. If Tony wasn't going to feed off him, then Bruce wasn't going to, either. The tip of a tooth pierced into the side of Bruce's tongue, drawing a quiet hiss from him and very nearly sending him over the edge.

Tony gasped, the extra stimulation, Bruce's hiss and flinch-tight grip sent him over the edge, shaking apart with a hoarse cry.

Feeling Tony's come spurt across his hand was all it took for Bruce to drop his own head back with a stuttered groan. His hips jerked against Tony for a moment as he came. Not as hard or as long as he would otherwise, but still enough to sate him for a while.

Tony, however, felt like he was made of jelly, barely managing to stay upright. "Bed..." he said, voice a little hoarse still.

Nodding, Bruce held Tony carefully and turned the water off. "Hang on, lemme grab the towel. Get you dried off." It was a hard reach, but he finally managed to get it, get Tony dried off, and dropped it back across the tub. "C'mon, bed."

Tony nodded, stumbling along with him. "Hold me?"

"Of course."

It wasn't far to the only bed in the room, and once they'd reached it, Bruce pulled the covers back and moved to get his Mate comfortable and situated. "Want me to turn the heat down or up?"

"Down but with more blanket?" Tony suggested.

Bruce nodded and quickly set about to make Tony as comfortable as possible. The heater turned down, he came back to the bed and pulled all the blankets back up, covering Tony's bare body before slipping in beside him and reaching up to click the light off. "How's this?"

Tony scooted in, tangling himself up with Bruce and breathing him in. "Like I can sleep through the night," he murmured dozily

Bruce wrapped himself around Tony as best he could and just held him tight. "Good. We both could use some good sleep."

Tony half nodded, already nearly gone to sleep, clutching at him.

Sighing softly, Bruce brushed a kiss across Tony's forehead again and let himself drift off to sleep. Once again trying to figure out how to get his Mate to feed and take better care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long - life's been a heck-a-lot crazy. I'm hoping it won't go too long again, *crosses toes* ~R


	10. Chapter 10

 

**~FEBRUARY 15~**

"Okay, seriously Phil - that is the third bag _today_." Tony snatched the nearly empty bag of... "Are these chocolate chips meant for cookies?" he asked.

Phil grabbed the bag back, a petulant frown on his face as he scooted to sit on the other side of the couch, the bag close to his chest. "So? They also were part of Clint's Valentine's Day present to me yesterday. I'm allowed to eat them however I want. And no, they aren't the third bag today. It's only been this bag. Just the third time I've gotten into them."

"Uh huh. And the three gigantic boxes that Clint gave you yesterday weren't enough?" Tony was still amused by that - Clint had told him he couldn't choose, so he just got everything. There was a reason Clint was rarely the one sent to the grocery store without a detailed list.

Silence followed Tony's question as Phil ducked his head and looked away. It wasn't like he'd torn through the three giant boxes. Two were still wrapped in their cellophane, and the other was... well... okay, it was maybe three-quarters of the way gone but, to be fair, he'd been sharing with everyone else! He hadn't just been gobbling them down on his own. And the chocolate chips in his hand, well, those had been part of a really cute cookie making set Clint got him, with a big mixing bowl and wooden spoon and all the fixings for chocolate chip cookies wrapped up nice with a bow.

Tears stung at the back of Phil's eyes. Why in the world was he feeling like he was going to cry? Tony was just picking at him. Like he always used to. But it felt different. A lot of things had been feeling different lately.

Phil pressed his lips together and stood, leaving the bag of chocolate chips on the coffee table. "I need to go do laundry," He finally mumbled, quickly making his way to the stairs. "Work tomorrow. Forgot to do laundry yesterday. You... can have the rest of those if you want 'em."

Without another word, Phil hurried up the stairs and into his and Clint's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He did toss the dirty clothes and towels into the basket to take down to the washer, but soon found himself instead curled up on the bed, eying the opened box of chocolates, debating on taking one to nibble on. He reached out, fingers nudging the lid before Tony's jibes echoed back through his ears. A choked up sob went through him, and he shoved the box from the nightstand, pieces of chocolate scattering across the floor as he turned his head into the pillow and cried.

 **Tony** blinked after him, wondering what had just happened. Phil usually took teasing and threw it right back at him - even if he'd basically turned into a chocolate bunny over the past several weeks.

It was when his sharp ears caught the sound of the slam and muffled tears that Tony got worried. Leaving the chocolate, he went to the alpha family bedroom, and knocked on the doorjamb once, before letting himself in. "Phil?"

Phil ignored him, and he curled himself up more when he heard the door open and Tony step into the room. "Go away, Tony..." His voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope," he said, moving to sit beside him, reaching out to rub his back. "Remember what Clint calls me? Means I get to look out for you, still - even if I'm screwy. You're stuck with me."

His shoulders shook as Phil sniffled and pressed his face into the pillow more. He'd woken up not feeling the greatest, a stomachache and his lower back feeling like it did prior to a Heat -- even though it was an off month for him. The chocolate chips had helped. Or at least, that's what he told himself. Maybe they hadn't. Phil just felt like crap.

"I wanna nap." It was a lie, and a pretty bad one at that.

"You just got up," Tony was starting to sound as worried as he was feeling. "You sick?"

Maybe it was time to come half-clean. "Headache."

Or lie again, apparently. It wasn't like he could admit to having a stomachache! It was his own fault his stomach hurt! With all the damn chocolate he'd been eating! Tony would only tease him more, if he knew!

Frowning, Tony reached to check Phil's temperature. Sure, he always felt warm to him, but he felt a little warmer than usual, as well. "Phil... c'mon. What's going on? You've been squirrely for a few weeks now. That's not normal for you."

Phil didn't want to admit how nice the touch felt, because then it would mean he really was sick. Or something. And he couldn't be sick. He'd been doing so well not to get sick, and yet....

Rolling to his side, eyes wet and red-rimmed, he sniffled. "I don't feel well, and I'm tired, and I ache. Like I do before a Heat. But it's an off month. I don't...." He trailed off, shaking his head and burying it back into the pillow.

Tony frowned, then nodded to himself. "I'm getting you shoes and a coat, we're going to go meet with that doctor Clint's sister-in-law works for."

Phil groaned pathetically into the pillow before just stuffing his head under it. He didn't want to move, and that sounded an awful lot like a lot of moving. " 'm _fine_. Just need more sleep."

"Nope, cos I'm starting to freak out, and there are two Alphas who live here that will probably raze the town if they find us sitting here together in a little pile of panic."

The corner of the pillow lifted so just a little bit of Phil's face could be seen. " _You're_ panicking. I'm achy and wanting to sleep." And cry and eat his chocolate and try not to get sick.

"That's okay, I have enough panic for both of us," Tony said, getting off the bed and rooting around for an easy on pair of shoes for Phil to wear.

Groaning pathetically, Phil dropped the pillow back over his head, his arms falling over top of that to press it down. If they went to the doctors, then he was going to have to admit to how long he'd been feeling like he was. And all the other strange things he'd been feeling. And ignorance was bliss, right? Phil was happy to be blissfully oblivious of anything being wrong with him.

Of course, with Tony, Phil didn't have a choice. In the past month, his best friend had been slowly starting to show improvements, and there were shades coming through of his old self again. One of those being that, when he made his mind up about something, he was going to follow through with it. In this case, it was getting Phil to the doctor to be checked out.

"Can't you just go buy me some Theraflu, or something? That's probably what it is. I'm just getting the flu. It's going around, you know."

"Mmhmm, and if you have the plague, I want to know for sure. C'mon up up," Tony said, tossing the shoes and coat onto the bed. "Don't make me tie your shoes for you. I am not a kindergarten teacher, I'm a mechanic."

"You're an engineer..." Phil mumbled, carefully pushing himself to sit up and cringing just slightly at the pain in his back.

Reluctantly, he slid his feet into his shoes, and pulled the jacket on over his sweatshirt. He would go, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Still not a teacher or a doctor, so," Tony crossed his arms and leaned in the door, watching him. He frowned slightly, over worried - maybe - but definitely as he'd been on the reluctant mend, he'd noticed his best friend declining. He wasn't stupid.

Ready to face the cold outside world, Phil gave a nod to Tony. "Let's go. You won't leave me alone until you have answers. I know you won't."

"You know me so well," Tony put an arm around Phil and led him to the car cos, no, not making him walk in this weather when he felt under it.

 

* * *

**It wasn't** long before they were at the office, Tony chatting with the secretary and talking them into letting Phil take the next open appointment - twenty minutes from now because of a cancellation - despite never having been in before.

Phil sat in the uncomfortable seats provided -- why were the chairs in doctor's offices always so uncomfortable? -- quietly filling out the forms that had been passed off to him. All the typical questions: Name, date of birth, sex, designation, etc. It wasn't anything he hadn't already answered before. At his regular doctor's office. Two towns over. But, of course, Tony claimed that was too far away.

So there Phil sat, in a strange place, not feeling well, without his Alpha to give him comfort and a shoulder to literally lean on.

"Good luck, you can go in next," Tony said, flopping into the chair beside him and bumping shoulders. "It'll be fine. Simone'll be there. I'm here. All good."

Tony flopping down next to him startled Phil, making him rush the pen off the side of the paper, putting a large dark mark through several words. He looked up at his best friend and took a deep breath. "...I don't want to go in alone."

The words were out practically before Phil even realized he'd thought them. But it was true. He wasn't a huge fan of doctors. Any time he went to one, he'd get himself into unnecessary trouble by working himself up and worrying that they'd run quick tests just to make sure he really _was_ okay.

"Like I said, I'm here," he promised seriously.

Nodding, Phil looked back down to the forms in his hands and quickly finished filling them in.

 **Less** than five minutes after he handed them into the nurse, he was called back to an exam room. Part of him suddenly wanted to reach out to Clint, beg him to come to the doctors with him because he was scared. But, at the same time, he had Tony. And if it _was_ just the flu, then he'd feel silly over not only himself worrying, but making Clint worry too.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine." He mumbled to himself, following the nurse down the short hallway to where he was to wait and so Simone could come in to take his vitals.

Tony rubbed Phil's back and exchanged a look that Betas since the beginning of designations were able to, whether they were Omegala as well, or not. Worry and concern and reassurance of the Omega in their care.

It wasn't long before they were waiting for Dr. Blake to come in.

"I'll buy you an awesome book later," Tony promised.

Phil huffed and pushed the sleeves of his sweatshirt up, half hunched over as he sat on the exam table, the annoying paper protector crinkling anytime he even thought about moving. "Better. I may just make you buy some new ones for the library, too."

"I'll see." Tony chuckled, poking him with the end of a tongue depressor.

When the doctor entered, he was big, broad, Alpha... and looked like he'd seen a ghost for half a moment before he grinned a bright, welcoming grin. He reached to shake Phil's hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Coulson. I was wondering if you could tell me in your own words what seems to be the trouble?" he asked in an accent that sounded almost like it came from Great Britain, though not quite.

Phil reached to shake Dr. Blake's hand, giving a small yelp of surprise at the static shock he got in the process. Damn dry air. He took a moment to take the sight of the doctor in. Very tall, very well built. Very, very, _very_ much what the stereotypical Alpha male was supposed to look like.

Phil preferred them more like Clint.

"Uh... I haven't been feeling well. Stomachache, kind of a backache, tired." He shrugged, glancing off towards Tony and then back to Dr. Blake.

"He's also been obsessively eating some foods and avoiding others," Tony piped up.

Dr. Blake smiled softly, seeming to hide some sort of emotion. "There are a number of things which may be the cause of your ill feeling," he said, sitting and setting a wooden cane beside the computer as he regarded Phil. "Have you noticed any tenderness in any other parts of your body, or mood swings?"

Phil shot Tony a look that silently screamed 'Traitor' before he looked back to Dr. Blake, shaking his head. "No," He answered with a small shrug. "Not really. I... mean I may have gotten a little over emotional this morning, but... I don't feel well. I get kind of like that when I don't feel well." He paused, an easy smile on his face -- even if it wasn't exactly a true smile. "I get choked up watching movies with happy endings and ASPCA commercials, so...."

He shrugged again. "I told Tony I probably just have the flu. So... if you could just... do whatever for the flu, that'd be great."

Tony looked unrepentant, and Dr. Blake smiled softly. "Let me just do a quick examination and take a urine sample," he said. "Which would you like to do first, Mr. Coulson."

Ducking his head, Phil hunched his shoulders. "Exam. I don't know if I can do the cup yet..." he mumbled, petulant as could be.

"Alright. Would you prefer for Nurse Barton to come in here, or is it alright with your Omega Attendant?" he asked, having been instructed by Simone on his gender identity before he'd come in.

Tony beamed.

"Tony's fine." Phil shook his head. Tony had seen Phil at his absolute lowest worst points. There was no use in being bashful around him now. Besides, Phil still didn't know Simone all that well, and right now he wanted familiar faces.

"Alright then, if you will lie back on the table and undo the fasten on your trousers," The doctor asked, pushing himself to his feet and limping to the sink to wash his hands.

"Need me to take the sweatshirt off, too?" Phil asked, stalling maybe just a little bit.

"You may leave it on, I simply need you to pull it up to expose your abdomen."

Phil opted to pulling it off instead, leaving him in his blue jeans and old college t-shirt, soft and worn and barely still together. Comfort clothes. He handed it off to Tony before awkwardly lying back on the table, wiggling a bit so his legs weren't quite so dangling off the edge. With a reluctant deep breath, he undid the button of his jeans and pulled his t-shirt up. Half tempted to pull it over his face to hide like a terrified child.

Tony moved to stand up by Phil's head, putting his hand on his shoulder; as Dr. Blake finished washing his hands and dried them before moving forward, gently pushing Phil's shirt up. "I am simply going to palpate your abdomen for a moment, tell me if anything feels especially sharp or sore, please." Cool hands began pressing gently into the skin of Phil's stomach, leaving a slight tingling sensation as Dr. Blake examined him.

Phil stayed still, lips rolled between his teeth, and tried to ignore the tingling he felt. Nothing felt out of sorts. Well, except for when Dr. Blake pressed just right on his bladder and Phil was reminded that he'd lied about not being able to do a urine test yet.

He hummed, then smiled softly as he pulled Phil's shirt back down, resting his hand on his stomach a moment in a pure Alpha instinct to comfort, or so Tony thought, before he pulled away with a small nod. "You are not ill," he said, "But to be sure, I would like it if you could try for a urine sample, it will not take long to test." He said, turning to pull down one of the cups from the cupboard. "The bathroom is across the hall on the left, three doors down, Nurse Barton will collect the sample when you are finished, and then we can speak on the results."

Phil buttoned his jeans and moved to sit up, only to grab Tony's arm as he felt the room spin and go hazy dark around the edges.

"Woah," Tony put his other arm around him. "Okay, yeah, that's new..."

"Allow me to retake your blood pressure," Dr. Blake said, retrieving the cuff as Tony held Phil still.

Phil swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, staring at one spot on the floor for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine," He mumbled, sitting up right again. "Just a head rush. Sat up too fast."

"That can happen," he said, wrapping the cuff around Phil's arm.

"Uh, Phil, is that the first time that happened?" Tony asked quietly.

Guilt welled up in Phil's stomach as he glanced down and away, not wanting to meet his best friend's eyes. No, it had been happening pretty frequently. Usually when he'd stand up from bed in the mornings, but sometimes for no reason at work he'd feel the floor tilt and decide to lean against something until it passed. "It's happened once or twice."

Tony made a concerned noise, and inwardly beat himself up for not noticing something sooner than today. The Doctor, finished now, smiled slightly. "It is not abnormal, Mr. Coulson - and your blood pressure is a bit low, but well within a normal range. I feel confident in what you are experiencing, but would like that sample to confirm the diagnosis. Would you like a chair to go back and forth from the lavatory?"

Phil shook his head and continued to lean against Tony a bit as he pushed himself off the table and stood on his own two feet. "No, that's alright. I should be fine. Thank you."

He picked the cup up off the counter, giving Tony a silent salute with it. "I've got this. You don't need to come with me this time."

"I wasn't going to offer to hold it for you," Tony teased. "But I'll walk you down, just the same."

Rolling his eyes, but secretly thankful, Phil made his way out of the exam room and down the hall to where Dr. Blake said the bathroom was. It didn't take him long to put enough in the cup and, when he stepped out of the bathroom, he stared at Tony pathetically. "Tell me you have wet wipes in your pocket or something."

"I stole some of those sani wipes from the nursing station when we went past," Tony grinned, holding them out to him.

"Remind me to hug you once my hands are clean."

Phil handed the cup off to Simone, cheeks, ears, and neck flushed as he suddenly became far more acquainted with his new found sister-in-law than he would have liked.

She only patted his cheek with her free hand and gave him a comforting smile. "We'll have the results for you in a jiffy."

Phil gave a quiet 'thanks' before he slipped back into the exam room and resettled on the exam table. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, staring at the floor. The room was empty save for Tony, and Phil could feel the nerves twisting on his stomach. After a moment, he tilted his head. "I don't trust him."

"Cos he's foreign?" Tony asked, sitting down. "Man, he lived upstairs from us before we moved out, remember?"

"Not because he's foreign, no." Phil shook his head and looked back up at Tony. "Omegas go to the doctors, even just for a cold, what's the first thing the doctor always asks? Almost as soon as they walk through the door."

"When was your last Heat?"

"Exactly. He didn't. He just jumped right on in." Phil shook his head and moved to stand, totally ready to pull his sweatshirt and jacket back on and leave.

"To be fair, wasn't that one of the things you put on your form as the intake?" Tony pointed out.

"They still always ask. Always point out the stupid calendar that sits on the wall, clear as day. Always ask, 'Any chance you might be pre--" Phil froze, eyes glued to the calendar on the wall. Clint had told him they shouldn't get their hopes up, but... it made sense. It made more sense than the flu.

Just then, there was a light knock, and Dr. Blake stepped in with a small smile. "I try not to get Omega's hopes up, if I can help it. I have a talent for knowing which direction the care needs to move in. My apologies, but I could not help but overhear your conversation. Mr. Coulson, you may wish to sit."

Taking a sudden deep breath, Phil sat back down on the table, face sheet-white. He'd followed Clint's advice to not get his hopes up, and with everything else that had been happening, Phil had pushed all thoughts of it out of his head. Even when all the symptoms started up. "I... am I?" He asked quietly, heart hammering in his ears.

Dr. Blake grinned, impossibly bright. "Congratulations, Mr. Coulson - you are bearing."

Phil gave a soft half-gasp half-laugh and blinked quickly. That happened much sooner than he thought it would have. "I am...?"

"Yes, sir, you are."

Tony clutched at Phil's hand, forgetting to breathe (or have a heart-beat faster than that of a hibernating groundhog).

Swallowing hard, Phil looked up to Tony. "Do not tell Clint. Or Bruce."

Tony shook his head, still dumbstruck.

"Is there a problem?" the doctor asked with concern.

Phil shook his head, opened his mouth to answer, and shrugged instead. "It's... I don't want to get my Alpha's hopes up. I... almost wish I didn't even know yet." He paused for a breath, worried at his lip, and continued. "My mom had three miscarriages before me. So... I don't... I just want to be sure before I tell him."

He simply nodded, clearly glad that it was not a darker worry. "We can keep a close eye on the process to do all we can to prevent such an occurrence," he reassured him. "As it stands now, you are showing normal signs of early pregnancy - may I ask when your last Heat was? It will help determine the due date so that we may properly watch the progress."

Phil looked at the calendar, even though he didn't need it. "January second."

The Doctor pulled out a calculator wheel, and adjusted it accordingly. "You’re due at the beginning of October, then. That is a fine month for a first born."

Phil stared at the calendar on awe, and maybe a little terror. No, not terror, just...trepidation, maybe? "Wow..."

Tony was still silent, but despite his lack of breathing properly, the doctor seemed not concerned, instead smiling fondly at the both of them. "Indeed. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and would like to see you on a monthly basis. In a few visits, we will be able to hear the heartbeat soon, if you would like to come back to do so. An ultrasound to be sure the pup is developing properly would be preferred at about twenty weeks, so another fifteen from now, though you may have one sooner if you are concerned."

Dr. Blake put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Do you need a moment to digest this information? Some tea?"

Swallowing, Phil nodded. "Uh, yeah, please? If you don't mind."

"Of course," he said kindly. "Would you prefer Nurse Barton to bring the tea, or shall I?"

Looking up, a small but dopey smile spread on Phil's face. "I'm sure you have other patients to take care of,"

"That does not mean that I cannot come in. I have been told that I treat my patients as though they are family." He shrugged one shoulder. "Also, my next patient cancelled their physical."

Nodding, Phil's smile brightened just a little bit. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Doctor Blake smiled, closing the door gently as he left the room.

 **Tony** finally breathed and drew Phil into a tight hug.

Phil clutched to Tony for a moment before he pulled back with a small laugh. "Clint's gonna figure it out in a few weeks when I don't have a Heat." That is, if Phil's change in scent didn't tip him off, first.

Tony half laughed, nodding. "But secret, huh? You sure?"

Nodding, Phil sat back enough to scrub his hands through his hair -- tufting it up in all directions. "I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough, but... I don't want to tell him and then have something happen..."

Tony nosed under Phil's chin a moment. "Wouldn't it be better if he knew, if something happened I mean?

"True..." Worrying at his lip, Phil sat in dazed silence. "I'll tell him tonight when he gets home. But, we won't tell anyone else just yet."

Tony nodded. "We can keep quiet. If anyone says anything I'll run interference or something. Promise I'll do everything you need."

The same small, dopey smile from earlier returned as Phil turned his eyes back up to Tony's and leaned back in for another hug. "I know you will. Thank you."

Comfortable silence fell, and soon the doctor returned with some tea for them both, cane tucked under his arm as he limped into the room and offered the cups to them.

Phil took one of the cups, smiling his thanks as he took a sip. He'd never been much for herbal tea, but this one was actually pretty delicious. A faint flowery taste that wasn't at all unpleasant, and his sweet tooth definitely picked up on a bit of honey. Phil approved.

After a moment, he set the cup aside and took a breath. "So... I guess this is the part where you start laying down the rules of what I can and can't eat or do for a while?"

"The best rule, is do nothing to excess. There are a few things that aren't good to do at all - such as smoking - but I have a sheet with information that will help you make your food choices that will both avoid something that may hurt you and your pup, but also things that will help them to grow strong and healthy."

Phil nodded, already making mental notes to do research on his own at the library. So long as no one was watching. "That would be incredibly helpful. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I felt this would be a good chapter to put up on Bearer's day. I had a great one, got Valkyrie, chocolates and awesome kid-made gifts. I am much the happy. I hope this chapter makes y'all happy! ~R))

 

**~FEBRUARY 15 (cont.)~**

**Phil** tucked the papers and appointment reminder card he'd gotten from Dr. Donald Blake's office into his nightstand drawer, just for safe keeping. He'd pull them out to let Clint see once he told him. Which, Phil wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing, at the moment. He'd figure something out though. Something nice.

Maybe a nice dinner? He could cook up something for him and Clint, have Tony take Bruce out for a while. Those two deserved a date night, after all. That could work.

Tony knocked on the door frame. "So... I was wondering what the plan is?"

Leaning against his desk chair, Phil took a breath and sighed. "Not entirely sure yet. I don't even really know how I'm going to tell Clint. I'm open to suggestions? My ideas are all pretty much... storybook and rom-com."

"I'd probably point you to romcom. Veal and baby carrots and stuff," Tony's smile was soft. "Or put a rattle next to his plate."

Phil huffed a laugh and gave a small nod. "Alright, so my ideas weren't so different." He pushed away from the chair, moving to stand in front of Tony. "Would you mind taking Bruce out for a while tonight? You guys could go see a movie or something?"

"I can do that. Fair warning, he'll figure it out when you miss it, probably - unless he's distracted with work stuff."

"I know," Phil smiled fondly and shrugged. "I was more hoping just to be able to tell Clint one-on-one. So we could have a little time for ourselves."

"Which is why I absolutely HAVE to see the new superhero movie two towns over, and can't wait another night, I can't risk it getting out of the theatre before we get another chance to see it," he said, smiling. "I'm pretty sure there's a superhero movie out. There's usually one?"

Phil laughed, a true little grin spreading on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, there usually is."

Tilting his head as the sound of the front door closing reached his ears, he nudged at Tony's side. "Go pounce Bruce and get yourselves ready to go."

"Quick, google what the movie is and give me the cliffnotes in a text?" Tony asked, pushing away from the door and heading downstairs.

Phil laughed again but turned back for his desk and laptop to do as Tony asked. It was the least he could do.

 **Downstairs** , Bruce shook his coat and scarf as he hung them up. He smiled when he heard Tony come bouncing down the stairs. "Hey. Got done early, today."

"You're never home early, this is awesome," Tony said, glomping onto him and nudging under his chin.

"And you're usually never out of your workshop this early in the day," Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony tightly, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Everything okay? I figured I'd have to drag you out of the workshop to come take a bath with me."

"How 'bout a date?" Tony asked. "I finished working on a thing, and there's this movie I want to see. Dinner and a movie?"

Bruce blinked in surprise. It had been quite a while since Tony had wanted to go out and do things, and Bruce didn't want to draw any attention to that, or to show just how pleased he was at the offer. He didn't want to risk making Tony self-conscious.

Dipping his head to nuzzle at their bondmark, Bruce smiled against Tony's neck and placed a soft kiss there before pulling back. "That sounds like a great idea. I'd like that."

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around his Alpha's middle, holding on tight.

Bruce held him for a few moments longer before pulling back to take Tony's hand and guide him off toward their room. "C'mon, let's go take a shower and we'll head out. There's a new Indian restaurant that just opened up, we could go there before the movie."

Tony made noises of appreciation and followed happily.

 **Phil** listened as Tony and Bruce wandered off to their room to get ready, and quickly shot off the movie name and summary off to Tony's phone. Along with ` [Thank you, Tony. For everything.]` Shutting down his computer, Phil made his way downstairs to find something -- not chocolate -- to munch on while he worked on supper. //Hey Darling, it's just us for supper tonight. Any idea when you'll be home?//

//Another hour and half - need to fix fence piece and feed a calf, then home.//

Hour and a half. That didn't give Phil a whole lot of time to figure out something to fix. He'd manage though. //Okay. I'll try to have supper ready when you get home.//

//Spaghetti?//

Phil paused mid-reach for a package of meat. //Did you want spaghetti?//

//We have not had in a while. If just us, don't need blood load.//

//Oh,// Phil glanced back to the meat and closed the refrigerator's door. //We could do spaghetti, if that's what you'd like to have.// He could always toss some grilled chicken strips on his own. And figure something else that could go with it.

//What you want?//

//I wasn't real sure what to fix. Thought about those filet mignons in the fridge. Baked potatoes? But we can save those for another night if you'd like to--//

//My Love,// Clint interrupted. //Make what you like. Something simple, maybe.//

Phil let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and set a hand low on his stomach. He looked back to the fridge and smiled softly. //I'll come up with something. I'll see you when you get home. I love you.//

//Love you, // Clint promised, sending the emotion along with the thought before getting his focus back on his work.

Phil smiled, rubbing his hand across his stomach as he turned back to the fridge to gather the things he'd need to make supper. "Let's make your daddy something delicious for supper." He murmured with a smile, setting about in the kitchen, humming just slightly off-key to himself as he went.

 **The** door opened and closed a little while later; as Clint came home and shut the door with a smile, staying in the entryway to shake off the snow and remove his boots. //Smells good! What having?//

Phil startled at the sound of the door closing and he stared at the stove for a moment in despair. The green beans were still steaming and the potatoes still had ten minutes left to bake. And he hadn't even tossed his filet Mignon into the oven to cook through. Turning, with the dish towel on his shoulder, Phil hurried through the house and skidded -- almost literally -- into the foyer. //Hi!//

Clint reached out to steady him with a laugh, eyes crinkling. //Good day?// he asked, resting his hand on the nape of Phil's neck.

Phil instinctively leaned into the touch, eyes falling half shut and his nerves calming, even if just for the moment. //Yeah. Good day.// He pulled back after a moment, a dopey little smile on his face. #You are home earlier than I had thought you would be. Supper is not quite ready yet. Go upstairs and take a shower. Everything should be done when you come back down.#

Clint had to admit he smelled like the barns, so he nodded, kissing Phil softly before pulling back. //Should I dress up or down?//

Phil shrugged, taking in the fact he was still in his blue jeans and sweatshirt from earlier that day. #Comfortably?# He had to use his signing for fear if he used their Bond, he would slip and tell Clint too soon.

Clint nodded. #I will be back down in a little while,# he promised, snagging Phil's hand to kiss his palm. He could smell the bits of food Phil had been making on him, but he also seemed nervous, and thought perhaps falling on their origin would help calm him.

The same flutter, that went through him when they were first together, went through him again now. Phil took a moment to lean in and nose under Clint's chin, nuzzle against him quickly before stepping back. #Okay. I will get supper finished up.#

The Alpha headed upstairs to gather a soft flannel shirt and slacks, bringing them to the bathroom with him so he could change as soon as he got out of the shower.

Phil hurried back to the kitchen, scrambling to get everything finished and set at the dining room table. The green beans ready and placed in a bowl, the filets just about finished -- Phil's medium well instead of medium rare like they're suggested to be cooked, and Clint's just seared enough to have a nice crisp on the outside -- and the potatoes with just a couple more minutes to go.

He made sure the table was set, foods arranged, and drinks set out. Once the potatoes were finished and set, Phil stepped back to admire his hard work; and what was possibly one of the _healthiest_ meals he'd ever made in the history of him cooking.

He was determined to do everything right, and do what he was supposed to do, in order to ensure their pup stayed strong and healthy, and nothing happened to it in the coming months.

 **Clint** came down to the kitchen and paused in the door; unsure whether he'd forgotten something important, and wracking his memory for any mention of an anniversary of some sort (they hadn't been together a year, yet) or perhaps birthday... or something that modern times did and he was unaware of.

Unaware of Clint standing in the doorway, Phil reached to rearrange the platters another time before finally deciding they were good enough. He glanced towards the doorway as he pulled the towel down off his shoulder and smiled. #Hello again. Feel better?#

#I feel clean, and worried that I missed something important. Have I forgotten a new holiday? One for after Valentine’s, like Boxing day for Christmas?#

Phil laughed and shook his head, moving to take Clint's hand and pull him towards the table to sit. #No, no new holiday. I wanted to make something nice for us. Sit, eat.#

Clint squeezed his hand lightly, before kissing the back of it. //I did not forget something, for certainly?//

Smiling, Phil shook his head and settled himself down at his place at the table. #Promise. You did not forget anything.#

#Good.#. He smiled and sat. #It smells amazing.#

Phil was honestly amazed at himself for being able to keep his excitement in check, and that they were able to enjoy the meal he'd made for them. They talked through their bond as they ate, Phil mostly telling how Tony seemed to be getting better and better, and asking how Clint's day had been, all the while frantically keeping thoughts of 'baby' at bay.

Clint smiled, telling Phil about his day at the farm, about the calves (a new one born just this morning) - and about the sweet little one that had to be bottle fed. //Would you like to come meeting her, sometimes?//

Phil’s left hand, which had been mostly in his lap all through supper, moved absently to rest on his stomach. He smiled fondly, nodding. //I’d love to come meet her. She sounds adorable.//

Grinning, Clint nodded. //We can this weekend.//

//Absolutely,// Phil smiled back, nodding. He looked down at their empty plates, then back up to meet Clint’s gaze. //Any room for a small dessert?//

//What is dessert?//

Phil shrugged, already moving to stand up. //Just a little bit of ice cream and fruit. Nothing fancy.//

//I would love to have some, then,// he answered with a smile.

Phil dropped a kiss to Clint’s head as he moved by. Hurrying into the kitchen, Phil scooped a bit of vanilla ice cream into a dish for them to share, surrounding it with peeled cutie oranges. Two spoons stuck in the bowl, he topped it off with a small package of tiny candy baby bottles and pacifiers. Nodding in satisfaction, he carried the bowl back to the dining room and set it down between them.

//Thank you,// Clint said, picking up one of the spoons and scooping up a bite. He paused, brow furrowing, at the strange candy shapes. He looked at Phil curiously. //Was there a shower hold at library recent?//

A soft blush worked its way across Phil’s cheeks and up his ears as he shook his head. //No,// He answered, spoon in hand, as he picked at one of the tiny orange slices before finally scooping it and a bit of ice cream up.

Clint ate his bite, lips pursed and brow still furrowed in thought. //Sale?//

Again, Phil shook his head. //No, no sale,// he paused and shrugged. //Well, I mean, yes there’s plenty of candies on sale, because it’s the day after Valentine’s Day, but... I don’t think these fell in with those.//

Clint giggled soundlessly. //For after in a few month may-// Clint's thoughts blanked.

Phil’s left hand nervously twisted and fidgeted with the cuff of his sweatshirt as he kept his eyes on the bowl and nudged a slice of cutie orange around with his spoon. He swallowed thickly, stomach roiling.

"Phil." The rare spoken was off toned, unlike Clint's mindvoice, not that the vampire would know the difference. It shook on the vowel, and Clint waited breathlessly for his beloved Omega to look up.

It took only a moment for Phil to swallow past the lump in his throat and lift his eyes to meet Clint’s. He worried at his bottom lip. He couldn’t quite place the look he saw on Clint’s face, and it made his insides knot up all the more. //Clint.//

He watched him for a silent moment. #Are you trying to tell me something?#

#Remember how you told me not to get my hopes up about anything, that there was a real good chance, since you are a vampire and all, that we may not even be able to have our own kids?# He paused. //Well we can, cuz I am....// The thought escaped before Phil had a chance to stop it, and his breath caught in his throat as he waited for Clint’s reaction.

For several eternal moments, nothing happened. Then, between one breath and the next, Clint had pulled his Mate into his arms, holding him tight and close, laughing both aloud and in mind, a perfect mix of off tone and beautiful joy.

Phil grinned and laughed as he was pulled against Clint and held so tight. Dipping his head, he nudged his nose under his Mate’s chin and moved to press his face in against his neck. //Five weeks,// he kissed against Clint’s neck, //I wasn’t sure if I should tell you yet, in case something happened... but Tony told me I _should_ in case something happened.//

//Yes,// Clint agreed. //I want to know, and you not alone - for good or bad, always.// He ducked his head and breathed in his Mate's scent, tears of joy shining in his eyes.

Pulling back a bit, Phil brought his arms up to wrap over Clint’s shoulders, fingers playing in the soft, thick hair. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips, hard but giddy. //We’re going to have a baby!//

//Ours! Yours and mine! Love you much!// Clint was giddy as he kissed him back, tears streaking his cheeks.

Phil’s laugh was a bit wet as tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. Still, he continued kissing Clint, keeping himself close to his Mate. //I love you. I love you so much.// He pulled back from the kiss, turning instead to press his face into the crook of Clint’s neck again and just hold to him for dear life.

Wrapping one arm around Phil, Clint placed his left hand over the nape of his neck, holding him tight and close, almost trembling as he quietly cried with the sheer joy he felt overwhelming him.

With Clint’s arms around him, Phil relaxed against his Mate. Especially once he felt Clint’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck. They still had quite a few weeks to go before they were out of the woods, and it’d be safe to start telling the others, but for now, Phil was going to let himself be happy and hopeful. He would do his best to ignore all the poisonous hatred he’d spent his teen years hearing his father spit about male omegas.

Phil turned his head to kiss at Clint’s neck, up to his ear, and finally to his cheek. He wiped away the tears that were wetting his Alpha’s face, and returned again to kissing him. Pouring all his love and hope into the action.

Clint pulled back, pressing a tender kiss to Phil’s forehead, his temple, his mouth. //I want hold you.//

//I won’t object.// Phil sighed into the kiss. He was more than willing to be held.

Clint glanced around, it was nothing that would be a problem come morning - and it was winter, so there was no worry for ants. It was alright to fall away from doing things once in a while. He drew back enough to shift his arms, picking Phil up and walking toward the Beta staircase.

Phil laughed when he found himself being lifted up, one arm supporting his back, the other supporting his legs as Clint carried him bridal style up the narrow staircase. He kept his arms around Clint’s neck, his face buried in his Mate’s shoulder, inhaling his scent and humming softly in appreciation. Phil knew from biology lessons, all throughout school, that his own scent would be changing soon. Not much, but some. A new, faint underlying scent would appear in the coming weeks as their young one grew.

 **Clint** nuzzled him the entire way to their room, kicking the door half shut to the one that would become the nursery, leaving the door between it and their bedroom wide open as he carried Phil through and gently lay him out on the bed, before leaning down to kiss him softly, one hand gently stroking Phil’s stomach.

A soft and content sigh drifted out of Phil as he settled on the bed and returned the kiss. He left one hand to play in Clint’s hair, stroking up and down and across Clint’s neck, while the other hand moved to carefully tug his shirt up enough for Clint to get his hand under it. Phil wanted to feel his Alpha’s touch, his skin cool on Phil’s warm skin.

He nibbled at Clint’s lower lip gently, playfully nipping it before sliding the tip of his tongue out to run across where he’d nipped, and wordlessly ask for more.

For the first time in a very long one, Clint’s hand trembled as it touched the soft skin of a bearing Omega belly. It was, however not any Omegala, but his own, his beloved _Mate’s_ skin, and he reverently stroked his stomach as he deepened the kiss, nipping, kissing. //So much Love,// he repeated over again. //Mine, ours, yours...//

//Ours,// Phil repeated, nodding against the kiss. A quiet whine bubbling out of him. //Ours. Clint. We did it.//

//Bred you,// Clint’s mind whispered as he shifted to gently lay over Phil, pressing him into the bed and mouthing at his throat, before he rolled onto his back, taking Phil with him and hugged him tightly once more.

Whining softly, not quite needily -- but only just barely not -- Phil laid himself across Clint, burrowing in against him. He breathed his Mate in deeply, a quiet growl vibrating his chest as a need began to burn in him. Instincts niggling away at the back of his mind. Wanting so much to just feel Clint. Every inch of him. And to be gently claimed and marked.

Calloused hands ran down Phil's back, then up beneath his shirt, stroking his heated skin. //My Beautiful.// Clint's mind held reverence for Phil, always so precious to him and now filling him with no little measure of awe.

The touch was soothing and gentle, and sent chills through Phil just as much as it did warmth. He nosed at Clint's neck and ear, lapping across his phantom bond gland lazily. //Love you. So much.//

Clint gasped and stilled, letting his Omega do as he willed. //Love you, forever.//

Phil hummed softly, all his love pouring through the bond as he licked and kissed and nibbled his way down Clint. He paused only long enough to open Clint's shirt so that he could kiss at his chest and over his heart, before moving down lower still.

Able to move again, Clint slipped his trembling fingers through Phil's hair, arching into him. //What do you need?//

//You.// Phil paused at the top of Clint's waistband to nip at his hipbones and trail his tongue along the valley that disappeared under Clint's pants.

Gasping without need to, Clint shifted. //Let me feel you.//

With one last lick and nip, Phil looked back up at Clint from under dark lashes. //How ever you'd like to.//

Sitting up with a bunch of muscles at his stomach, he reached for Phil, hauling him close and unwrapping him like a precious gift, peeling away his clothing with gentle hands and mouthing along any skin he could manage to find.

Phil shivered as the cool air touched against his bare skin, and his head leaned back and to the side at Clint's kisses. He lifted his arms so his shirt could be removed and when he brought them back down, settled his hands on Clint's shoulders.

Clint latched over the mark of their bonding, kissing, licking, sucking at it, feeling possessive and protective all at once, hands splayed broad across Phil's back.

Phil nearly went completely limp in Clint's arms at that. He whined softly, pressing himself against his Alpha, and squirmed just enough to make a point. His hormones were already shifting and changing, and being touched and kissed in such tender and loving ways from his Mate was making him very, very much aroused.

Shifting so his Bondmate was beneath him once more, Clint removed the rest of their clothing efficiently, all the while kissing and touching his beloved with gentle, reverent hands.

Phil's smaller, narrower and blunt, cock was half hard against his thigh, while lower down his slick was plainly obvious, glistening on his thighs. Breathless, and his eyes dark and hooded, he reached to stroke at Clint's cheek as his other hand came to gently rest on the place just below his belly button.

Clint was busy marking Phil's shoulder. //You can touch if want.//

With a soft sigh at the reminder, Phil ran his hand down Clint's shoulder and chest. Across his back and sides. Touching wherever he could while shifting his hips against Clint.

Clint's narrow tipped cock brushed across Phil's, the knot at the base shifting against his skin. He pulled back and mouthed down his Omega's chest, pausing to suckle at the tip of his cock when he got there, his own bumping against Phil's knee.

Phil gave a small yelp and needy whine when Clint did that, his cock jerking as it hardened more. //Clint... please?//

Never wanting to disappoint, Clint lapped up the length before suckling on the head, drawing more into his mouth with each small movement. //This?//

Phil whined again, pressing his head back into the pillows as his body arched and twisted on the bed. He brought a hand down to tangle gently into Clint's hair as he gasped and moaned.

Swallowing around him, Clint set up a gentle rhythm, hand drifting to press through the slick and inside, gentle and insistent.

//Cliiiiint!// Phil gasped, whimpering and pushing back against Clint's fingers. _That_ was what he wanted!

One, two, three fingers, opened him up gently before he let go and licked up the sweet slick.

Panting and eyes dark, Phil watched Clint move. He spread his legs wider, feet braced on the mattress for the moment, body open and waiting.

He slid up his body, sliding home almost gently as he moved to kiss Phil deeply, his taste still on his tongue.

Phil sighed against the kiss, arms wrapped around Clint's shoulders and feet linked over the backs of his knees. Keeping him from getting away. He licked against Clint's tongue, dancing with it.

Clint groaned low, hand splayed on Phil's side as he rocked gently into him, radiating love.

It was always nice to be able to make love with Clint without the haze and burning need of Heat there to distract him from what was happening. While Heat was a hundred times better now that he had Clint, being in his right mind and able to feel everything was so, so much better. //Clint... Love you... so much.//

Clint kissed him deeper, putting into action what he couldn't find in words - gentle touches, deep kisses, sweet love making.

The longer they made love, the tighter Phil's chest felt. He could feel the pressure building that signaled his orgasm wasn't far off and he clenched around Clint.

Clint nipped at Phil's jaw as his knot began to swell, pressing deeper inside before he barely withdrew with each thrust. He reached between them, gently grasping and stroking Phil's length.

Phil began to gasp softly, tangling his fingers into Clint's hair. Each time he felt the pull of Clint just slightly moving, and the slide of his knot against that one spot inside that made him see stars, Phil whined. //Clint... Clint... close... so close....//

Clint moved harder then, his lips brushing against the bondmark before he bit down gently.

The bite was what did him in, sending him over the edge in a stutter of gasps and nonsensical words. The clear short spurts of come falling across Clint's hand and onto his stomach as he lost himself in pleasure.

Clint followed swiftly after, the flutter and tightening of Phil's muscles keeping him there as he began to come, gently suckling on the bondmark.

Slowly, Phil relaxed against the pillows again. He stroked his fingertips across the back of Clint's neck as he gave the smallest, most content and pleased little sounds in the world. Even as his body continued to help milk Clint's orgasm out of him.

Sighing against his skin, Clint shifted, moving so that Phil would not be crushed beneath him, but rather lay over him, and he reached for a blanket to cover them both as he cuddled him close. //Beautiful.//

//Yes, you are...// Phil teased, lazily nuzzling against him.

Clint huffed a laugh, nuzzling his Bonded. //Love.//

//Love you,// Phil sighed, dropping another kiss to Clint's chest. He laid quiet for a moment, on the edge of sleep and awake, the back of his mind still buzzing with the fact they were going to be having a pup of their own. //Mm... papers for you to read in my nightstand.// His mind voice was slow and sated, ready to sleep for a little bit. //'Pointment card for Dr. Blake in town in a few weeks. You go with me?//

//Yes. I will look in morning.// Gently, he rubbed Phil's back, gentling him toward sleep.

Humming his acknowledgement, Phil relaxed against his Alpha completely as sleep finally overcame him.

It wasn't long before Clint's whirling thoughts dragged him into sleep as well; lights left on, dishes undone, and completely content with his lot in life.


	12. Chapter 12

**~FEBRUARY 21~**

**Bruce** had called not long earlier to let Tony know that he was going to be late home again, and not to wait up. 

Phil and Clint were out the next town over for some date time alone, taking in a museum and supper before heading home. This, of course, left him to his own devices for supper. 

He knew they wouldn’t have left if they knew Bruce wouldn’t be home - ever since his breakdown, despite doing better, they seemed loathe to leave him to his own devices for too long over more than one meal. It was two meals gone, now, and Tony found himself still with no appetite. 

Thinking that he should work himself up to one - where he would drink that godawful shot of O negative he had promised both Alphas AND his Omega he would ingest daily. Maybe if he was hungry enough, it wouldn’t make him gag so badly. 

Being winter, still, there weren’t a lot of options for exercise - but the day HAD been relatively warm at a near balmy thirty-six degrees. It was unlikely to have gone down too much since then, even though the sun had been down for a few hours, now. 

Donning his coat and scarf, leaving his gloves in his pockets, Tony locked up the house and decided to make his walk useful by doing the perimeter check that was usually done by the Alphas of the home. “I was a Beta first - and even as Omega Attendant, I should be helping keep our home safe.” And then. “Why am I talking to myself?” 

Shaking his head, he ambled along the well-trod path through the snow, listening and looking for anything out of the ordinary about the property. 

It was quiet, the stars just beginning to sparkle in the sky. Tony paused along the far edge of the lawn, near the trees along the creek’s edge. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air, head tipped back as he tried to imagine the long life his new friends had had, and now he and Bruce now had one of their own stretched out before them. He shuddered, feeling it all weigh down too heavily upon him - vast and open - and clutched his hand over his slow beating heart as it began to speed up at the overwhelming fear. 

A cold snout pushed against his other hand, not quite startling Tony out of his looming panic. He glanced down, not far at all, to find the nose belonged to a great silver-white wolf, who then pushed its head against his hand for a pet. Tony’s hand tingled, then felt a warmth that spread over his body as he buried his fingers into the thick fur. The sensation began to chase away the panic, leaving behind a calmness and certainty of peace. It was small, simply a spark, but it was there to push back the fear just the same. 

A thought in the back of his mind, that he should show caution in the presence of the large animal, was quickly silenced by the calm. (As was the reasonable thought that the presence of any wolf at all should be cause for alarm, and at the very least a call to animal control.) 

“Hello there,” Tony said, both hands now buried in the dense fur. He felt the ghost of a smile on his lips as the wolf wagged its tail and licked his cheek once. Perhaps it was tame and escaped from a zoo? 

* 

**The Wolf** wagged his tail again, nosing at the broken young vampire’s chest, sharing strength and peace to him, beginning a work he’d seen needing done when the Omega Attendant - smelled Beta - had come to support the new-carrying Bearer. He remembered earlier, vaguely and not too long beforehand, a tingle of touch once as hands brushed on accident. 

He did not listen much as Tony continued to talk, limping along at his side and supporting him as they finished the perimeter walk. 

With a light yip and a wag of his tail, the Wolf nosed Tony’s hand in farewell and a silent promise to return and continue to shore up the cracks of anxiety threatening to shatter the Manborn who longed to be a Bearer. If only he’d been old enough to have learned the magics of his Pack before he’d been separated from them. 

It was not the first time in his life he’d wished for that. 

The Wolf watched from the tree-line, disappearing into the night only once Tony had gone inside. Shifting, the great silver-white Wolf stood into the form of a large blond man, who pulled on thick pants and stuffed his feet into his boots, leaning against the tree a moment before he pulled on his long wool coat. 

“You will be okay,” he promised the Vampire he saw moving around inside, backlit by the lights in the kitchen - unaware of being watched from the wood. 

Taking his cane from where he had hidden it in the tree’s branches, the Wolf wearing his Man-shape turned toward town, limping his way home for the night. 

**~MARCH 20~**

**Phil** blinked himself awake on the couch, not having even realized he'd dozed off, though he probably should have known it would happen. It usually did whenever he sat down on the couch and got comfortable. 

His open package of saltines were still sitting on the arm of the couch, barely touched. Reaching for one, he nibbled away at the corner of it slowly while blinking off into space. The nausea had definitely been setting in over the last few weeks, and getting comfortable to try and sleep at night was not as easy as it once was. Which left him ridiculously fatigued at all times. 

Distantly, somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that this would be the first time since he was a pre-teen that he wasn't going to have to suffer through Heat. He’d actually missed it altogether! 

//Home,// Clint said, as the door to the house closed. //Where you?// 

Blinking again and taking a deep breath, Phil glanced off towards the door and smiled faintly. //Living room.// 

//On my way.// 

Phil finished off his saltine and reached for a second one, his stomach finally deciding it was hungry and might actually allow him to eat. 

Clint smiled as he entered the room, smelling like the cold outside. He sat beside him and leaned in to kiss him softly, resting his hand on Phil's stomach protectively. 

Phil smiled into the kiss and breathed in Clint's scent, the cool air of the outside mixed with the freshness of evergreens and the bits of snow still clinging on where it can, combined with Clint's usual unique scent that always managed to calm Phil. 

Gently, Phil placed his fingers on the back of Clint's hand and sighed softly. While at home, Phil had taken to wearing his typical comfy clothes that he would wear following his Heat, an oversized sweatshirt and his comfy sweatpants that didn't feel nearly as tight as his work clothes were slowly starting to feel. Phil wasn't showing yet, per se, but - at roughly ten weeks - he was starting to gain some weight around his midsection. 

//Good day, today?// 

//Yes, healthy calves and no fences down.// Clint pulled back and pressed his mouth to Phil's hair, breathing him in before tucking him under his chin. //You taking good care yourself?// 

A small groan escaped him as Phil leaned in against Clint and nuzzled in against his Mate's throat. //I've been trying to, but your little bean hasn't been making it easy.// Phil fought back a yawn. //I'd really like to not be fatigued all the time.// 

//Bean?// Clint's shoulders shook in a hoarse chuckle. //You should more sleep.// 

//Bean.// Phil nodded once, snuggling in against Clint as best he could. //Except... I think he's supposed to be bigger than a bean by now. But calling him a little kumquat just sounds really inappropriate. And I _would_ sleep more if I could stay comfortable and not have to get up to use the bathroom every twenty minutes, and if my stomach would stop being against everything I eat. And I'm sore in places I don't think I've ever been sore in, not even during my Heats, and I'm going to have to start buying different clothes cuz my work slacks are too tight around my stomach and I'm not going into work dressed like Tony our junior year of college wearing nothing but baggy T-shirts and pajama pants, and I just...// Phil let his thoughts trail off as he took a deep, deep breath, trying to get his ridiculous hormones and moodiness back in line. 

"Shhhh..." Clint soothed, keeping him cuddled close and rubbing his stomach gently. //Peace.// 

Phil sniffled softly and just buried his face in Clint's neck for a moment longer before he finally felt like he wasn't going to cry anymore. //Sorry. I'm just tired. And hungry, saltines are about all I can hold down. But, you're home now, so... I'll go get changed so we can go to the appointment.// 

//You don't need change,// Clint assured him. //Doctor won't mind. Sister will understand.// 

//Okay,// Phil didn't even bother to object. If he didn't have to go try to change clothes, then that meant he got to have at least a few more minutes being held. Something he very much needed at the moment. 

Clint nuzzled his Mate's hair, rocking him slightly as he held him. //My beautiful.// 

//I know this is going to be all worth it in the end, but I really can't wait until my hormones get themselves straightened out again,// Phil's mind's voice was quiet, almost resigned. Honestly, for the most part, he was actually enjoying being pregnant. Or, the idea of it, maybe. He liked knowing that there was a tiny person growing inside him that was his and Clint's. 

Moving his hand to rest on the back of Phil's neck, he continued to hold him, letting him 'speak' his frustration and worries. //You are not alone.// 

//I know,// Phil relaxed against Clint a bit more, breathing just a little easier. //I love you.// 

//I love you,// he answered, kissing Phil's hair again. 

Sitting quiet for a few more minutes, Phil finally nosed at the bottom of Clint's chin before placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. //We should get going, so we're not late.// 

//I'll drive.// Slowly, he let Phil go, getting up to help him off the couch. 

With his feet back under him, Phil gave a small nod. //Oh, I still haven't heard anything back from my parents or sisters yet, about the party. So, may just be friends and your family there.// 

//Did you want to finding your college friends?// Clint offered. He wanted Phil to have more than his Attendant's family there for him. 

Slipping his coat on over his sweatshirt, Phil shook his head. //It's a nice thought, but, the party is in just a few days. It's a little short notice. It'll be fine, nice and small. Just our friends and your brother and his family. It'll be fine.// 

Clint reached to help Phil do up the buttons, noting to himself that he should purchase a larger and more appropriate coat for him, possibly after the doctor's visit. He leaned in and kissed Phil's forehead. //I love you.// 

His smile a bit wet, but no less sincere, Phil nosed against Clint's chin again and nodded. //I love you, too.// 

Clearing his throat, Phil took a small step back so that Clint could see him. "#Now, let’s go hear our baby's heartbeat.#" 

Clint grinned broadly and rested his hand on the small of Phil's back as he guided him out their home (locking it up behind them, of course, even with Tony upstairs doing who knew what) and to the truck. 

It wasn't a long drive to Dr. Donald Blake's office and, once inside the small building, it was only another few minutes before they were called back to an exam room and settled in to wait. 

"How're you feeling?" Simone asked once she'd arrived to take Phil's vitals. 

"Tired. Sore. Really wishing I could eat more than just saltines." Phil answered, giving her a small smile and shrug. 

"Peppermint tea," she suggested. "Anything with ginger in it. Sea bands, they do pressure point anti-nausea," Simone added as she put on the cuff and started to take his blood pressure under Clint's watchful eye. 

Phil nodded along with what she was saying, passing the info on to Clint so they both would know and hopefully remember. "Any magic remedies for soreness and extreme tenderness above the waist?" He asked with a slightly sheepish little smile. 

"I'm fond of cocoa butter," she said. "Don't worry bout it, I'll put together a list for ya. Cold packs are nice, too, especially for a sore chest." 

"Okay, thanks. I'd appreciate a list." 

"Not a problem, you know you can call me up any time, okay?" 

Blushing softly, Phil nodded. "I probably will end up doing that." He stole a glance off towards Clint and his smile brightened just a bit before he looked back to Simone. "Or Clint will probably text your husband to pass messages along. One of the two." 

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask - you two have a registry yet, or anything you particularly want for the little?" 

Phil blinked twice and shot a glance back at Clint again, shaking his head. "Oh, uh...no. Not yet. That's... we haven't really talked about that yet." 

"I have an idea I'll talk to Barney about, then," she said, patting his hand. "Lemme know if you need something, we still have a lot from when Liza was itty." She looked up and reached to touch Clint's shoulder. "Good to see you," she said clearly. 

Clint shifted his hand in the 'same' sign, and she nodded, doing her best to start picking a little up. She turned her attention back to Phil. "Doc'll be in with you in a minute." 

Smiling softly and nodding, Phil got as comfortable as he could, his hands resting against his stomach as he looked back to Clint. //We're going to have to start thinking about what sort of things we'll need for when the baby gets here.// 

//I think Tony is building crib,// Clint said, reaching to rest his hand over Phil's while they waited. //Blanket, clothes... what else? Rocking chair?// 

//A gliding rocker would be nice. Clothes, diapers, changing table, dresser. Formula, just in case...// Phil made a face and shook his head. //We'll look at things on the computer when we get home, make a list that way.// 

//No hurry.// 

//No, it can wait a little while longer. We'll figure it out after the party.// 

Clint smiled and leaned down to give Phil a brief kiss. 

Phil kissed back gently and gave Clint's nose a little nudge. 

Clint grinned back, gaze still on Phil when he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. 

**Dr. Blake** came in, with a machine and Simone and a wide grin. "How are you both doing today?" he asked, enunciating clearly so that Clint could follow along. 

Phil's posture went just slightly tense, those old instincts and long ingrained fears of Alphas that were much bigger than him still intact. Even with Clint at his side. Still, he did his best to push through it and offer Dr. Blake a smile. "Good. Tired, but good." 

"That is to be expected, I am glad to hear you are well," Dr. Blake said, moving to sit down beside the bed. Simone came over with a warm towel. "If you do not mind, we can start out the visit taking a measurement, to see how your pup is growing, then we can take a look and listen to the heart beat. It is still too early to look at gender, but in a few visits, that will be possible.” 

Nodding, Phil's smile grew a bit more, relaxing even as his attention turned towards their pup. "Absolutely. That sounds good to me." 

"Excellent." Dr. Blake stood and washed his hands, leaving his cane hooked over the machine’s handle, then grabbed the measuring tool. "If you do not mind lifting up your shirt and pushing down your pants a bit," he suggested. 

Phil's cheeks and ears flushed pink. Glancing to Clint for a bit of support, he shyly and awkwardly did as he was told. Even though he knew it was all for medical reasons, Phil still had a difficult time letting himself be so exposed and vulnerable. Perhaps even more so now that he had a very good reason to be leery of showing his stomach. 

Clint held Phil's hand gently. //I here.// 

"I am going to touch you now, okay?" the doctor said, pausing a moment to get a nod from both in the couple before resting warm hands on Phil's stomach, gently palpating to get a sense of how his womb was growing. He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes a moment to concentrate, eyebrows raised. 

Phil relaxed more having Clint's hand in his and focused his attention straight up at the ceiling. 

"Very good, everything seems fine," he said, taking the tape measure and measuring, making note of how large the uterus was getting. "Excellent, thank you. Now I am going to get some gel out of the warmer and put it on your stomach, it may still feel a bit cold. We will see what we can get." 

"I'm okay with cold, it's fine," answered Phil as he cast a quick smile up to Clint. Having slightly cooler skin touching him was common enough. 

Clint squeezed his hand. //Okay?// he asked. 

//Okay, but I think I want ice cream once we're done here. And a bath with you.// 

Clint's shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. //It will be,// he promised, kissing Phil's hand. As Simone handed the warmed gel to the doctor, and he squirted some onto Phil's lower stomach, Dr. Blake started pressing the ultrasound wand against his skin. "It may get uncomfortable, I promise you will be able to go as soon as we are done," he said as he moved the wand through the gel to get a look. 

Phil relaxed all the more at Clint's silent chuckle and the kiss to his hand. The promise of ice cream and getting to take a nice warm bath with his Mate helped to ease some of his discomfort at being rather exposed and touched by someone outside of his small circle of those generally allowed to touch him. 

Glancing back down to what Dr. Blake was doing, Phil worried at his lip a bit and did his best not to shift around too badly. 

"Well," Dr. Blake smiled and chuckled, "Do you want the good news, or the good news first?" 

"Uh..." Phil looked up to Clint, blinking owlishly. //Good news or good news, first?// 

Clint looked incredibly confused. //What?// 

Dr. Blake chuckled. "The good news, or the slightly larger good news?" he clarified. 

"There's slightly larger good news?" Phil asked, looking back to the doctor and deciding for both of them when he continued, "What larger good news?" 

Grinning, he turned the monitor, pointing with his free hand to two small blobby shapes, adjusting the wand on Phil's stomach to bring them to the center of the screen. He paused it and took a picture to take measurements. "Congratulations, you are having twins." 

Phil's heart stopped and his breath caught in his chest as he stared at the screen. "Twins?" 

"Twins," the doctor replied. 

Clint squeezed Phil's hand. //What is he pointing at?// he asked, not even thinking about breathing right now. 

For a moment, Phil's brain was completely blank as he stared at the screen and finally looked up to Clint. "//Tony needs to make a second crib....//"

//A second...// his gaze cleared and he looked back at the screen before looking at Phil, wonder in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him for all he was worth, ignoring that there were two others in the room with them. 

A quiet chuckle escaped him when Clint leaned down to kiss him so deeply. Brain and heart jumping into double-time all at once. //Twins... we... we're having twins// 

//Ours. Bred you. Twins. Mine.// 

Pulling back for much needed air, Phil turned his eyes back to the monitor where the two little blurry shapes were. "Do you... I mean... can you tell if they're identical or fraternal?" 

"It is impossible to tell for sure before they are born, but they do not share the placenta; one third of identical twins, and all fraternal, have their own. We will know for sure when they are born." 

Nodding, Phil's gaze drifted back to the screen. His mind felt like it was racing a mile a minute, impossible for him to try to capture even just one thought at the moment. 

"I am just going to take a few more measurements and some snapshots for you to bring home, then we can get you cleaned up and you can use the lavatory," Dr. Blake promised. 

Clint was nosing Phil's shoulder, grinning giddily as he looked at the little vague shapes on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sits back and waits for the shrieks of varied realisations....* ~R


	13. Chapter 13

**~MARCH 21~**

**“So** the party is all set for tomorrow night?” Simone asked Tony when she ran into him at the grocery, in the small party aisle. 

“All set!” he replied, leaning on the cart. “Just have to pick up the cake tomorrow afternoon. I picked up some things for your pups to play with, yesterday, so they don’t get too bored while the rest of us are talking.” 

“You didn’t have to do that, but it really is appreciated. Thank you, Tony.” 

He grinned. “No thanks needed, Simone. You’re family. Besides, they’re cute kids.” 

She laughed. “You say that, but you have only seen them at their best behaviour. Wait’ll they really get to know you and decide you really aren’t going anywhere.” 

**They** continued to chat as they finished up their shopping trips. Tony insisted on helping out with putting the groceries into the car for Simone, and was startled when she drew him into a hug. 

The Beta just squinched him a little tighter. “You holding up okay?” she asked gently. 

“Yeah, of course - why wouldn’t I be?” Tony protested. 

Simone just pulled back slightly and looked at him. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Beta ‘fine’ or Omegala ‘fine’?” Simone asked. “I know you know there’s a difference.” She squinched him again before letting him go completely. “ _And_ you’re an Omega, in here,” she touched his breastbone, “so spill it.” 

Tony lasted about fifteen seconds meeting her gaze before dropping his own. 

“Sweetie?” 

“I’m kind of jealous,” he admitted. “Which is stupid, because I’m also crazy excited.” 

“Well that just makes you completely normal.” 

His head shot up. “WHAT?!” 

“Normal, Tony. Any Omega who isn’t bearing and is close to someone who is, would be jealous.” 

“...Even one like me?” Tony asked. 

“I’d almost say _’especially’_ , to be honest,” she replied. “Tony, as things stand for you right now, you are physically capable of siring a pup - but incapable of bearing - which is what you want most?” 

Tony nodded miserably. 

“Have you talked to your Alpha about it?” 

“I really only figured it out about myself a few months ago. Been dealing with some other... stuff... more.” He gestured at his mouth briefly. 

Simone leaned back against her car. “And there’s that,” she acknowledged. “How are you doing there?” 

“Dealing.” _Badly_ , he didn’t say. “How come you’re still human?” 

Not bothering to rise to the belligerent tone, she answered. “Barney hasn’t asked me, yet.” 

“You _want_ it?” he asked. 

Her eyes narrowed. “Did you not? I didn’t think Clint was the sort to-” 

“I asked him,” Tony cut her off, and admitted, all at once - not wanting her to think ill of the Alpha. “I was dying, and didn’t want to leave Phil alone.” 

“And do you regret it?” Simone asked softly. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna give you another hug,” she warned before squinching him hard. 

“I mean, I’m able to be here, like I always wanted, for Phil and his pups. I got Bruce,” he hugged her back belatedly, “I figured out why I never felt right.” 

“But?” 

“Blood makes me gag,” he said simply. “I’ve always been wrong - and now I can’t even ‘wrong’ right. I had no problem feeding Clint when he was injured. It’s just... me.” 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re ridiculous?” 

“All the time.” 

Simone affectionately ruffled his hair as she let him go. “I might know someone who can help you. I’ll let you know.” 

“A shrink for vampires?” 

“Basically.” She gave him a light shove. “Go home. I’ll see you at the party tomorrow.” 

Tony returned her smile with a small one of his own. “See you tomorrow,” he replied, then headed to his own car. 

Feeling kind of raw, Tony headed back home with every intention to hole himself up in his little workshop to try not to think so hard about the unfinished crib plans. 

For now. 

* * * 

**“You** back again?” Tony asked, pausing on his thinking walk. One of the advantages to working from home - other than tech conventions, of course - was having time to himself to sort things out in his head on chilly outside walks, rather than staring out a window or at a wall in his room-cum-workshop. 

He was feeling unnerved again, a combination of his conversation with Simone that morning and, well... everything else. He’d finished designing the cradle for beside the Alpha family - matching the king-sized bed - and he’d worked on the crib, now finished with the design. 

It was really his own fault for looking at the finished sketch beneath the blueprint, for letting himself imagine it beside the bed with a sleepy pup inside. 

He fled the house, not even stopping to grab a coat. Running away wasn’t much a habit of his - but he could see how it may become one, if the desolation he felt never eased. 

“If I never let myself admit it - it wouldn’t hurt this bad,” he said to the great silver-white Wolf that had approached him almost as soon as he stepped off the house’s snow-covered lawn. The Wolf simply whined and nosed at his hand, leaning close as though to share warmth with the shivering vampire. 

Once more, Tony felt a tingle at the touch - attributing it to being cold and then suddenly a little warm. He buried his hand into the fur at the Wolf’s ruff, dropping to his knees. “Would you eat me?” he whispered. “If I asked really nice, would you take a nice big chomp out, right here?” he lifted his chin. 

The Wolf whined and licked over his throat as he stepped close, dropping his head over Tony’s shoulder as though giving him a hug. 

He huffed a laugh and pressed his face into the fur, bringing both arms up around the animal. His fingers tightened in the thick soft fur, tears wetting it in the frigid air. His laugh turned to a light sob. “I didn’t think so - I’m never that lucky....” 

* * *

**Tony** flopped onto the couch next to Phil, putting his head on his shoulder. "Need noms?" he asked. "I think there's chocolate cheesecake in the fridge." 

Phil huffed a soft laugh and leaned his head against Tony's. At the mention of food, he started to decline, until chocolate and cheesecake came into the picture. "Uh... well... I could handle a small piece, I suppose." 

"Comin' right up," Tony said, tipping fingers under Phil's chin and unfolding, walking to the kitchen. He was less pale than he'd been, moving a little less stiffly, but still unwell. Better, though. 

Watching Tony leave, Phil placed his hands on his stomach and smiled softly. "We three are going to be ridiculously spoiled for the next few months, know that?" 

It didn't take too long for Tony to come back, plopping down and offering half the cake to Phil, while keeping the other half to himself. "Ready for tomorrow?" 

"Mmm, we thank you." Phil smiled a bit more before tucking into the piece, sending a mental threat to the twins that they would be grounded as soon as they were born if they didn't let him enjoy his cake. "I suppose so, yeah. It'll be nice to have everyone together. Of course, if you and Bruce are still holed up in your shops when it's time to leave, I'll have Clint come in to drag ya's out." 

"Please don't, he goes for the ear!" Tony said in mock horror. 

"Then make sure you two are ready to be there on time," Phil answered with an innocent smirk. 

"You are evil," he pouted back and leaned up against him again. "Hey kiddo," Tony said, smiling at Phil's lightly rounded stomach, barely visible, and mostly because he was slouching. "Be nice to your bearer. We have lots of yummy things to feed you tomorrow, too." 

Glancing down to his stomach again, Phil rested his free hand on the small bump before going back to scarfing down the cake -- which so far, seemed to be allowed. "We are definitely looking forward to that. And I will find some way to bribe you into looking the other way when it comes to me and any chocolate that happens to be there." 

"What chocolate?" Tony asked innocently as he curled his feet under him. 

Phil gave a sharp nod and tight-lipped smile. "Exactly. Good. Now, are you planning to eat your slice or not?" 

"Eating, eating..." Tony took a large bite and talked around it, "By the way, I think we have a pet wolf." 

"A pet wolf?" 

"Uhuh," Tony nodded, then swallowed. "Comes out when I go on perimeter or think walks. I think it ran off from a zoo or something, are there zoos around here? Big white thing, has a limp. Kinda worried about it being able to get food." 

Phil thought for a moment, trying to think if he'd seen anything resembling what Tony described. Frowning, he shook his head. "Nearest zoo's a long way off. Pretty sure we'd have heard about a zoo missing a white wolf. It doesn't like, get close to the house or anything... does it?" 

Tony shook his head. "No, mostly stays at the tree line. Real friendly." 

"Hm... Maybe Clint can go out and take a look around, later. I didn't know there were wolves in this area anymore." 

"I thought it was just, y'know, deer. Coyotes... he's not gonna eat it, is he?" he asked, horrified. 

Snorting softly, Phil shook his head with a fond smile. "I doubt that he will. But I'll be sure to let him know, just in case." 

"S'just..." Tony shrugged, and leaned in again. "Seems to know when I'm..." he shrugged again. "Feel better after I see it. It's tame, nothing to worry about." 

"A tame wolf?" Phil tilted his head a bit at that, and not-so-sneakily stole a bite from Tony's piece of cake. "Wonder if it's a full wolf then. Maybe it's a half-breed or something? Used to be someone's pet, maybe?" 

"Maybe. Should I leave something out for it, do you think?" 

"You can, I suppose. Don't see what it'd hurt. Leave out some water and some meat scraps or something. See what happens." 

"I'll take some out before bed," Tony said, with a nod. "It was 'round earlier, when I went on my, uh, walk." He slid the rest of the cake over to Phil. 

Phil wiggled in place, a giddy little grin on his face as he started polishing that one off, too. "Sounds like maybe _you_ have a pet wolf, then." 

"I can't be responsible for a life!" Tony said, once the comment sank in. "I can't even take care of myself!" 

"You take care of me," countered Phil, pointing his fork at Tony for emphasis. "And you're going to be babysitter when the time comes, so I don't want to hear that you don't think you're capable of being responsible for a life." 

Tony clammed up and huffed, leaning against him. "When's Alpha coming home?" he asked. 

"Not sure, shouldn't be too terribly late," Phil paused to glance at the clock. "Though... we should probably get started on supper either way. What're you hungry for?" 

"Coffee with a side of grilled cheese?" he tried. 

Phil's stomach churned just at the thought of grilled cheese and he cringed, shaking his head. "Uhhh...if you want grilled cheese, you're making it yourself. Outside. Away from the house. After I've gone to bed." 

"Ah... Kiddo doesn't want grilled cheese? What's kiddo want, then?" 

"More chocolate cheesecake." 

Tony snorted a laugh. "Right. Chocolate pancakes it is, then," he groaned as he got up, and stretched. 

"With chocolate chips! And make sure you make some kind of meat for everyone else!" He called, head tilted back to watch Tony wander off for the kitchen. 

"Yessir, Phil Sir!" Tony teasingly called back. 

* * * 

**“I have** a new-turned who is melting down. You interested?” 

_”I_ have _a job, Simone.”_

“You get vacations.” 

_”And you moved to Iowa. I want to use those vacations to come visit you and the boys.”_

“Good for him that he lives in town, then.” 

_”Don’t tell me that Barney-”_

“He didn’t turn anyone, don’t worry. There’s already a Pack of them when we moved in.” 

_”A_ Pack _of them?”_

“Uh huh. A whole Pack of vampires you can psychoanalyze to your heart’s content.” 

_”Simone....”_

“They’re a genuine Pack, too. We’re already adopted. Well, Barney and Liza are; me and the boys by default.” 

_”This is supposed to be making me feel better? You called me about one that’s melting down.”_

“Oh, he’s harmless - wait until you meet him.” 

_”Do you think he can hang on until May?”_

“No chance of coming out sooner?” 

_”Only if it can honestly not wait. Things are delicate out here. You know humans can be just as volatile as the supernatural element.”_

“I know, sweetie. How about I let you know if things get worse?” 

_”Sounds good. You know I’m going to want to see the boys first?”_

“Of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

_”Give ‘em my love - and say ‘hi’ to that husband of yours.”_

“You know he’d say ‘hi back’.” 

_”I’ll see you in May. Love you all, so stay out of trouble.”_

“Who, me?” 

_”Stay out of trouble you can’t get out of.”_

“Might be able to do that. Love you, too, and you do the same.” 

_”You know me.”_

“Yeah, I do. Be safe.” 

_”You too, Simone.”_

Simone hung up the phone, an old rotary wall-mount that miraculously still worked fairly well. With a small sigh and a shake of the head, she put out the lights in the kitchen and checked in on the kids on the way to her bedroom. 

Strong arms pulled her close as she slipped under the covers. “Whaz’p?” Barney grumbled, half asleep. 

“Made a call to get Tony some help.” 

“He g’nna come?” 

“When he can. He says hi.” 

“Mm. Hi back. Go ‘sleep.” Barney mumbled, kissing his wife’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight.” 

“M’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry it's taking so long! Life keeps kicking all the asses. Wrote a chunk of this while waiting for car fixings. <3 you all! Thanks for sticking around! ~R


End file.
